Falling In To You
by GeishaPax
Summary: Claire ha cambiado y ahora es una mujer que vive al día, disfrutando los placeres de una vida sin compromisos, su mejor amigo siente algo fuerte por ella que crece cada día... pero no contaban con la aparición de un hombre en la vida de la chica que cambiaría todo. Leon es incapaz de confesarse. Breves momentos narrados desde la perspectiva de los dos sobrevivientes de Raccoon City
1. Convivencia

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

.

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 **Por GeishaPax**

.

 **Capítulo 1: Convivencia.**

 **.**

 _Salgo a buscar_

 _Alguna huella_

 _Una señal_

 _Hacer mi sueño realidad_

 _Volver a amar_

 _._

 **ÉL**

Lo admito, siempre estuve en busca de una vida fácil entre el desastre que era el mundo. Mi trabajo era una complicación para llevar una vida familiar, así que viendo que nunca lograría nada estable, me dediqué a relaciones fugaces, nada que me atara a alguien.

Ya había sufrido lo suficiente por una mujer durante mucho tiempo, una mujer a la que creí muerta varios años hasta que me la volví a topar en misión. Llegaba a mi hogar en algunas ocasiones y hacíamos lo que cualquier pareja de amantes, pero ella no tenía la intención de formalizar nada o de algo conmigo que no fuera esporádico.

Y aquí me tienen, bebiendo en un bar de mala muerte con la única persona que me entiende, una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Volviste a ver a Ada en China?

-Sí, pero, ya sabes cómo es, se fue sin decir nada, nada raro en ella.

-Leon - la voz de Claire recién terminando su Caballito de tequila era graciosa, hizo una mueca y siguió - yo buscaría a otra chica y me olvidaba de Ada, mujeres no te sobran.

-¿Mujeres cómo tú?

-Ja ja que simpático - me respondió sacando la lengua.

-Tienes razón - le respondí haciéndole segunda y terminando mi trago de golpe - he creado un monstruo de relaciones fugaces.

-Que no quiera nada, no significa que sea un monstruo - me respondió risueña - además - la sonrisa se le borró - entre menos me involucro con la gente, menos posibilidades tengo de toparme con un Neil.

-No todos son iguales al estúpido ese.

-No pero, realmente así me siento mejor, en verdad, no tengo que preocuparme en preparar algo por un aniversario, hacer una cena en casa, cocinar para dos, gastar en otros, es muy práctica mi vida así.

-Y te quejabas de mí - le respondí divertido.

-Venga Leon, que es diferente, a ti ya se te ven las canas - se levantó y fue a la barra a pedir otra ronda.

Me alegraba ver a Claire, tenía un espíritu diferente al de la última vez que la vi. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, se dio nuevamente la oportunidad de convivir seguido y retomar nuestra amistad.

Aunque cuando la volví a ver, estaba recién dada de alta de un terrible incidente ocasionado por el ex CEO de TerraSave. Fue una sorpresa verla con el cabello corto, un cambio de imagen un poco drástico, sin incluir que me considero una mala influencia, Claire tomó como ejemplo mi estilo de vida sacando su lado más extrovertido, y por así llamarlo, sensual.

Claire vestía un pantalón tan ajustado que los hombres del bar no dejaban de mirarla.

Y usaba una de esas blusas modernas que llaman crop, una ombliguera para mí, no soy un experto en moda. Llevaba tenis, unos converse negros, se veía más joven de lo normal.

La actitud relajada diferente a la habitual, y que ella aprovechaba con su hermosa figura para hacer suspirar a no más de un hombre en su entorno.

Regresó con los tragos y dos extras.

-¿Y eso? ¿Van a venir tus amigos de la barra?.

Claire no me entendió pero giró discretamente para encontrar a dos tipos mirándole el trasero, nos empezamos a reír.

-No, cortesía de la casa - respondió - Buck me las regaló.

-¿Quién mierda es Buck?- pregunté sin entender.

-El cantinero - respondió Claire inocentemente - hasta me dio su número.

-Me voy a un hotel si lo llevas a tu casa - respondí fingiendo asco -ya tuve suficiente trauma la otra vez que fuimos al billar.

-Serás mentiroso - empezamos a reír ya a sonoras carcajadas - sino recuerdas la última vez que te llamé estabas con una mesera dando un numerito sonoro.

-Ella tuvo la culpa por tirar el teléfono.

-Si Buck quiere algo esta noche, se aguanta, a menos que quieras estar en un trío .

-¡Qué asco Claire! ¡No! Eres una pervertida que me supera en creces.

Claire siguió riendo por mi cara un rato, aunque hace mucho que no hago algo tan loco...

Basta, esos pensamientos ayudados por el alcohol no son nada buenos.

Y ahí estaba yo, mirándolo como bobo relatándome otra de sus aventuras y yo sonriendo para disimular... Bueno, lo que ninguno de los que nos conoce se imaginaría de mi.

* * *

Y como pensé, la noche terminó con Claire lo que le sigue de ebria y yo junto a ella en el taxi cuidándola.

-Buena noche ¿eh?- dijo el taxista al ver que salíamos de uno de los bares más concurridos de Nueva York.

-Demasiado - le respondí mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Claire en mi hombro.

La pobre se había golpeado la cabeza ya dos veces en el cristal.

Llegamos a su departamento y la subí cargando en mi hombro hasta el piso seis.

Bendita la hora en que el elevador estaba averiado.

Afortunadamente Héctor, el guardia, me conocía lo perfectamente bien para dejarme entrar al edificio. Me agaché para quitar el zócalo y sacar la llave de repuesto, volver a acomodar el zócalo y abrir la puerta.

Era una suerte que el ebrio no fuera yo o Claire hubiera tenido problemas en llevarme.

La casa afortunadamente ya no era un desastre como en las épocas de finales de los noventa, cuando éramos más jóvenes y luchábamos a nuestra manera contra el bioterrorismo.

El departamento de Claire ahora era azul.

Reí mientras avanzaba a la habitación de Claire.

Mi amiga tenía una manía extraña de cambiar de color el departamento cada cierto tiempo o cada que algo le incomodaba.

Y ahora era azul, como su exótica mirada enigmática.

Claire estaba tan borracha que no se percató cuando le quité los tenis y le puse su pijama.

Iba a salir e irme cuando sentí como su mano apretaba la mía.

-Ya es muy tarde para conseguir un taxi - dijo adormilada y jalándome a la cama.

No era nada sexual pero no pude negarme y me quité los zapatos mientras ella me abrazaba por la cintura.

Miré el techo de su habitación y suspiré.

Era inevitable. Estaba enamorado de Claire Redfield.

No estaba en la terrible zona del amigo, como muchos la llaman actualmente. No podía estar en un lugar en el cuál no pedí estar.

Me explicaré.

Amaba a Claire Redfield, la cercanía, el volverla a ver, el estar juntos, el poder retomar la amistad perdida con el tiempo hizo que yo desarrollara sentimientos por ella.

Pero sabía su situación y sabía la mía.

Con la sombra de Ada atormentándome no podría hacer nada para una futura relación con alguna mujer hasta que le diera punto final. Y perder la amistad de Claire no era algo que estuviera en mis planes, en primera, porque ella aún estaba sanando sus propias heridas, yo no me atrevería a lastimarla por mis estupideces. Y en segunda, porque los dos en estos momentos somos demasiado iguales.

Al verme incapacitado en seguir una sana relación con alguien, decidí seguir mi vida igual. Y así seguiría, con Claire pensando que Ada era la que me robaba el sueño.

Aprecié el olor del perfume de Claire con la mezcla de alcohol y cigarro.

Vainilla.

Y entre el olor de la vainilla y mi nariz pegada a su cabello me quedé dormido.

* * *

 **ELLA**

No supe en qué momento llegamos a mi departamento. Sólo recuerdo sentir sus varoniles manos cambiándome y decidido a irse.

Si no fuésemos amigos, la cosa no hubiera acabado ahí, pero en mi estado hubiera sido algo patético.

Además de que yo respeto mucho la amistad que hemos forjado con el paso del tiempo.

Cada que tenemos tiempo y coincidimos, nos vemos y hacemos algo juntos, ya sea solos o con Sherry.

Pero ella actualmente tenía una nueva preocupación y ocupación llamada Jake Muller que la tenía alejada un poco de Estados Unidos, lo último que supe de ella es que iba rumbo al Cairo para encontrarse con el muchacho para una misión.

Abrí los ojos y sentí cómo Leon respiraba cerca de mi cuello.

Mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y me abrazaba por la espalda. Si su club de fans me viera, estaría muerta.

Me encontraba con la duda de moverme o no para ir a cocinar algo cuando el cielo se puso a mi favor e hizo que se moviera boca arriba.

Me levanté lo más silenciosa que pude y acomodándome un poco mi short y playera de pijama, recogí mi bata y me fui directo a la cocina. Donde lo primero que hice fue beber un litro de agua de golpe.

Abrí el congelador y saqué unos waffles.

Encendí el estéreo con mi iPod y dejé que la música sonara no muy fuerte mientras cocinaba.

No era desconocido por la gente cercana a mí que soy fanática del jazz.

En las mañanas, ya sea para desayunar o al ducharme me ayudaba a relajarme.

Jaime Cullum me acompañaba en ésta ocasión cuando la voz de Leon apareciendo en la cocina me sacó de mi trance.

-Pensé que ibas a dormir y yo cocinaría.

-Estás equivocado, con resaca pero tú eres mi invitado.

Lo saqué de la cocina a empujones.

-Sabes lo nerviosa que soy si hay alguien aquí, así que espera que no pienso asesinarte con lo que haga, hay agua caliente en el baño y toallas.

-Claire, ni mi madre era así conmigo.

-Si quieres la llamo para preguntarle - amenacé con mi peligrosa espátula.

Leon levantó las manos y se fue a mi habitación.

Yo continué en mi labor, a pesar de los malos pronósticos de mi futuro en la cocina, había roto la maldición de la familia Redfield y era una muy buena cocinera.

Estaba terminando mis omeletes cuando Leon apareció sin camisa en el comedor.

¿En qué momento le había aparecido ese cuerpo trabajado? Ahora entendía porque no le era indiferente al sexo femenino.

-Huele bien - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tenga usted - respondí poniendo dos platos en la mesa.

Leon se puso de pie ante mi réplica y fue por el plato con waffles y la jarra de jugo.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras me empezaba a contar una anécdota de su trabajo bastante graciosa.

* * *

Salimos al cine y a comer, el clima era perfecto para ir a caminar.

Me agradaba aprovechar estos momentos libres que podíamos compartir antes de salir a trabajar fuera del país.

Admito que es muy divertido salir con Leon de fiesta o simplemente a un bar, pero a veces me gustaba salir como la gente normal.

-Claire, ya van dos hombres que no dejan de verte, se les va a tronchar el cuello.

Bueno, casi normal.

-No voy a dejar de usar short por ellos, además vengo con el súper agente Leon - lo tomé del brazo.

-Es hubiera sido la mejor solución - me reprendió con un coscorrón.

Encontramos una banca en el concurrido Central Park y aprovechamos para estar ahí unos momentos.

-¿A dónde vas a ser enviada ahora?

-Brasil, un mes, ya sabes, haciendo albergues, ayudando a refugiados - suspiré -¿Y tú?

-No tan lejos, California, el vicepresidente tiene que arreglar asuntos allá... -

-Es raro no ver a Adam. respondí mientras miraba a un perro correr por su juguete.

-Era un buen amigo - me dijo un poco serio.

-Prometo traer algo de Brasil lindo para tu casa - le respondí para cambiar el tema.

-Eso espero, no quiero otra playera de Alaska .

-¿Qué esperabas que comprara en un lugar con anuncio de tormenta .

* * *

 **ÉL**

Y Claire no me trajo nada de Brasil. Terminé en un jet a la media noche y en menos de un día llegué.

-No es gracioso Claire, tuve que enfrentarme con tu hermano, y mira que me traía ganas de bronca desde lo de China.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo - me respondió un poco gangosa.

Resultaba que Claire había tenido un aparatoso accidente en una de las camionetas que llevaban víveres.

Afortunadamente no había sido grave, sólo había terminado con la nariz rota y con cirugía programada con el otorrinolaringólogo.

Al llegar me encontré con Chris en el pasillo y al verme su ya de por si mal humor, fue descargado contra mí, extrañamente sin golpes pero si a palabras.

Tan grande fue el alboroto que tuvieron que sacarnos del hospital porque los gritos del hombre se escucharon en los quirófanos.

-No quise preocuparte Leon - respondió mirándome con su gran parche en la nariz - se supone que Moira no le llamaría a Chris, yo no iba a adivinar qué se iba a equivocar y te iba a marcar a ti primero.

-Y vaya que hace las cosas grandes...

-Solo exagera poquito - dijo haciendo la muestra con los dedos.

-Espero que te hayan dejado nariz de bruja - le dije con sorna.

-Yo solo pedí que me la enderezaran, Chris dice que el cirujano ofrecía un ligero retoque.

-Que no rechazaste...

-Pues no, es gratis.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Aumento de senos?

-No es mala idea - la miré sorprendido - hombre, es broma, no me caería mal.

La verdad no la necesitaba, la mujer tenía una figura envidiable y bastante trabajada.

-Me alegra verte de mejor humor, aunque no era necesario que vinieras.

-Y a mí me alegra verte viva, no te iba a dejar sola con la cara despedazada.

-Vale, sí exagera mucho Moira.

Chris entró un poco de malas al verme a lado de su hermana y nos explicó que solo pasaría una noche en el hospital.

Y yo por dentro me estaba relajando al ver que estaba bien y tomando con filosofía el accidente.

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Bailando

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

.

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 **Por GeishaPax**

.

 **Capítulo 2: Bailando.**

 **.**

 _Y cuando te me acercas_  
 _Se acelera mi motor_  
 _Me das fiebre_  
 _Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir_

 _._

 **ÉL**

-Suéltame Leon, voy a poner en su lugar a esa bruja.

Claire a veces me sorprende con lo que hace, hoy ha hecho semejante escenita en el club que a veces pienso es más peligrosa que Ada Wong. Mi amiga no es muy afecta al baile, pero a veces le dan ganas de ir y hoy fue el día.

Hoy la vi por primera vez de vestido y vaya sorpresa que fue el verla así. Era un vestido sin mangas, strapple creo le llaman, negro, que llegaba dos manos mías arriba de la rodilla, no era tan corto a los que acostumbraba a usar últimamente pero tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación para personas como yo, que tenemos mente de escritor e imaginamos rápidamente.

Todo iba bien en nuestra salida cuando un hombre se acercó a hacerle la plática, yo me alejé un poco malhumorado y vi a una linda rubia cuando de repente escuché gritos, así que al reconocer a la voz enojada de Claire Redfield supuse que se acababa de ir al demonio mi oportunidad de conocer a la mujer y giré buscando a mi amiga.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Claire sobre una mujer morena, le estaba dando la arrastrada de su vida.

La vi mojada por la bebida que supuse le roció la mujer y vi al hombre de pie queriendo separarlas.

Ahí comprendí todo.

El hombre iba acompañado y la mujer se desquitó con Claire.

-¡Qué yo no le hablé a tu novio! - gritó Claire mientras intentaba que la soltara del cabello.

Viendo la ineficacia del intento de hombre que quiso sacarle el número, tomé su bebida y se la rocié a las dos. Aproveché el descuido para llevarme a Claire cargando, ya había tomado su bolso y la llevaba afuera antes de que el de seguridad quisiera echarnos.

-¿Qué se creen las mujeres para rebajarse así por un hombre? - preguntó enojada una vez que estuvimos afuera.

-Te viste muy madura armando pleito como adolescente - le reproché.

-Yo solo me defendí - respondió encogiendo los hombros - ¿o querías que me dejara mojar y golpear por la loca?

-No, lo digo porque la hiciste pedazos gracias al entrenamiento de tu hermano.

-Al menos pude poner en práctica la llave para tirarla en la mesa, nunca lo había hecho...

No pude ante tal comentario y empecé a reír.

-Lamento haberte arruinado la noche - me dijo haciendo un puchero - te alejé de esa mujer.

Me sorprendí por un momento ¿Claire me había visto con intenciones de acercarme a la rubia? Por un momento me sentí apenado, como cuando un niño se come todas las galletas sin permiso.

Suspiré y disimulé mi sorpresa.

-Eres mejor compañera tú, tuve baile, bebida y lucha de mujeres con vestidos mojados - recordando esto último, tomé mi chaqueta y se la puse.

Vi como sacó la lengua y me dio un codazo.

Caminamos hacia mi auto y tuve una idea para no terminar la noche tan pronto.

-Ya que la noche es larga y nos sacaron del lugar temprano...

-Nos sacaste - aclaró - todavía no éramos vetados.

-Ya que evité que fuéramos vetados - corregí rodando los ojos - ¿quieres hacer algo?

-¿Como qué?

* * *

 **ELLA**

Y ahí estábamos, bebiendo ilegalmente encima de su auto en un mirador hablando de las clases de Chris de defensa personal.

-Chris siempre insistió en enseñarme, pero nunca quise aprender porque si de por sí, ya era un poco brusca, con eso iba a asustar a los muchachos en la secundaria.

-No creo que haya sido para tanto Claire.

-No me conociste a esa edad Leon - le aclaré - pesaba el triple de lo que peso ahora y no era nada popular, al final accedí a aprender y cuando empecé a crecer a los catorce y la fuerza divina se apiadó de mí y me compuso, hasta víctima de la delincuencia me volví ¿te imaginas qué antes ni los delincuentes me tomaban en cuenta? - Leon me miraba asombrado - el día que me iba a comprar la motocicleta con mis ahorros, me quiso robar un muchacho como de 16 años por mucho. Le di la paliza de su vida, que me hice leyenda en la escuela, y así Brad del equipo de fútbol, mi amor platónico, se alejó totalmente de mi.

-Pues a mí me gusta que seas así - me dijo sorprendiéndome, enseguida repuso - si hubieses sido una Barbie, no hubiéramos salido vivos de Raccoon City.

-Lo dices porque tu mundo es de polis guapas y espías sensuales - le respondí bebiendo mi cerveza de golpe.

-Y jóvenes motociclistas que saben usar armas.

-Tuvimos una jodida suerte al conocernos ese día.

Me volví a recostar en el cofre del auto y miré hacia el cielo. Leon giró para verme a los ojos.

-¿Hubieses preferido ser una modelo o actriz en vez de ser la mujer que eres ahora?

-La verdad no - contesté con honestidad - me hubiera gustado ser como Lara Croft, así de ruda y sexy.

-Si te pones los implantes, seguro si lo logras - dijo queriendo disimular su sonrisa.

-¿Algún día vas a superar mi broma? Ya pasaron dos meses.

-Si sabes que soy un degenerado, para que pones ideas en mi cabeza...

-¡Leon, que soy sensible! - fingí indignación y empezamos a reír.

-Mira, una estrella fugaz - dijo Leon señalando el cielo - pide un deseo.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en que mi jodido coche al fin estuviera listo para sacarlo del taller. Otra persona en mi lugar hubiera pedido que no hubiera pasado el incidente con Umbrella, pero gracias a ese evento era una persona más fuerte.

-¿Qué pediste? - le pregunté a Leon.

-Que te pelees más seguido para verte empapada.

-Cabrón...

-No puedo decirte o no se me cumple.

Me senté a su lado y mi lado malvado salió a la luz.

-Si querías verme mojada, tenías que llevarme a tu casa y nos metíamos en la tina.

Leon se cayó del coche con lo que dije.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Después de la noche tan interesante de bebidas. Llegamos a mi departamento y Claire se fue directo al cuarto de huéspedes a cambiar y yo me dispuse a meterme a la regadera. Estaba lleno de tierra por mi aparatosa caída del auto en un charco.

Me bañé rápidamente y salí de la regadera y ahí comenzó mi calvario, tal vez era mi castigo por mis comentarios de los implantes, no era un hombre religioso pero empezaba a creer que una fuerza sobrenatural empezaba a pasarme factura.

Al salir, busqué la jodida toalla y no estaba. Recordé que al llevar la ropa a la lavandería, metí todo en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-¡Claire! - grité desde adentro, pero después de esperar un rato no hubo respuesta.

Genial, ya se había dormido seguramente.

Tenía dos opciones: congelarme el culo hasta que despertara o salir por la toalla.

-Qué mierda estoy haciendo...

Tomé la toalla del lavabo, me tapé con semejante pedazo diminuto los genitales y me aventuré a buscar una toalla decente.

* * *

 **ELLA**

No tenía sueño y escuché a Leon entrar a la regadera de su cuarto. Así que me puse a revisar mi correo rápidamente.

Habían llegado unos trámites de las Naciones Unidas que tendría que llevar a la oficina el lunes, pero ya era muy tarde como para revisarlos.

Recordé que aún llevaba la ropa con refresco y alcohol encima, me sentía pegajosa.

Así que tomé mi iPod, me puse los audífonos y me metería a la tina a relajar un rato. Empecé a quitarme la ropa, y al girar para ir por las toallas... pasó el evento, que si no hubiese sido por las circunstancias, para un externo hubiera sido romántico.

Pero justo en ese momento pasó todo.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Abrí la puerta después de llamar varias veces. Así que pasé en la penumbra y me resbalé con lo que supuse era el vestido de Claire.

Justo al avanzar vi a mi amiga de reojo desnuda girando para ir a su baño cuando me caí encima de ella.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?! - gritó Claire desenredándose de sus audífonos.

-¿Por qué está tú desnuda? - pregunté apenado con los ojos cerrados para no verla.

Y la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir con Sherry prendiendo la luz.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Y-yo no quería interrumpir - salió de la habitación presurosa.

-¡Levántate Claire! Te juro que no estoy viendo nada.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Y ahí estábamos, en bata, más rojos que un tomate, llevábamos veinte minutos escuchando a Sherry reír sin parar.

-Lo siento - se secó las lágrimas de los ojos - pero ya al saber la historia es muy gracioso.

-Nos tenemos confianza Sherry pero nunca hemos llegado a ese punto - repuse haciendo énfasis en ESE.

-¿¡No jodan que nunca lo han hecho!? - preguntó incrédula.

-No somos esa clase de amigos Sherry - Leon se veía bastante incómodo con las insinuaciones de nuestra pequeña.

-Admito que Leon está jodidamente bueno Sherry, pero por primera vez en mi vida, créeme que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

Lo siguiente que vi fue tanto a Sherry como Leon con la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo.

-¿O sea que me viste todo? - preguntó Leon.

-Yo les vi todo - contestó Sherry - me sorprende Claire, yo en tu lugar ya me hubiera comido...

-¡Sherry! - Leon y yo la detuvimos al mismo tiempo.

-Y a todo esto ¿no volvías al mediodía señorita? - Leon cambió el tema, cosa que agradecí.

-Quise volver antes, quería desayunar con ustedes pero creo que si no hubiera interrumpido ya estaría en camino mi hermanito...

-¡Sherry! - otra vez la callamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ven? Ya hasta se sincronizan y piensan lo mismo.

.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, veo que gustó mucho el fic y eso me da gusto. Solo pasaron unos días y empezaron a llegar los reviews, creo que desde el mismo día que lo subí. Gracias por ser mis fieles seguidores. Veo que tienen muchas preguntas y espero poder responder algunas, no creo responderles todas o arruinamos el fic.

 ** _Respondamos los reviews:_**

Pily Chan

Excelente inicio!  
No me perderé esta historia por nada!  
Leon enamorado y Claire haciéndose la desentendida, eso me gusta. Esas historias de romances entre amigos siempre me han encantado! Creo que es la mejor base para una relación. Y tu las escribes tan bien!  
Como siempre sucede con tus fics, este se va a mis preferidos.  
Gracias por seguir deleitándonos con tus historias!  
Sorry por no dejarte el review desde mi cuenta, pero estoy escribiendo en una tablet prestada.  
Pily.

 _R: Gracias! Quise invertir los papeles, siempre Claire ama a Leon desde hace mucho tiempo, así que usando la mágica teoría de Pixar de: "¿Qué pasaría sí...?" salió esta idea, y la verdad lo agradezco. Han salido cosas muy divertidas. Empezar la relación como amistad... mmm no sé si sea prudente, pero Claire va a ser lenta en este fic y ella no sabe nada, y se va a enterar mucho tiempo después a raíz de un terrible suceso._

 _Ahora yo te haré las preguntas obligadas de ¿volverás a escribir? y si es así ¿cuándo planeas volver? Tu eres mi ejemplo de maldad, y sin ti no estaría de vuelta :3 tus fics tanto de RE y CCS son mis favoritos, deseo leerte de nuevo._

 _No hago más spoilers, te aseguro que Leon y Claire van a vivir jajaja  
Un beso_

Frozenheart7

¡Uy, esta historia promete! *coge bol de palomitas y se sienta en el sofá mientras come*

¿Que planeas mujer malvada? Eso de relaciones fugaces suena bien... ¿Porque pones a Claire siempre con todo el mundo? La culpa es de Capcom, no le pone una pareja fija (o es Moira y nadie ha confirmado que es lesbiana ?¿)

A ver que sucede con el super agente Leon.

PD: Actualiza WWTLF quiero saber ya el final. A ver que planea Alexia Troll 2000 XD

 _R: Como te dije en Facebook, si no me resuelven lo de Steve, Claire se va a meter con todo el mundo. Eso significa Weskerfield AU en un futuro, pero ese va a ser como mi obra cumbre, así que estoy escribiendola con sumo cuidado, no quiero cometer errores._

 _El super agente va a pasar las de Caín, va a tener un problema bastante serio con alguien aquí._

 _*Agarra su bowl y espera que continues tu fic, la pelea que dejaste al final estuvo tremenda y quiere que se peleen por esa mujer*_

 _Ya actualicé. Calma jajaja_

Queen

Vaya, vaya! Muy buen comienzo.  
Me encantan tus ideas y como manejas la personalidad de cada personaje, mas que todo me gusta que los personajes lleven una vida normal, cotidiana, o que sean simples civiles que no luchan contra locos que quieren apoderarse del mundo.  
Puedo notar que tienes una mania por el cleon  
( igual que yo) aunque creo que mas que todo por claire.  
Continuaras la historia? Eso espero...porfa siguela . Bye!

Queen

Oh! Se me olvido preguntartelo claire siente algo por Leon o solo Leon es el enamorado aqui? Me gusta esta Claire, es mucho mas fresca;D

 _R: Este fic va a ser un poquito más normal, aunque en los últimos capítulos tendrán un poco de acción, así que no es tan civil como quisieramos. La lucha contra el bioterrorismo va a continuar. Yo más que manía por el Cleon, tengo una manía con Claire (o las pelirrojas en general) al grado de que me pinté el cabello durante dos años seguidos de rojo. A Leon también lo amo, pero amo más a Claire y a Wesker, antes hacía puras historias Cleon pero ya me adentré a crear nuevas parejas y eso me encanta, aunque sí, son parejas de Claire._

 _No puedo responder tu pregunta de los sentimientos, pero me alegra saber que te guste esta nueva Claire._

xIfYouSaySox

Espera. Espera. Sigo procesandolo. ¡Es como Navidad! ¿Otro fic Cleon? ¡Siiiii!. Me encanta la premisa, muy original. ¿Sabes qué más me encanta? Las interacciones entre ellos, cada diálogo, absolutamente todo. La personalidad de esta Claire es genial... y que Leon sea el que esta enamorado de ella me fascina. (También aprecio la rinoplastia que le hicieron a Claire, la necesitaba)  
Momento de las preguntasCuántos capítulos tendrá? ¿Cada cuánto actualizaras? ¿Chris será personaje habitual? ¿Habrá más pairings? ¿Te atosigo demasiado?  
Desde ya, te doy mi apoyo con este fic.  
¡Saludos!

 _R: Jajajaja esto es como mi pre regalo de cumpleaños, cuando leas esto, tal vez sea ya mi post cumple jajaja Leon y Claire ahora comparten un muy particular sentido del humor, Claire podría decirse que incluso más ácido o subido de tono que Leon. Claire no debería ser siempre la de la friendzone con Leon, creo que no se lo merece, leí mucho en el pasado en historias Cleon y pasa lo siguiente_

 _a) Claire ama a Leon, Leon no se da cuenta_

 _b) Ninguno se da cuenta_

 _c) Viven juntos y se dan cuenta_

 _d) Viven juntos y uno se enamora, al poco rato el otro._

 _e) Leon es un alcohólico de relaciones fugaces y claire se queda en la friendzone hasta que Leon se da cuenta de que es un imbécil_

 _Así que yo haré:_

 _opción f) Claire será la de relaciones fugaces, Leon no aceptará estar en la friendzone y se complicará todo._

 _La rinoplastia de Claire, la verdad si urgía, la desgraciaron mucho en RE Rev2, antes se me hacía muy bonita y en ese juego hasta la personalidad de Claire fue horrible, no sé, no es la Claire que conocí. ¿Cuántos capítulos? Calculo 20 aproximadamente pero serán igual de cortos. ¿Cada cuando actualizaré? Cuando tenga oportunidad (entre dos semanas, espero), estoy escribiendo otro fic que va a ser como LA OBRA y no quiero quitarle tampoco atención. ¿Chris será personaje habitual? Podría decirse que sí, va a tener unos dos o tres episodios donde aparecerá más que otros personajes. ¿Pairings? Pues te puedo adelantar un poco de Chris y Sheva, Jake y Sherry, Jill y Josh, y Helena estará con alguien pero no defino con quien, quiero que esta vez sea hetero. ¿Me atosigas? No, una vez que te unes a FF: DSTLO en Facebook y conoces a Yandere Frozenheart o a Polatriux, empieza el acoso jajaja así que no._

 _Gracias por el apoyo  
Un abrazo_

Light of Moon

Owwwwwwwww :3  
Maldito FF no deja que triunfe la maldad xD  
Me está gustando mucho tu historia y debo de decirte algo, ¡Me estás haciendo adicta al Cleon!  
Me encanta la nueva actitud de Claire, más fresca y relajada, y Leon en la friendzone aunque él diga que no jajajaja "blusas crop, para mí una ombliguera..." No culpo a Leon, para mí también son ombligueras xD  
La historia promete mucho y estoy fascinada con ella, ya tienes mi fav y mi follow!  
Espero el segundo capítulo!  
Nos leemos!  
Besos con babas de Leon jajaja

 _R: Ashglsduiadngdourgjaajdjafaka le gané a FF jajaja viva el mal. Me da gusto que te guste mi historia y volverte adicta al Cleon, este fic va a tener todo tipo de situaciones, desde las cómicas como las de hoy hasta muy tristes, que te puedo decir, tu eres la única que sabe sobre ese OC y el drama del telenovelón de Ernesto Alonso jaja :3 yo tampoco se mucho de moda, hace poco me compré un crop y cuando me lo vi fue de ammm es una ombliguera pegada jajajaja ya sabes que va a tener eso fragmentos de mi vida y mis borracheras y más :D así que las que lean esta respuesta, sabrán que algunas borracheras las habré pasado yo (no es orgullo, pero ya lo tomo con humor). Gracias por el apoyo, tu me incitaste a sacar el primer capítulo antes de tiempo, así que VIVAN LAS HERMANAS DE LA MALDAD.  
Besos con baba de mmm hoy Jake :P_

Zhines

Ooooo, interesante historia querida, no soy fan del Cleon, pero me agradó este capitulo. Espero pronto saber de la historia. Nos leemos.

 _R: Hola Zhines, ya se que eres 100% Aeon (Life es claro ejemplo) pero me da gusto que me leas. Te aseguro que sabrás pronto de los próximos capítulos._

* * *

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 ** _Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews._**


	3. Concierto

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 3: Concierto**.

.

 _No hay bella melodía_  
 _En qué no surjas tu_  
 _Ni yo quiero escucharla_  
 _Si no la escuchas tu_

.

 **ELLA**

Desde la muerte de Neil Fisher nadie se imaginaba que la seria y responsable CEO, Claire Redfield llegaría con una resaca terrible. Y ahí estaba yo, en plena conferencia representando serenidad cuando por dentro pedía que me aplastara la cabeza una caja fuerte.

Pero algo se apiadó de mi, una fuerza divina, o más bien, Moira Burton hizo de las suyas.

La muchacha salió de la sala con tranquilidad, supuse que al baño.

Cuando a los pocos minutos empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios y una brisa nada ligera nos empezó a empapar.

Empezamos a salir de forma ordenada y como buena jefa, fui la última en salir del lugar, y al ir por los pasillos vi una cajetilla vacía que reconocí perfectamente de color verde.

Después de que los elementos de seguridad nos permitieron el acceso a las instalaciones de TerraSave, tomé a una empapada Moira del brazo y la metí para el interrogatorio.

-Así que Benson & Hedges...

-No entiendo.

-Tu afición te delató Moira - le dije sacando la cajetilla de mi pantalón - estaba cerca de la escalera de incendios...

-Mierda - se dejó caer en la silla.

-No te voy a delatar, la verdad estaba pensando como cancelar o salir de ahí...

-Lo sé - su voz sonaba más a agradecimiento - traes una cara terrible.

-No quiero vodka en mucho tiempo, y debo decir que el culpable ahora no fue Leon.

-¿Saliste con alguien más?

Moira me miraba como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Con mi hermano... Debí imaginar que terminaría mal la cosa ¿por qué todo el mundo se asombra de que no haya ido a beber con Leon? Hasta el mismo Leon se sorprendió.

-Es que son como uña y mugre desde hace un tiempo, y desde que Sherry los vio desnudos...

-¡Qué no pasó nada!

-Vale, no te enojes - levantó los brazos en señal de rendición - pero ustedes salen siempre de cacería.

-En está ocasión salí con Chris porque me dio una noticia... Bueno, necesitaba apoyo y se decidió.

-No te estoy entendiendo nada Claire.

-Si todo sale como lo planeamos antes de ponernos como una cuba, Chris se casará...

-¡Por Dios! ¿Se lo va a pedir a Sheva al fin?

-Este fin de semana...

-Ahora entiendo la borrachera, se armó de valor con la única persona que bebe como camionero.

-Y esa es tu jefa - dije orgullosa.

-Y me debes un favor por salvarte el día de hoy...

-No me jodas...

-¡Claire! Alguien podría oírte.

-Es tu mala influencia mujer, yo hablaba decentemente.

* * *

 **ÉL**

-¿Acaso esa niña está mal?- pregunté aún sorprendido - está bien que Barry es su padre pero ¿regalarte las entradas para ir a ver a Neil Young porque tiene que ir a una boda de su familia?

Estaba en mi computadora, llenando un informe de la D.S.O. cuando recibí la llamada de mi amiga.

 _-Va a acompañarla su futuro novio..._

-¿Y no es mejor ir al concierto con el muchacho?

 _-Iba a ir con Barry al concierto..._

-Vale, que se vaya a la boda, yo si voy a aprovechar el concierto.

Escuché su risa desde el otro lado.

-¿Cuándo es el concierto? - pregunté.

- _La próxima semana, ideal para ti en tus vacaciones_.

-¿Y las tuyas?

Claire mandó la solicitud para vídeollamada y la abrí.  
Estaba en su escritorio con una blusa blanca escotada y mostrando dos boletos de avión.

-¿Es en Nueva Orleans?

 _-La jefa de TerraSave en Nueva York dijo que iba a repartir invitaciones de la boda de su hermano con la familia -_ se pasó los boletos por el cuello de una forma nada retacada, que para quien viera está llamada aparte de nosotros, parecería una invitación nada amigable.

-Claire, no tienes familia en Nueva Orleans...

- _La novia sí, o eso creen aquí_ \- me respondió mientras me mostraba una esquina de su oficina llena de invitaciones de boda.

-¿Chris no fue rechazado?.

 _-Desde hace dos semanas están comprometidos, y son veloces para empezar a organizar..._

-¿Cuándo se casan? ¿En un mes?

 _-No Don Gracioso, tenemos cinco meses, decidido por ellos porque tendrán que viajar una temporada a África para resolver unos asuntos para el traslado de Sheva a la B.S.A.A. de Norteamérica._

-¿Tengo que comprar traje o fui vetado de la boda por tu hermano?

 _-Aunque no seas su persona favorita actualmente por lo de China, te aseguro que la invitación al agente Kennedy es directamente de él, conozco a mi hermano y ya se le está pasando el enojo_ \- levantó la invitación con mi nombre - _lo que no sé, es si poner otro boleto para una acompañante, no sé, espía._

-Ni lo intentes Claire, no la llevaría a la boda de tu hermano.

- _Entonces tendrás que soportar a la pesada directora de TerraSave haciendo un baile sorpresa para los invitados..._

-¿Los va a obligar a bailar? - no pude evitar reír imaginando las clases de baile de Chris.

 _-Te obligaré a bailar si sigues molestando_ \- se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su oficina - _tengo que irme. Te veo en unas horas en tu departamento._

-¿Qué? ¿Mi departamento?

Demasiado tarde, había colgado. Me levanté de mi mesa y me dirigí al cubículo de Helena.

Estaba revisando unos papeles con Ark Thompson, uno de mis mejores amigos que había sobrevivido a los horrores de Umbrella.

-Es bueno verlos juntos, necesito su ayuda.

Helena dejó de ver la mesa y giraron a verme. Nos movimos de la zona al pasillo.

-Necesito que me cubran más tarde.

-Un encubrimiento con Hunnigan de última hora... Mmm - Ark sonrió mientras Helena le hacía segunda - ¿acaso esto tiene que ver con una mujer?

-Sí - respondí despreocupadamente.

Ark y Helena no esperaban esa respuesta, desde que volvimos de China, mis citas o salidas habían desaparecido para volverse salidas con un "amigo". O eso suponían por las salidas a bares.

-¿Conociste a alguien? - preguntó Helena.

-Ya la conocía.

-¿Vas a salir con alguien que ya conoces? ¿Acaso la regla de Leon era no volver a salir dos veces con la misma chica? - preguntó Ark más confundido.

-Tiene derecho de antigüedad, la conozco desde hace quince años.

-¿Ada?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No, Claire Redfield.

Helena no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, sabía de su existencia pero no la conocía físicamente. Tal vez porque la fotografía que tengo de Sherry y Claire conmigo está en mi alcoba y no tengo ninguna de ellas en la oficina o la sala de mi apartamento.

-¿Claire Redfield? - preguntó la mujer - ¿y es igual de...? Ya sabes ¿cómo Chris Redfield?

-Si lo dices por el aspecto rudo y la musculatura, estás equivocada, Claire es muy diferente a su hermano - respondió Ark.

-Chris Redfield en algún momento fue un humano normal, bastante atractivo para el género femenino - le respondí mientras sacaba mi teléfono y empezaba a abrir las carpetas - la vida no lo ha tratado tan bien, pero antes era muy diferente a como se ve ahora, se endureció de facciones, en cambio, su hermana... debió ser modelo, pero a un desgraciado se le ocurrió trastornarnos la vida y es activista.

Le mostré el teléfono con una fotografía que Claire nos había tomado hace un tiempo en una cena de la Casa Blanca, cuando aún trabajaba para el ex presidente Graham.

Helena vio la foto con asombro y Ark la miró de reojo. Esa foto era un poco personal pero era de las pocas que conservaba, estábamos vestidos elegantemente y ella llevaba un vestido rosa, muy entallado y me veo a un costado, peinado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Helena pasó el dedo por error a la siguiente fotografía. Esa era más reciente, era una fiesta de disfraces donde terminé arrastrado con ella a la B.S.A.A.

Ella iba de vaquera y yo de pirata.

-Es muy guapa - dijo Helena regresándome el aparato - demasiado - puntualizó.

-Leon... ¿Te gusta la hermana del hombre que te odia por defender a Ada Wong?

La pregunta que soltó Ark me sacó de balanza.

-Esa cara es un sí - dijo Helena - yo pensé que estabas tras de Wong.

-Es difícil... Ada, no sé qué se trae Ada, y el estar con Claire, salir con ella seguido...

-¿Entonces es con ella con la que sales? - Ark seguía sorprendido.

-Ella también es complicada - respondí - no busca nada con nadie, nada serio...

-Me suena familiar... - ironizó Ark y Helena rió.

-¿Entonces Claire viene? - una voz nos sacó de concentración.

Hunnigan sonreía detrás de nosotros.

-Tendrás que pagar con horas extras regresando de tus vacaciones.  
Mierda. Al menos eso significaba que tenía autorización para irme.

* * *

 **ELLA**

La aventura a Nueva Orleans empezó desde que llegué a casa de Leon. Pensaba en preparar algo para cenar en lo que salía de la oficina pero mi amigo me sorprendió al estar esperándome en el aeropuerto.  
Salimos a cenar y llegamos a preparar las maletas de Leon.

Y ahora estábamos en el avión revisando en la computadora a que hotel llegar.

-Debimos hacer la reservación con tiempo Claire.

-Es el precio que pagamos por ver películas en Netflix en vez de revisar hoteles.

Me miró con ternura y seguimos revisando hasta dar con un buen lugar.

Los hoteles estaban un poco saturados por el concierto pero al menos conseguimos una habitación sencilla que compartiríamos por dos noches.

Al llegar al hotel y dejar las cosas, fui directo a la regadera. Me bañé velozmente en lo que Leon veía una película en la televisión.

Salí velozmente con la bata puesta mientras él se levantaba y me reemplazaba.

Mientras Leon se daba un baño, salí a recorrer un poco los alrededores. Los vendedores de souvenires ya estaban por la zona por lo que me fijé en los alrededores para ver si había algo de mi interés.

* * *

 **EL**

Salí de la ducha, asegurándome de ahora si llevar una toalla antes de entrar. Claire estaba de pie con los audífonos puestos, una maña recién adquirida por lo que veo. Se estaba cambiando la playera y yo me quedé en el marco de la puerta viendo como un degenerado.

Sus delgados dedos estaban tomando la blusa por los costados y observé cómo se levantaba lentamente la prenda. Sus curvas, su piel blanca, todo era perfecto, y para terminar de impresionarme descubrí un brasiere azul de encaje que amoldaba su figura.

Y no pude evitar pensar en ese incidente donde terminé encima de ella.  
Se puso una playera larga, tipo vintage, vi como se la acomodaba y daba vuelta, la saludé con la mano.

-¿Llevas mucho ahí?

-No - mentí - recién salgo.

-Toma - me lanzó algo - revisa si te queda.

La atrapé en el aire. Era una playera negra con la silueta de Neil Young. Claire me modeló su playera, una de esas largas, de moda, que parecía un atrapasueños.

-Fue lo mejor que encontré - me respondió con honestidad mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se ponía un short.

Miré disimuladamente.

-Bonito azul.

-Venga cállate.

-Muy llamativo para salir de vacaciones conmigo.

-Te estás ganando una tunda...

Me puse los pantalones mientras veía a Claire ponerse sus botas. Giró para verme y sonrió.

-Te ves genial Leon.

-Lo sé, soy el hombre más genial en tu vida.

-Aparte de mi hermano y Piers...

La vi un poco melancólica al recordar al francotirador que acompañaba a su hermano durante el incidente con Simmons.

-Venga Claire, hoy no te voy a dejar deprimir...

La cargué en mis brazos y la lancé en la cama para un ataque de cosquillas.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Después de comer una rica, sana y sobre todo, grasosa hamburguesa, nos fuimos a formar para ir al concierto. Supongo que Leon no ha perdido el toque porque muchas mujeres me miraban con recelo. Pero eso no me importó, nadie me iba a arruinar el concierto.

Me acerqué a un vendedor y fui por una soda, que Leon no me dejó pagar.

Después de eso al volver a la fila pasó algo gracioso. Supongo que un hombre me veía de una forma indecente al grado de que Leon se fue a abrazarme de espaldas y así nos quedamos un buen tiempo.

-Una cosa es ligar a otra violarte con la mirada.

Se veía malhumorado y no pude evitar reírme.

-Te aseguro que hoy no estoy con la intención de sacar aventura de una noche. Hoy sólo seré para ti.

Leon sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Fue algo tierno y raro de ver en él. No es una persona muy demostrativa, al menos no como civil.

Pocas veces he visto a Leon demostrando afecto. La primera fue en un tren, cubriendo a Sherry con su cuerpo de la explosión de las instalaciones que iban desapareciendo.

La siguiente fue mientras nos escondíamos de Umbrella, con John, David y Rebecca. Incluso en ese entonces empezaba a creer que me gustaba.

Después fui secuestrada, y a mi regreso, nos vimos meses después, lo que obtuve al verlo fue un abrazo estrujador que provocó los celos de Chris.

Años después en la Casa Blanca, Leon me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras yo tomaba una foto.

Mucho tiempo después, Leon y yo nos encontramos en un aeropuerto maldito, donde me dio palabras de ánimo y se ofreció a llevarme.

Después del incidente con Alex Wesker, entre Leon y Piers me apoyaron en rehabilitación. Leon fue a la primera persona que vi, Chris estaba en misión y no pudo volver antes.

Leon me tenía de la mano cuando abrí los ojos, dijeron las enfermeras que no se movió de ahí desde que llegó.

Creo que es la segunda vez que tiene un gesto así conmigo sin estar de misión.

Bioterrorismo, sacando lo mejor de las personas, vaya broma...

* * *

 **EL**

Estábamos en pista pero los lugares eran buenos, empezó el concierto al poco tiempo de que ingresamos. Llevábamos veinte minutos de concierto cuando se empezó a escuchar She's Always Dancing, Claire empezó a canturrear y le hice segunda. Pero el momento cumbre fue durante For the Love of Man cuando empezaron a proyectar a parejas durante el concierto, me recordó a la kiss camera de los partidos.

No esperaba que apareciéramos en pantalla, así que al vernos, giré para ver a Claire y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero no contaba con que ella haría lo mismo y nos besamos en la comisura de los labios.

Claire se puso como un tomate.

No quiero imaginar cómo estaba yo.

La tomé nuevamente del rostro y le di un beso rápido. Ella me miró asombrada.

-Es como la kiss cam - le dije y ella rió.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, veo que gustó mucho el fic y eso me alegra. Ya llevamos tres capítulos y vaya que pasan muchas cosas.  
Ya los encueré, ya bebieron y hoy se fueron de concierto. La idea fue de nuestro beta Vic Sage. Gracias por ser mis fieles seguidores.

 _ **Respondamos los reviews**_ :

Light of Moon

Jajajajajajaja me meo! Pinche Leon mente de escritor jaja me sentí pervertida! Jajajajaja esa Claire peleando me recordó a una vivencia personal pero que no comentaré por aquí jajaja Leon se cayó del auto, amé esa parte!  
Jajaja hermana de la maldad, hoy te la mamaste jajajaja Me encantó donde Sherry dice que tendrá un hermanito, por un momento sentí un poco de pena por Leon, todo un caballero, un caballero en la friendzone. Me encanta esta historia y punto, así que ya cuentas con mi presión para que actualices muy muy seguido haha.  
Tienes razón he reído mucho, así que no habrá reclamos!  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!  
Besos con baba de Leon.

 _R: Yo soy una pervertida, yo tengo mente de escritor. Ya sabes que yo también me peleé jajaja a todos les encantó Leon cayéndose del auto jaja._

 _Sherry es una mini troll si la comparamos con Alexia. El caballero de la friendzone jajaja amé a los desnudos. Hoy fue capítulo kawaii jaja_

 _Pero empezará pronto lo sabroso._

 _Besos de Jake_

Pily-chan

Ok.  
Confieso que anduve de metiche leyendo respuestas a otros review y vi que VAS A HACER UN WESKERFIELD! (Con Claire, por supuesto, pues no soy homofobica pero no me simpatiza leer a Wesker con Chris). Esperaré ese fic con ansias!  
Lo de volver a escribir... ante todo, gracias por tus bellas palabras. Es lindo que aún tengas presentes los fics de CCS después de taaaaanntos años. Y la respuesta es: no lo sé mi amiga. Según yo quiero empezar una novela inédita y animarme a publicar pero estoy en una etapa donde leo mucho y escribo nada... Odio esos bloqueos.  
Ya veremos que sucede. Lo más seguro es que elimine los fics inconclusos de CCS... Ú.Ù  
En fin, excelente capítulo y tu Sherry me encanta. Con esa personalidad picaresca!  
Y estoy al pendiente de WWTLF y este fic!  
Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos y ya hay que ponernos de acuerdo para hallarnos en Facebook.

 _R: Sí, haré un Weskerfield y tampoco quiero poner a Wesker con Chris jajaja no me los imagino, Wesker decía con Light of Moon arriba presente, es como de cogerse a todas, pero no a todos jaja yo también he tenido bloqueos y te entiendo. Te dejé PM para ver lo del Facebook._

 _Besos_

Frozenheart7

¡Madre mía! ¡Así que a esto de verse desnudos te referías! Sherry, la amo XD  
He visto la referencia a los implantes... Me gustó cuando Claire le hizo una llave de Karate a la mujer del bar, tirandola sobre la mesa. Típica peli de acción.

No em imagino a Claire con sobrepeso y dando tundas por el instituto donde no era popular. Pero le pega esa faceta.

Será como Lara Croft, yo también quiero. Weskerfield AU ¡Yes!  
Ya actualizaré, ya actualizaré, lo prometo.

xIfYouSaySox Si te unes a FF en facebook te stalkearé. Avisada estás, ¡únete! No muerdo... menos en la cama *tose*

¡Nos leemos!

 _R: Afortunadamente nadie me ha visto desnuda como a ellos jajaja por mucho he tenido que salir a buscar mi toalla cuando estoy sola. Claire es ruda, yo me he peleado pero no así jaja_

 _Tampoco fui gorda de niña, así que saqué anécdotas de varias amigas._

 _Los implantes pronto volverán, ya verás jajaja._

 _Susara cayó, falta ella. Besos._

xIfYouSaySox

Ahora que estoy en la pausa del almuerzo, leo y comento. Pssst, algunas personas solo comen, son gente muy rara.  
Bueno, al grano. Me encantó el capítulo.  
Claire dando palizas, jaja, es genial. Yo que la mujer le doy una paliza a mi novio o hago una salida dramática.  
Amé el comentario de las polis guapas y las espías sensuales, jaja, esta Claire es muy elocuente, me encanta.  
Para mi Claire ya es como una Lara Croft, menos "dotadacomo bien dijo Leon) y mata-zombies.  
Leon cayendose del coche *colapsá en risa* no es para menos ese comentario, mmmmmm.  
Jajaja, la escena del baño (bueno, no, la despensa/cuarto de lavado o donde sea que guarde las toallas Leon) pasará a la historia.  
Esa Sherry picarona... traía puedo. unas ideas encima. Malinterpreto la situación, eso lo entiendo, ¿pero pensar que eran amigos con derechos? Jajaja, es que no puedo. También he leído lo del Weskerfield AU, ¡Qué emoción! eso de "LA OBRA" me tiene a tope.  
Me gusta la opción f, me gusta y mucho.  
No, no, no. Con eso de Jill y Josh me hiciste llegar a una conclusión muy apresurada... ¿Josh es la "persona especial" de Jill en WWTLF? ¿Sabes qué? no me digas, no importa cuanto te lo exija no me lo digas.  
Umm, a lo mejor Helena con, mmmmmm *cara pensativaPiers? (como en "Perdido sin Ti" de AddieCarlos? ¿Nicholai? si el final en el que sobrevive es canónico, claro esta, jaja.  
No pude evitar leer las respuestas a los reviews, amo hacer eso. Y te diré que coincido contigo. Aunque amo el Cleon, amo a Claire en general (como se pueda llegar a amar a un personaje ficticio) me gusta emparejarla con todos: con Leon, Jake (como en tu one shot y en "Adiós Pelirroja" de Addie), Wesker (como en "Cuerpo Cautivo", y todo lo de Adry en general, ah y en "Dark Temptation" mi nuevo amor), Pierscomo en "El soldado desconocido" de M. Bidden o "Losing Grip" de Addie si mal no recuerdo), Carlos (leí un one-shot en inglés un AU de ellos y me encantó la pareja) y con vamos, todos. Tengo una obsesión con Claire. Bueno, luego de ese espacio publicitario seguimos con el review, jaja. Te doy toda la razón la Claire del REV2 no es la misma. Entiendo, la gente cambia ¿pero qué le paso en ese lapso de tiempo que no la vimos? En Degeneration era la misma. En seis años le cambio toda la estructura ósea de la cara (bueno, casi toda) y la actitud. Me sorprendió cuando no pudo tratar con Natalia.  
PD: Respondo desde aquí a Frozenheart (te puedo llamar Frozen?) dentro de poco me uno al grupo y nos stalkeamos mutuamente. Una vez que lo haga te obligaré a actualizar más seguido (?). ¡Saludos a ambas! Menudo review acabo de hacer, ¡con publicidades y todo! Bueno, eran más recomendaciones.

 _R: Claire es la onda, por eso la amo. Ya me cansé de la Claire dramática. Y Claire debió tener ese papel desde el inicio de todo._

 _La escena desnudos pasará por la historia de FanFiction jajaja ¿qué cosa podía pensar Sherry si ve a Leon sobre Claire y desnudos?_

 _Ese Weskerfield será muy interesante y espero que lo reciban bien._

 _Y pues lo mismo que dices de Claire en Revelations, lo mismo pienso._

 _Librate de Frozenheaort o de Pola en Facebook, te lo digo por experiencia._

Zhines

Hola, me haz hecho reir un monton, creo que la comedia se te da muy bien, continua con asi.

Me encanta la personalidad de Claire en este fic, rebelde y sin compromisos. La amo, Inclusive mi primer cosplay fue un intento de Claire (si fue un mal intento), pero bueno.

Espero saber de esta historia pronto.

Nos Leemos

 _R: Creo que es la primera vez que escribo una comedia así jajaja amo a Claire tan humana y rebelde, no tan princesa. Ya sabes de mi cosplay fallido de Ada, algún día volveré muajaja._

 _Nos leemos._

Queen

Jajaja... por poco y me orino de la risaXD  
Si se te da eso de la comedia no?  
Me da mucho que pensar, acaso eres asi como claire en este fic en la vida real ? Asi de cool, fresca, y sabia al hablar, bueno ademas de ser o haber sido pelirroja?.  
Pues MUJER tienes la dulce escencia de una joven y bella flor!;)* te hago una leve reverencia*  
JAJAJA...esa sherry toda una loquilla picarona con sus sabias insinuacionesXD  
casi se me parte la cara de la risotada que pegue al leer este capitulo especialmente cuando leon se callo del carro fue un clasico.  
Llamenme metiche pero me he dado cuenta que haras LA OBRA mas epica de todas sobre...el Weskerfield. En mi vida solo he leido un weskerfield porque siendote sincera a mi me...da...miedo...el ...weskerfield.  
ME PARECE HORRIBLE! :c  
* no me manten por decir eso :'( *

 _R: Pues no sé si fue suerte lo de la comedia, ese día que escribí todo eso estaba desvelada por culpa del café y no dormí nada por escribir jajaja aunque no tengo idea de si me parezco a esta Claire, se que algunas cosas me pasaron. No todas, no me pasó lo de la toalla. Banana_

 _Mi Weskerfield es hermoso, y no lo digo por ser la Autora, sino por el ambiente._

 _Te dejo. Besos_

Julie909

I love your story and I like to see a friendship become something between Leon and Claire. Personally I think he will do a nice mix.

 _R: Well, thanks Julie, Claire is a little more happy in my fanfic, and Leon, Well he is in the friendzone. See you soon!_

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews.


	4. Parte de mi

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 4: Parte de mi**.

.

 _Desde que te conocí_

 _todo en mi vida cambio_

 _Supe al mirarte que al fin_

 _se alejaría el dolor_

 _Que para siempre seríamos dos_

 _._

 **ÉL**

- _Es muy peligroso Leon_ \- expresó Claire preocupada desde la habitación de su hotel.

-No tienes que preocuparte Claire, prometo que me cuidaré - la señal no era la mejor pero al menos podía comunicarme con ella desde el hostal donde me hospedaba en la ciudad de Ho Chi Minh (antiguamente Saigon) en Vietnam.

Mi misión es detener el intercambio de un grupo extremista perteneciente a Abu Nidal que se sospecha trafica con sustancias para la elaboración de armas biológicas.

Claire se encontraba a diferencia de mi en Milwaukee, Wisconsin en un congreso anti terrorista con varias agencias, algo tranquilo comparado a desmantelar células criminales, pero complejo por los temas a tratar. Ya que el presidente hablaría sobre medidas de precaución para evitar un incidente como lo sucedido con el fallecido presidente Benford.

 _-Llevas mucho tiempo en Vietnam, debes tener cuidado_ \- dijo Claire acomodándose su pijama.

-Lo haré - le respondí - ahora debes descansar que tu jornada será larga, ya es la una con diecisiete.

- _Vale, sólo porque allá debe ser como medio día... Te dejo trabajar._

-Serán las semanas más largas de mi vida sin verte.

 _-Serán largas por el alcohol que vas a limpiar_ \- dijo mientras colocaba la computadora en la mesa de su habitación.

-Me estaré comunicando en cuanto sea seguro.

- _Eso espero_...

-Me tienes que presentar "esas" en vivo.

Claire empezó a reír y se acomodó la blusa.

 _-No pensé que te dieras cuenta del aumento de talla_ \- señaló sus senos.

-Claire si no fueras mi amiga... Me hubiera escapado de Vietnam y tu cuarto tendría la música a todo volumen.

- _¡Leon eres un enfermo!_ \- tomó con sus manos sus nuevos senos y se despidió apagando la computadora.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Y Leon desapareció, al inicio no lo vi extraño, pero pasando unos días sin noticias, me empecé a preocupar.

Tenía miedo de perder a otro amigo, primero fue Steve, y recientemente Piers. Aunque no ganaba nada poniéndome paranoica, no podía evitarlo.

Caminé por el hotel aún revisando si Leon se conectaba cuando choqué en el pasillo con un hombre a mi camino al elevador.

No me dejó caer y me tomó por la cintura para no irme de espaldas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, lo siento, no debí ir tan distraída.

-No se disculpe ¿Va al elevador?

Asentí tímidamente mientras abría la puerta y entrábamos. Me logré percatar que en su costoso traje colgaba una identificación, no pude evitar sonreír, era irónico.

-¿Viene al Congreso? - pregunté mirando de nuevo su identificación - Agente Kennedy.

-¿Usted también?

Le mostré mi identificación.

-No esperaba que la CEO de TerraSave fuera tan joven...

-Ni yo que el jefe de división del F.B.I lo fuera...

El hombre me miró confundido. Había revisado con sumo cuidado la lista de los invitados para evitar sorpresas como en el pasado, y el único representante del F.B.I era un tal Joey Kennedy.

Salimos del elevador y caminamos en dirección a la sala de convenciones.

-Conozco a otro Kennedy que trabaja en el F.O.S.

Joey frunció el ceño.

-El apellido Kennedy es muy común, al menos tengo dos familiares policías.

Viendo la incomodidad y la lógica de sus palabras, decidí cambiar el tema mientras ingresábamos al recinto.

-Será mejor que aquí dentro sigamos con la cortesía. No deseo la conocida furia de celos del director de la B.S.A.A.

-Así que conoces a mi hermano...

-Es conocido por su particular pasión en la jornada.

-Sí, eso suena a Chris.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Llevaba casi cuatro meses en Vietnam. Leía mi informe acerca del grupo de Abu Nidal. En menos de año y medio ha adquirido fuerza, pero no sólo eso, sino que hay evidencia de que este acenso ha sido gran parte gracias al perfeccionamiento de armas biológicas al inicio muy incipientes.

Mi misión: Atrapar a los proveedores y mínimo a un miembro posible del grupo extremista, para que este diera información para desmantelar al grupo.

Cerré mi PDA y me dispuse a seguir en mi sitio, cubierto, vigilando uno de los posibles sitios de intercambio cuando una silueta conocida bajó del techo de la vieja fábrica. La mujer con unos binoculares similares a los míos me observó a lo lejos y me saludó.

Me mandó un mensaje a mi celular, que abrí en seguida.

 _"Si acabas temprano de trabajar, veámonos en tu habitación"._

Mujeres, le respondí al momento.

 _"Ya estoy desocupado, hay licor en mi habitación"_.

* * *

-Hola Leon - me habló Ada en cuanto entré a mi habitación.

-Ni quiero preguntar cómo entraste - saludé mientras bajaba mis armas y las acomodaba en la mesa - no pensé en encontrarte tan pronto en una misión.

-Digamos que los intereses de mi jefe están relacionados con esa gente de Abu Nidal...

La vi sosteniendo una copa, alguien se había servido ya licor.

-Desde que estás ocupado en Nueva York, no he podido ir a visitarte.

Dolor directo en el pecho. Por la misión no sabía nada de Claire, tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de comunicarme.

-Tengo vida en Nueva York - respondí sirviéndome también.

Ada levantó su copa para hacer un brindis.

-Porque terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente.

Choqué la copa con ella, esa mujer sabía que no me era indiferente aún.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Ahí estaba, cenando con Joey en un restaurante bastante elegante en Milwaukee. Las jornadas contra el bioterrorismo habían sido largas, y ahora que tuvimos un poco de tiempo libre, fue ideal para salir y comer en un ambiente distinto al laboral.

Había invertido mis últimos cuatro meses en hacer ajustes en la sede de TerraSave de aquí.

-Así que, dime Claire ¿eres así de seria en tu vida cotidiana?

-Para nada - respondí - soy muy diferente a todo lo que ves de mi.

-¿De verdad? Te ves del tipo tierna.

No pude contener la risa ante la afirmación de Joey.

-Soy sobreviviente de Raccoon City, fanática de las motos ¿en verdad crees que mi vida sería tan pacífica después de vivir eso?

-Depende, muchos prefieren retirarse a una vida tranquila después de vivir cosas terribles...

-Yo no soy de esa especie de mujer Joey.

-Eso veo, salud por ello - levantó su copa e hice lo mismo.

Miré al hombre de reojo, era muy simpático.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello más largo, te ha crecido bastante en estas semanas.

-Gracias, supongo... - contesté encogiendo los hombros.

-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa Claire, llevamos tiempo trabajando juntos en cuanto a lo que las agencias nos piden, no te veo fuera del trabajo hasta hoy.

-No estoy nerviosa.

-Demuéstralo.

* * *

Y así terminamos en un billar acabando de cenar.

-Eres un embustero - dije divertida.

-Te juro que no perdí a propósito - respondió dejando su cerveza a un lado - en verdad eres buena.

-Lo sé, el capitán Redfield me entrenó bien.

Joey se acercó y me acomodó el cabello fuera de mis ojos.

-Mejor, siento que le hablaba al tío cosa...

Habíamos bebido lo suficiente para no embriagarnos, estábamos en esa pequeña línea. Dejé mi taco y me fui a la mesa.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York? - preguntó.

-Pasado mañana - respondí.

-¿Y seguiré viéndote en Nueva York?

-Depende...

Me miró extrañado.

-De tu trabajo, del mío...

-Claire, me vuelves loco, me encantas y no quiero verte como algo pasajero.

Me tomó del rostro y me besó.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Estaba molesto y muy desesperado. El maldito intercambio no salió como esperábamos y estoy casi seguro de que Ada tuvo algo que ver con eso. Después de brindar, se lanzó a darme un beso bastante salvaje al que yo respondí, me tiró en la cama y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con lujuria. Yo estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Claire, esa mujer con la que llevaba conviviendo varios meses apareció en mi mente.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Ya habría regresado de Wisconsin? No había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle por la dificultad de la misión y el tiempo que me tomaba, la diferencia de horas no ayudaba para nada.

Me separé lentamente de Ada, y me senté en la cama.

-Así que quieres los preliminares Leon - dijo sonriente mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo frente a mí.

Sus manos iban a mi cinturón cuando la detuve. Me miró extrañada.

-Ada, suena loco esto pero... No quiero terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.

Iba a replicar algo cuando su teléfono sonó. Se puso de pie y revisó el mensaje.

Guardó el aparato y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Supongo que fue divertido mientras duró, suerte con Redfield - dijo antes de salir.

¿De modo qué ella se dio cuenta de mi interés por Claire? O yo era muy obvio o Claire muy despistada.

Me dejé caer en la cama y saqué mi celular. Seguramente me odiaría por no haberle llamado en tanto tiempo...

Y por primera vez en la historia, Claire tenía el teléfono apagado. Espere una hora en lo que me daba una ducha, el teléfono seguía apagado. Algo raro pero tenía que ser consciente de que tal vez al no recibir noticias mías, apagó su teléfono todas las noches.

Iba a marcar a su hotel cuando Hunnigan me mandó un mensaje urgente.  
Al parecer entre los mismos extremistas había un traidor y se acaban de matar. Y no había nada en la mentada bodega que había investigado. Mi fuente del lugar había llegado al escuchar por el radio la balacera.

Alguien se había llevado documentos, archivos de los experimentos y de la investigación. Esa información era valiosa, alguien debía o protegerse o recuperar lo que había en ese lugar.

No pude pensar en la posible complicidad de Ada, por la forma en la que salió de mi habitación, pero era muy improbable que ella llegara tan rápido al lugar.

Tomé mis armas y me dirigí de nueva cuenta al lugar. Me recibió el agente Park, mientras llegaban los demás miembros de mi equipo. Entramos al lugar pero se volvió a desatar el infierno, llegaron los refuerzos del grupo de terroristas y tuvimos que defendernos como pudimos. Y en el lugar apareció Ada de nuevo. Lanzó una granada cegadora y en cierta forma nos ayudó.

Abatimos a nuestros enemigos y Ada se acercó a las cajas para corroborar el robo, o eso dijo para justificar su aparición. Diciendo que su jefe actual estaba trabajando de forma privada buscando la destrucción de las sustancias almacenadas en el lugar. Me mostró el rastreador que había puesto en una caja ya vacía.

Y ahora estaba yo, recién operado de una extracción de bala en el estómago, una de las heridas más dolorosas provocadas por una bala, en un avión esperando dar mi informe y descansar unos días, y al fin poderme encontrar con Claire.

Había logrado mandarle un mensaje al que ella respondió que volvería pronto, que fuera por ella al aeropuerto.

Un tanto seco pero certero.

Mi llegada a Washington fue irrelevante, di mi informe y fui a descansar. Me preparé emocionalmente para la llegada de Claire y en cómo dar mi declaración cuando fui bajado de mi nube de golpe.

Sherry se nos adelantó a todos.

Me marcó emocionada por vernos nuevamente a mi amiga y a mí, esperando que yo le ayudara a sacarle a Claire la identidad y relación del hombre con el que se flechó.

Así que haciendo mil demonios y sin dormir bien, me fui a recogerla esperando que fuera un embrollo de la chiquilla Birkin.

Claire apareció con sus maletas y me saludó efusivamente. Llevaba unos jeans a la cintura y un top negro, chamarra blanca de cuero y el cabello suelto. Había vuelto a estar largo, llevaba lentes de sol y un labial rojo; me quedé como bobo observándola por primera vez así.

-Eres un idiota - dijo soltando las maletas y abrázandome con fuerza, solté un quejido - ya me dijo Sherry que casi te sacan las tripas.

-Soy demasiado duro, pero tus senos nuevos se sienten naturales - dije respondiendo a su abrazo - lamento no haberte llamado antes.

-Ya estás aquí - dijo ella aliviando la tensión.

La ayudé con sus maletas y salimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Quieres ir a dejar tus maletas antes de encontrarnos con Sherry? - dije cerrando la cajuela.

-Sí, sirve que te adelanto las nuevas...

Eso no me gustó para nada. Subimos al auto y salimos del lugar.

-¿Algo relevante?

-Me cayó un rayo...

Frené de golpe provocando insultos de los conductores de atrás.

-¿¡Y lo dices tan tranquila!?

-No literalmente Leon, hay un dicho siciliano que dice que cuando un hombre se enamora, dicen que le cayó un rayo.

Lo que estaba temiendo se estaba volviendo realidad.

-¿Qué hay de tus intereses de soltería de hace unos meses?

-Se fueron al diablo - rió - sólo salgo con alguien, no me estoy casando.

Y mi mundito se derrumbó.

-¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

-Joey pero no te preocupes, lo conocerás en la boda de Chris.

-Será interesante...

Y para colmo se llamaba como el testarudo de mi hermano menor. Sonreí forzadamente mientras rogaba que Sherry no preguntara cosas guarras en el interrogatorio.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, veo que gustó mucho el fic y eso me alegra. Ya llevamos cuatro capítulos y vaya que pasan muchas cosas.

Santo cielo, Claire ya tiene a alguien en su vida y no es Leon. ¿Quién carajo será ese tal Joey?

Mientras tanto el pobre diablo, rechazó a Ada.

Feliz cumpleaños veinte Resident Evil. Meditando y al rato recibiré el odio de mi beta por publicar antes de tiempo jajaja decidí adelantar el capítulo por motivo de nuestro aniversario, y como no quería dejar la fecha. Dos capítulos seguidos de FITY.

Respondamos los reviews:

xIfYouSaySox  
Perdón por el review tardío, no tengo excusas.  
Bueno, al grano, me gusto mucho el capítulo de hoy. Moira y su afición por los BensonHedges, jaja.  
La analogía de la uña y mugre siempre logra sacarme un "Ewwwww" no sé creo que prefiero la de "uña y carne" me saca un "Ewww" mucho más corto.  
¿Chris y Sheva se casarán? Bueno, afortunadamente no esta Jessica para arruinarles la relación, jaja, al menos no aún. Me imagino a Claire y a Chris bebiendo como locos hasta llegar al borde del coma etílico, ja.  
Leon tiene toda la razón, Chris Redfield solía ser un humano normal muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy atractivo. Ah, ví en Wattpad las fotos del teléfono de Leon, son...muy... sugerentes, jaja, me encantaron, estaría que igual que Helena. Y ¡Ark! ¡Mi queridísimo Ark! no sé porque me alegro cada que leo de el, recuerdo pensar que era el personaje secundario de Damnation era el. ¡Cómo no pensé en él! ¡El podría ser la pareja de Helena! Sería genial. No me canso de repetirlo, me encanta esta Claire, me saco una risotada eso de la invitación para una acopañante espía.  
Leon, Leon, Leon ¿observando a Claire mientras se desviste? Ni Steve Burnside en sus mejores tiempos, jaja, aunque debo admitir que en CV era bastante dulce. Hablando de dulce, amé el recuento de momentos de muestras de afectos de Leon. "Bioterrorismo, sacando lo mejor de las personas" jajajaja.  
¡Se besaron! Leon no pierde el tiempo.  
¡Qué emoción por el Weskerfield! La semana pasada me la habré pasado leyendo de ellos, maldición, así comence con el Cleon, ¿Sabes que me rematará y los convertirá en mi OTP? Terminar de leer Cuerpo Cautivo, eso... eso los volvera mi pareja favorita, cada vez me gustan más y más. Mier, pase de una pareja no-pero-casi-canón (al menos en el apartado de Resi en mi cabeza así es el Cleon) a una más crack aún.  
Lamento que ya es demasiado tarde, estoy por unirme a la secta "yandere" pero gracias por el consejo.  
Ciao.

 _R: O sea ¿qué pedo? Jajaja ya tenemos una Yandere jajaja lo de los Benson fue porque como fumadora pasiva, debo decir que mis amigos últimamente tienen la maña de comprar cigarros mentolados. En fin. Vivan los novios Chris y Sheva, ya era hora, al pobre hombre se le va el tren, casi llega a los cuarenta y sólo. Con apariencia de troll con esteroides._

 _Las fotos del cel de Leon son bien hermosas jajaja quedaban a la perfección. Helena tiene otro novio, lo siento, ya lo definí cuando escribía todos los capítulos adelantados de este fic. Si, ya adelanté un poco y les va a dar algo._

 _Si yo fuera Leon y Claire se está cambiando frente a mi, me quito la toalla, me le acercó, la giró, la besó y *favor de insertar lemmon* y pues el Weskerfield triunfará._

 _Ciao!_

Frozenheart7  
Moira, Moira, Moira, como amo a esta pequeña 3 Que traviesa, joder, me encanta.  
Chris indeciso sobre el matrimonio con Shvea, bebiendo como camionero con su hermana menor, vaya tela, mujer.  
Parece que Wesker en Dark Temptation no es el único acosador, este la mira mientras se cambia. Vaya par de pervertidos, hay que ver...

Y la kiss cam del concierto, eso si que no me lo esperaba. A ver cuando entra en acción Joel Kennedy, ya quiero verlo jajajaja. A ver que escándalos monta su hermano Leon. Espero no hacer spoilers a nadie. Sino puedes borrar esta parte del review cuando lo contestes en el siguiente capítulo. No quiero hacer spoiler a nadie jajaja

Pues yo ya espero la boda, a ver si se arma un buen jaleo. A mi me gusta armar jaleos en las bodas, dentro de unos meses ya sabrás porque te lo digo. Vaya planes para mis fics, dios. He terminado peor que tu y Ana juntas, vaya influencias.

Te quiero hermana malvada :·3

 _R: Hermana yo también te amo hermana :3_

 _Moira yo creo si es como yo en la secundaria o preparatoria. Aso de loca la niña Geisha jajaja yo creo que si me pones a beber con alguien del fic, elijo a Leon, Chris, Claire y Moira jajaja ellos tomarían como yo el santo licor._

 _Vivan los mirones!_

 _Nadie se esperaba el beso, nada de eso muajaja ni Light of Moon, eso no estaba en la versión final del fic. Te adelanto que Joey ya viene en el siguiente capítulo._

 _La boda, se pondrá muy buena. Demasiado. Joey es un ojo alegre._

 _Besos_

Light of Moon 12  
"Chris Redfield en algún momento fue un humano normal..." Jajajajajaja  
Hermana maligna, son casi las 3:00 de la mañana y por poco y tuve que ponerme ambas manos en la boca para contener un grito que se me quedó atorado en la garganta! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh Cleon! 3  
Se besaron, se besaron, se besaron! OMG! Fue tan bonito!  
Uno de mis sueño románticos es precisamente ese, un beso durante un concierto!  
no sabes como amo esos capítulos tiernos y esta personalidad de Leon ooowww le robo un beso! no lo supero! Estoy feliz!  
Quería dejar un review más largo, pero como verás ya es algo tarde y estoy muriendo... Amé este episodio no sabes cuanto! Bien, estaré vigilando y nos estamos leyendo!

Besos con baba de Wesker

 _R: jajaja tomando como referencia el que diferente antes. Dije meeeee porque no :v jajaja todas gritamos por el besito en el concierto. Pero, en este capítulo se acaba el amor jajajaja yo solo he aplicado llamadas en el concierto, pero nunca besos._

 _No te preocupes hermana. Descansa y disfruta los capítulos._

 _Besos._

 _._

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews.


	5. La Torre del Beber

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: La Torre del Beber.**

.  
 _Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente_  
 _Y me quede sin saber que hacer_  
 _Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien_  
 _Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar_  
 _Que fue el beso del final_

.

 **ÉL**

Estaba sentado en la cama, viendo el televisor en un documental de Uganda y de unos locos predicadores que llegaban a meter el cristianismo a esas pobres personas. Me separé de la cabecera dispuesto a apagar el aparato cuando Claire apareció sonriente con un hermoso vestido rojo como de encaje, que tenía vuelo y manga tres cuartos.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y se veía radiante. Se acercó a mí y puso a una pequeña niña, de por mucho un año en brazos. Se sentó junto a mí en la cama y no pude evitar sonreír. Acomodé el cabello rubio de la niña y después de contemplarla como bobo, Claire habló.

-No vayas a molestar mucho al tío Leon.

Un hombre que no identificaba entró y fue a besar a Claire.

.

Me desperté de golpe y sudando. Menuda pesadilla. Revisé mi reloj y quise dormir otro poco, pero realmente ya no pude. Eran las siete de la mañana así que ya no me entretuve y salí de la cama para ir a entrenar, me puse mi ropa deportiva y me salí a correr a Central Park. Últimamente disfrutaba el salir a despejarme aunque sea por breves momentos de mi situación.

Estaba dando mi segunda vuelta cuando mi celular dejó de reproducir la música y entró la llamada de un número que no reconocí. Estuve tentado a ignorarlo, pero terminé contestando.

-Diga, Kennedy.

 _-Habla el otro Kennedy._

Reconocí la voz enseguida.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

 _-Se lo tuve que pedir a papá, me dijo que mi hermano mayor estaba en la ciudad donde vivo y quise saber de ti después de años de perderte el rastro._

-Sabes bien que tuve motivos...

- _Si lo sé, no es reproche. ¿Tienes tiempo el próximo fin para vernos?_

-Justo me agarras libre de un compromiso previo.

 _-¿Eso es un sí?_

-Sí, ¿es éste tu número?

 _-Si Leon, tengo que dejarte. Me llaman de la oficina, me avisas y nos vemos para cenar el fin de semana._

Colgó.

No esperaba la llamada de mi hermano menor. La situación era complicada entre nosotros desde que discutimos hace muchos años por el interés de Joey de entrar a la Academia para ser otro policía en la familia.

No importó mi experiencia y lo que había pasado para persuadirlo. Y muy al contrario de todo, no sólo entró a la Academia, sino que empezó a entrenar y entró al ejército hasta llegar a ser directivo del F.B.I.

Y con mi situación laboral y con los locos terroristas que acostumbran seguirme. Decidí dejar la situación así y mantener a Joey lejos de todo esto.

Tal vez era buen momento para hacer las paces.

Vi la hora y seguí mi camino. Más tarde ayudaría en los preparativos de la despedida.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Salir de mi rutina de citas de una sola noche fue la gran sorpresa para todos. Sobre todo para Chris, que estaba en total desacuerdo de mi estilo de vida. En alguna ocasión llegó al departamento y encontró a un chico saliendo de mi cama, debatiendo conmigo si haríamos algo esa noche y yo diciendo que mis reglas eran no salir dos veces con el mismo chico.

Casi lo muele a palos y se infarta por mi declaración.

Lo vi aliviado, y lo vi aún más aliviado al saber que no estaba saliendo con Leon.

¿Qué puta manía tenían todos con verme con Leon? ¿Acaso hubiera sido terrible terminar con Leon? La historia era muy diferente y sabía sobre su pasado con Ada, Ángela, Mónica, incluso con Hunnigan.

Como buena experta en fiestas, fui la encomendada en organizar la despedida de soltera mixta de los futuros esposos, y en esta ocasión la reina de la fiesta no los defraudaría.

Abrí mi baúl dedicado a la diversión y saqué una caja particularmente divertida para mí.

Ya tenía las bebidas, los gafetes, la música y Jill sólo me observaba con preocupación mientras cargaba a la pequeña Lily.

-Es la primera fiesta tan salvaje que daremos desde mi baby shower - dijo mientras checaba la pañalera.

-Debes admitir que pese a ser una fiesta para señoras, la hice divertida.

-Para Josh no fue divertido que a media fiesta se me rompiera la fuente.

-Eso te pasa por participar en el reto de baile.

El mencionado esposo de la rubia bajó y tomó en sus brazos a su hija.

-Aprovecha a mamá, hoy vas a quedarte con la abuela.

Jill le dio un amoroso beso a su hija mientras su esposo se despedía. Iba por los bocadillos.

-Ha crecido mucho... - dije mientras miraba como arrullaba a la niña.

-Por eso Josh se hizo de una casa más grande, para que pudiera disfrutar más el jugar con ella.

-Venga Jill, vamos a apurarnos o vamos a planear la carrera universitaria de tu hija a este paso.

La rubia rió, puso a Lily en su corral y se puso a sacar las botellas de alcohol.

-Desde mi boda que no veo tanto alcohol.

-Falta tres cajas más que va a traer Leon - sonreí ladina - tu boda a ser un juego de niños comparado con esto.

-No todos los días se casa Chris Redfield... Y hoy los Señores Stone tienen permiso de disfrutar la fiesta.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Tenía un humor terrible desde ese día que recogí a Claire. Pero ¿quién era yo para venir con mis cosas y romperle la nube de alegría a mi amada Diosa de cabello de fuego? Me callé mis cosas y decidí fingir que no pasaba nada.

Toqué a la puerta y Jill me abrió mientras me ayudaba a meter la caja que llevaba en brazos e iba por otra.

Vi a Claire en una meticulosa discusión con un DJ y con los chicos de la pista de baile, estaba lanzando la casa por la ventana para la fiesta de su hermano. El lugar parecía un verdadero club.

-Hice reservaciones - dije acercándome silenciosamente y hablándole al oído.

-Me haces cosquillas Leon - dijo sacudiéndose un poco.

Claire caminó hacia un rincón de la casa mientras la seguía, sin darme oportunidad puso algo en mis brazos y sentí un deja vú, Lily estaba en mis brazos recordándome la pesadilla previa. Sonreí forzadamente mientras la niña me agarraba la camisa con sus manitas.

-¿Podemos llevar a Lily a casa de su abuela y después comer?

-Vamos a comer algo... Sirve que les damos un poco de privacidad a los padres de Lily.

.

Llegamos al Hsin Wong y empezamos a comer.

-No repito la dosis - le respondí.

-¿No era nuestra regla de dos veces la misma semana?

-Esa funciona de lunes a viernes.

Intenté retomar mi vida nuevamente y a salir con mujeres. Si Claire ya tenía a alguien ¿por qué yo no?

-¡Ah, así que teóricamente puedes tener una cita el domingo en la noche, luego verla el lunes y romper! - dijo analizando mis palabras.

-Sí, exacto, tu entiendes, creaste la regla.

Llegó la comida y empezamos a comer. Claire sirvió un poco de arroz para ambos y las bolas de carne al vapor.

-Al menos eres honesto... Yo no soy tan cruel.

-Les digo la verdad Claire.

-Ya sé pero es horrible, es tu escudo...

-Tal vez debería mentir entonces, para acostarme con alguien.

-No seas como Carlos Oliveira, eso da asco - me dijo riendo.

-Sólo te sedujo una vez...

-¡Cuando Neil murió!

-Ok, la sensibilidad y apoyo no es su fuerte.

-Y Chris no debe saber que eso pasó

Saqué mi celular para salir de ese tema escabroso y le mostré la foto de un regalo.

-¿Crees que les guste a los futuros esposos?

Me tomó de la mano para ver bien la foto, giró un poco mi muñeca para ver la imagen.

-¿Un perro?

-Todos aman a los perros, yo amo los perros.

-Deberías decirle eso a un humano alguna vez - me dijo arrebatando el aparato para verlo bien - es bonito, seguro les gustará ese labrador.

-Eso no se le dice a un humano - dije con sarcasmo, ya no podía decirlo a un humano.

-¿Vas a llevar a alguna chica a la boda?

-No, ni eventos familiares ni reuniones...

-Cierto, lo olvidaba ¿en serio inventé todas esas reglas?

-Fuiste muy clara.

Ella meditó sonriendo.

-Se vale enamorarse.

Y ese nudo en el estómago me dio un tirón.

-¿Vendrá tu chico maravilla? - pregunté disimuladamente.

-Si su trabajo lo permite, sí.

Claire no había sido clara de qué trabajaba el hombre misterioso, pero seguramente a la primera pista que me diera, me encargaría de investigarlo.

-Es un chico ocupado, trabaja en el F.B.I.

-Yo trabajo en un lugar más cool.

Vale, anotado, a investigar a la gente del F.B.I que estuvo en ese congreso en cuanto se acabe la despedida de solteros.

-Pero tú tienes derecho de antigüedad, deja a otro hombre ser el poli cool ahora.

Sonreí para no morderme la lengua en ese momento y suicidarme ante tanta miel.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Al regresar de comer. Me fui a cambiar a la habitación de huéspedes de Jill, elegí un vestido color vino de encaje de flores, manga tres cuartos. El cabello lo ondulé un poco y lo peiné de lado. El maquillaje fue discreto para compensar al atuendo del ensayo y el de la boda.

Me puse unos botines negros y bajé a la fiesta.

Prácticamente estaban todos nuestros amigos, a excepción de Helena y Ark que se encontraban en la gira de la reelección del presidente, estaban en Los Ángeles para un debate.

Sherry se acercó a darme un abrazo al verme.

-¿Vendrá o no tu caballero de la triste figura?

-Sí, Dulcinea lo espera - respondí riendo.

Avanzamos a la mesa de centro de la sala y puse una caja en el centro de la mesa.

-No me jodas Claire... Esa cosa debería estar quemada en la chimenea - la cara de Chris se volvió una de terror.

-¿Qué mierda es la torre del beber? - preguntó Jake.

-Es como un Jenga pero con la terrible intención de poner a todos ebrios - respondió Chris a la mirada de interrogación de todos.

-Yo paso - dijo Barry - pero prometo guardar el vídeo para la recepción o la cena de la boda.

Moira rió con las ocurrencias de su padre.

-Nunca he jugado nada así - confesó Sheva un poco apenada.

-Las reglas son simples, armamos la torre, por turnos vamos sacando fichas y las colocamos en la cima, pero cada ficha tiene un reto o instrucción específica.

-¿Una nalgada a todos? - preguntó Josh leyendo una pieza.

-Cuenta cuántos somos, con la B.S.A.A y TerraSave somos 50, y créeme que entre los retos hay beber el trago de todos.

-Nos va a dar un coma etílico - dijo Rebecca contando a todos.

-Es por eso que - Jill sacó las botellas y caballitos - esto se juega con tequila.

-Dios nos ampare... - exclamó Sherry viendo como la gente se empezaba a acercar al juego.

* * *

 **ÉL**

-Ya no puedo más... - Hunnigan ya estaba muy borracha, acababa de tomar un trago y dar vueltas por un minuto.

Parker la llevó con cuidado a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Era el turno de Claire, sacó una de las fichas de la base, dejando solo dos y en el centro.

-No le hagas eso al capitán - pidió un soldado de la B.S.A.A - tu quieres que pierda.

Ella empezó a reír y mostró la ficha "Todos te dan una nalgada".

Se puso de pie y Moira exclamó sorprendida.

-Amiga que buen culo...

Todos volteamos a verla por inercia.

-No, es enserio, no te lo había visto antes.

Chris ya no estaba tan sobreprotector, estaba más en camino de la ebriedad y sólo reía.

-Claire, te desconozco - dijo Billy rojo como un tomate y empezando la ronda de nalgadas. Y no eran nalgadas santas, se las estaban dando con ganas.

-¡Ay que rico! - exclamó Rebecca provocando la risa de todos.

Chris pasó y se aprovechó de su hermana tomando vuelo y dándole una nalgada que a todos nos dolió.

-Lo siento Claire - le dije al ser el siguiente y darle de una forma no morbosa la nalgada.

Nunca pensé en que por un juego de borrachos terminaría tocando así a esa mujer.

Era el turno de Chris, salió que todos bebían un trago menos él.

Me tocó a mí.

Cambio de dirección, Chris me maldijo un poco y salió la ficha que empezó la polémica.

-Esto sería incesto, no me hagan cumplirlo.

La ficha era "Beso sin playeras de cinco minutos".

-Pues pónganle otro castigo - sugirió Jake.

-Que se tomé un shot de cabeza - sugirió Josh.

-Pero el castigo era también para Claire - interrumpió Sheva.

-Pues que me bese otra persona - dijo Claire - los Redfield no nos rajamos.

-¡Qué sea Leon! - sugirió Sherry

Los agentes de la B.S.A.A le hicieron segunda.

Mierda.

Chris aprobó la idea.

Doble mierda.

-Pero con playera que no quiero estar viendo como porno con mi hermana.

Al menos una cosa salió bien.

-Sí es con playera, pido que sea un beso bien dado, con lengua - dijo Carlos mientras sacaba su celular.

Y todos aprobaron la idea.

Mierda.

-¿Tu chico no se molestará? - pregunté

-No creo, ni ha llegado y sabe que iba a poner este juego - me contestó.

¿Pero con quién cojones salía que permitía que Claire hiciera eso? Seguramente era un imbécil.

Y Moira puso el cronómetro y empezó el reto.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Después de besar a Leon así me quedé un poco aturdida. Jamás había pasado algo así entre nosotros, y mucho menos esperaba que pasara. Pero era extraño, Leon no besaba mal, y fuera del juego, me dio la impresión de que no fue un beso por imposición.

Y lo más preocupante es que no me desagradó.

Al separarnos del beso, el juego siguió con normalidad, mientras Leon y yo nos mirábamos como estúpidos.

Aún no estábamos borrachos pero algo acababa de cambiar en ese momento.

El trance fue interrumpido por Sherry tirando la torre y en la polémica de cómo la iban a castigar.

Me alejé de ahí con la excusa de una llamada a mi celular. Me recargué en el balcón del jardín y vi un auto conocido por mí. Me alegré mucho, dejando de lado el incidente pasado y salí veloz.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Claire salió justo cuando las cosas se ponían tensas. Mientras convencían a Sherry de lanzarse a la alberca, me fui a la barra y me senté a pedir un whisky.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al girar vi a Jill a mi lado, sentándose y pidiendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede entre Claire y tú?

Jill era una persona demasiado observadora.

-Nada, eso es lo que pasa.

-Y eso te incómoda - respondió ante mi comentario.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya tiene novio.

-Debes decirle - me interrumpió.

-No tiene caso - giré a verla mientras le daba un trago a mi bebida, pasé la bebida con velocidad y seguí - Claire apenas está retomando el confiar en la gente para que vaya a arruinarlo todo.

-Leon... Se conocen de toda la vida, creo que es normal que se enamoraran...

-Me enamoré - corregí - ella no.

-Eso no lo sabes aún...

-Jill, eres una persona que admiro mucho, has vivido cosas terribles y te recuperaste. Agradezco tu preocupación pero no creo que sea el momento. No me mal interpretes, te lo agradezco, pero prefiero dejar todo así.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Leon.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro cuando vimos un auto estacionado.

-No lo reconozco - dijo seria.

* * *

Chris alcanzó a Sheva en la planta alta. La mujer se lavaba las manos cuando sintió las manos de su prometido abrazarla mientras la besaba del cuello.

-¿Ahora quieres hacerlo en casas ajenas?

-¿Por qué no? Todos piensan que fui por el hielo.

-¡Eres un sucio ebrio Chris! Pueden descubrirnos.

-Van a tardar media hora decidiendo si van a tirar a Sherry con o sin ropa... Así que la ropa te la puedo quitar a ti.

-Eres un perverso...

Chris tomó de la mano a su prometida y se metieron de nueva cuenta al baño.

-Me siento como en bar de mala muerte... - dijo Sheva entre suspiros mientras Chris le empezaba a subir la blusa.

-Si lo dices por los ebrios en la alberca, es muy similar.

Lo calló con un beso y lo jaló a la regadera. Chris empezó su faena.  
Unos brazos férreos la tomaron, aprisionándola fuertemente y sin la menor posibilidad de escapar.

"Estás atrapada" un susurro la estremeció. "No tienes escapatoria alguna..."

Los labios junto a su oreja se entreabrieron y mordisquearon ese trozo de piel tan sensible, mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro. El juego era permanecer callada, hasta que él le permitiera hablar. La primera vez de su juego, ella fue rebelde... teniendo su castigo a cambio.

Chris la había hecho llegar varias veces al delirio, pero no dejó que lo tocara. Atándole inteligentemente las muñecas con una de las cuerdas que sujetaban las cortinas del baño, procedió a enseñarle algo sobre la pérdida de control.

Una mano áspera la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Sintió una respiración profunda sobre su piel, pero aún así no abrió los ojos.

Un par de labios rozaron los suyos, en una caricia inesperada, haciéndola arder bajo la piel. Sus manos encontraron la sedosa tela de la camisa, comenzando a explorar con las puntas de sus dedos, mientras sentía un par de manos en su espalda, desatando con premura el sostén que aprisionaba su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te pones estas cosas? - preguntó con tono exasperado, sin dejar de besarla. Ella mantuvo su rostro estoico, pero en su interior sonreía maquiavélicamente.

Así que Chris también perdía el control...

Los dedos del hombre danzaron a su espalda, estremeciéndola con su delicado toque. Su suave piel se sacudió en temblores mientras ella se las arreglaba para desabrochar su blanca camisa. Él soltó un gruñido casi salvaje, casi animal, al sentir las uñas femeninas deslizarse ligeramente por su pechos.

Los dedos del castaño hacían destrozos en los sentidos de la mujer, mientras ella luchaba por encontrar el aliento para responder

* * *

 **ÉL**

Salí para ver al posible dueño del auto cuando vi a Claire recargada en la cajuela hablando con alguien.

El whisky ya me estaba haciendo efecto y los celos se apoderaron de mi. Me acerqué mandando al diablo la discreción y giré bruscamente al hombre que iba a besar a Claire. A MI Claire.

Me quedé helado al verlo.

-¿Joey?

-¿Leon?

-¿Se conocen? - preguntó extrañada Claire.

-Sí - dijo el castaño señalándome - este hombre es mi hermano...

-¡No jodas! - exclamé -¿están saliendo?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Leon era tu hermano? - preguntó sería la activista.

-Me preguntaste por alguien dentro de F.O.S. y de Leon lo último que supe fue en la Casa Blanca con Graham...

-No habíamos tenido contacto en mucho tiempo - respondí aún trabado en mi sitio.

Mi propio hermano... Estaba con la mujer que amo. Claire nos miraba no muy convencida de nuestras explicaciones.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay. Gracias por ser mis fieles seguidores.

Debo decir que esta actualización me costó uno y la mitad de otro. Estoy de vacaciones, sin dormir, porque antes de llegar al hotel estuve en un funeral, dos días sin dormir, del asco amigos... Nunca se mueran :(

Perdón si me llega a faltar algún review por contestarles, ando con un Internet asqueroso, mi correo no abre y sólo he podido medio hablar con Light of Moon.

Tenemos a una adicta, también apareció Rose, a ella la leí en el funeral de rápido, gracias.

Y a todos los que leen. Prometo responderles en el siguiente capítulo.

Estamos en un punto horrible para Leon, pesadillas que medio se cumplen. Debo aclarar algo para el género masculino que nos empieza a leer, Leon es real, el lado morboso está inspirado en nuestro Beta Reader, el muy cabrón morbosea las piernas de todos, incluida yo.

Baia baia Pechotes recibió nalgadas de todos (Pechotes el nuevo apodo de Claire) y un beso que la sacó de balance.  
Ahora ya tenemos rostro del hombre de su pesadilla y tanto Claire como Leon y Joey se quedaron con cara de Whooooot jajaja  
Si hay dudas, Lily es hija de Jill y Josh. Tiene un año y medio, es adorable.

Respondamos los reviews:

Frozenheart7  
Que pilla Claire... Aprovecha la ausencia de Leon para coquetear con su hermano menor sin saberlo. La que se va a montar en la boda será épica. ¡Que sea ya la boda!  
¿Ada rejected por Leon? Eso convierte el Ada wait en... ¡Leon Wait! Bueno, al menos se lo ha tomado bien la espía.

Los implantes, ya vemos que se ha hecho la operación... Leon es un pervertido verde.  
¡Ya que sea la boda! ¿Cuantas veces lo he dicho ya? ¿Mil?

 _R: Ella por eso dijo que conocía a otro Kennedy, la culpa fue en teoría de Joey por estar molesto con su hermano. Aunque gracias a Claire, le dio la_ _cosquillita_ _de la curiosidad y le llamó a Leon para saber sobre su vida._  
 _Supongo yo que Ada no es la clase de mujer que llora por un hombre. No creo que se lo tome personal si juega siempre con ese hombre. Le tocaba ahora a ella._  
 _Antes de la boda, es necesaria la despedida de solteros, y vaya despedida que tuvieron._  
 _La boda, va a sacar la verdad sobre los líos de Leon y Joey. El porque de la distancia._  
 _Besos_

Queen  
Lo siento muchiiiisimo! Me tardo en dejar reviews.:(  
Aghhh...sere concisa, precisa, y macisa (LOL no se como se escribeXD)  
Osea queeeee? OMG osea claire tiene a los dos hermanos kennedy babeando por ella? Ayy no esto no me suena, me parece que pronto habra una guerra de troya de un sexy aqueo y un bombom troyano peleando por su princesa.  
Eso de la kiss cam estuvo tierno, no me lo espere, y pense que como todo cuento feliz se iban a volver a besar pero apasionadamente...peeeeero no fue asi...y gracias por eso.  
Moira es una salvadora de vidas! Aunque no encubrio bien sus huellas, BUSTED!  
las fotos de leon y claire juntos han de ser hermosas! mas de lo que me las imagino quisiera poder verlas de verdad...  
Estoy bastante intrigada con eso de los kennedy, que pasara? Sera el proximo cap la boda de chris y sheva? Como reacionara leon al saber que su hermanito menor se esta metiendo con su "amada"? Quien sera el novio de helena? Leon rechazando a ada? Vaya no me lo espere...no te cae bien ella verdad? A mi me da igual.  
Como siempre excellente capitulo Bye!

 _R: No fue tu culpa, me adelanté por mucho al publicar gracias a la insistencia de Light of Moon jajajaja_  
 _Claire quiso ver si tenía algo que ver con el Kennedy que conocía, ya la molestia de Joey hizo el daño a Leon._  
 _Ahora fue peor._  
 _Siempre que quieran saber algo importante, les voy a cortar el texto muajajaja._  
 _Ok no, pero sirve de mucho para que no sea predecible este fic. Si quieres ver las fotos, puedes crearte una cuenta en_ _WattPad_ _y ver el capítulo. Ahí se verán algunas ilustraciones que reflejan mucho el fic._  
 _Ada no me cae ni bien ni mal, tal vez la odio mucho, pero me cae peor que Jessica jajaja._  
 _Próximo episodio: la boda_

Pily-chan  
Queeeeee?!  
Se va a tirar a los dos Kennedy?! Esa Claire es tremenda!  
Gracias por actualizar tan rápido y disculpame por no dejarte review en cada capitulo. Estoy de ñoña haciendo tesis así que mi tiempo libre es inexistente.  
Esperaré como siempre el próximo capítulo, pero te digo algo, me duele ver a Leon en la friend zone. Creo que me habitue a leer a Claire en esa zona, pero tengo problemas con Leon... en fin, no por eso dejaré de leerte.  
Te mando besitos y felices vacaciones!

 _R: ¿Acaso no va a poder sobrevivir Leon ahora en la friendzone? Por lo mismo de que incomoda, verlo ahí es que escribí. Basta de Claire sufriendo siempre, es justo que Claire se comporte como una mujer actual y no con prejuicios de siempre, hoy es hora de bajar a la pelirroja del cliché del sufrimiento._

 _*Se baja del estrado después de dar su discurso* gracias, gracias._  
 _Acaba la tesis, yo estoy con las obras de teatro y tengo que aprenderme dos._  
 _Te prometo que las cosas van a mejorar para Leon, aunque no por causas agradables._  
 _Besos_

Light of Moon 12  
Carajo! Joey Kennedy!  
aaaaaaahhh ya esperaba este momento!  
Pero sabes que es lo que más amé de este capítulo!  
Leon rechazando a Ada! Jajajajaajjaja triunfó el mal! Creí que nunca llegaría a leer eso en algún fic y al fin lo encuentro jaja me alegro aunque, casi siento un poco de pena por Leon, lo de Claire enamorada le va a doler... Meh, mi corazoncito Cleon quería saber qué pasó después del beso del concierto! pero bueno, supongo que al menos Claire no lo golpeó en la cara jajaja es bueno saberlo... En fin, ahora a esperar la boda de Chris! (Siii! Creva, creva, creva! 3) muero por leerlo!  
Gracias por actualizar rápido hermana maligna, me alegro que no seas una tortuga para escribir como yo! Bueno, ya nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo!  
Besos con baba de Jake xD

 _R: Yo creo que en la vida real ya Leon la hubiera mandado a volar. Que lo superen por amor a Satanás!_  
 _Joey es un pillo, un tremendo pillo y creo que ese es un gen Kennedy, ya verás porqué._  
 _Lamento informarte que vas a quedarte muchas veces con ganas de saber más. Lo siento._  
 _No soy una tortuga porque adelanté muchos capítulos del fic o no podré publicar a tiempo jajaja_  
 _Ya viene la boda, menudo embrollo muajajaja._  
 _Besos con baba de Wesker._

 _._

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews.


	6. La Boda

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: La Boda**

.

 _I'll play along with this charade_  
 _That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_  
 _You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_  
 _I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot_  
 _'cause she's watching him with those eyes_  
 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_  
 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

* * *

 **ÉL**

El lugar parecía repleto de todo el equipo de fisicoculturismo, puros soldados, policías, agentes, y ahí estábamos, en la entrada de la iglesia esperando la llegada de los novios.

-Hola hermano.

La voz de Joey me regresó a mi mundo infeliz. Venía del brazo con Sherry. Por mi pequeña disimulé nuevamente.

-Hola, linda acompañante.

-Eso mismo le decía, lo linda que es - respondió mientras le sonreía a la rubia y ella se sonrojaba - ¿quién se imaginaría que serías tutor de linda joven?

-Claire y yo somos como sus padres - solté con una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, como entre hermanos y padres, una rara combinación - dijo Sherry

-Leon ¿no has visto a Jake?

-No debe tardar - respondí mientras miraba el reloj - ¿y tu novia Joey? - solté.

-Viene con el novio y mira, creo que los invocaste.

Giré y vi la llegada de uno de los autos, de donde descendió Chris y le dio la mano a su hermana para ayudarla a bajar.

Iba vestida como una Diosa, su vestido negro con brillo como dorado, abertura en la pierna. Delineaba su curvilínea figura, el vestido era tipo halter. Llevaba el cabello lacio y el maquillaje era espectacular, un smokey eyes negro que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules. Los labios iban en un color claro, casi natural.

-Vaya... - se me salió sin pensar.

-Y que lo digas, es hermosa, y sólo mía.

¿Qué tanto tiempo llevaban saliendo? ¿Habrían llegado a algo más? ¿Acaso se cree especial Joey? Yo compartí cama con ella muchas veces, la vestí, salí con ella. Carajo, la besé de una forma nada casta antes de que apareciera en la dichosa fiesta.

Todos esos pensamientos seguían rondando en mi cabeza hasta que vi como se acercó el idiota de mi hermano y Claire lo recibió con un beso rápido.

Volteé en otra dirección pero me topé con Jake Muller que me miraba sorprendido. Creo que estaba siendo muy descuidado, a este paso todos se enterarían menos Claire.

-Hola - me saludó el hombre.

-Jake, Sherry te buscaba...

-Sí, y me dijo que el coqueto de tu hermano se la pasó entre halagos y le iba a dirigir unas atentas palabras pero, no sabía que, bueno, estaba con Claire...

-No te diste cuenta porque estaban ocupados lanzando a Sherry a la alberca - respondí encogiendo los hombros.

-Y traes una cara de que te lleva el diablo, hombre, yo juraba que ibas a terminar con ella...

-Creo que la vida tiene otros planes - le respondí mientras cambiábamos la postura ya que la mencionada se acercaba con su hermano y los saludamos.

* * *

 **ELLA**

La ceremonia había sido hermosa, Sheva se veía increíble, con un vestido tipo corte de sirena que le enmarcaba y daba forma muy bonita. Jill y yo elegimos con ella su atuendo, y creo fue una buena elección.

Busqué entre la gente a Leon, tenía la rara sensación de que me estaba esquivando. Tal vez estaba molesto por cómo se enteró de que salía con su hermano menor.

Lo encontré hablando con Helena y su novio Quint.

-Disculpen - me acerqué y abracé a Leon por la espalda - la hermana del novio viene a robarse a su futuro cuñado.

Helena y Quint rieron mientras Leon me seguía, lo jalé a la pista de baile.

-Hola extranjero - le dije con sonrisa discreta.

-Hola súper modelo - respondió.

-Gracias, casi no te he visto en la mesa y pensé que estabas conquistando a alguna chica, no platicando con las parejas como el mal tercio.

-Es lo mismo si estoy en la mesa - me respondió.

-Venga, aunque salga con Joey, tu siempre serás mi favorito, tienes derecho de antigüedad - lo abracé mientras seguimos el compás.

-Oh diablos, escóndeme...

Leon se cubrió mientras recargaba su nariz en mi cabello.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se acerca Heather Binet... No sabía que era de las oficinas de la B.S.A.A. y está loca, tiene un blog sobre mí.

Pero fue inevitable, la chica se acercó a saludar a Leon, al verme se le puso la cara blanca. Leon le dijo que estábamos saliendo, pero por evitar un conflicto con Joey y no dejar de ayudarlo, le dije que era una relación abierta, a lo cual la mujer se esperanzó un poco, Leon dijo que no quería estar con nadie más y la mujer se fue enojada dando golpes para quitarse a la gente del camino.

* * *

 **EL**

Después de la escenita con la loca secretaria, estuvimos en la mesa platicando con Rebecca y su esposo Billy Coen.

Joey se estaba demorando, así que decidí salir a buscarlo antes de que Claire estuviera obligada a hacerlo.

Salí al jardín y caminé un poco, cuando estuve dispuesto a sacar un cigarro, lo vi, hablando demasiado cercano a la recién desaparecida Heather y no de una forma casual.

Me acerqué dejando a un lado la discreción, y fui a enfrentarlos.

-Así que no puedes conmigo y vas con mi hermano Heather.

La mujer giró a verme a la vez que Joey.

-Mi hermano tiene novia - seguí - aunque creo que se le olvidó que la tiene...

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota - Heather se separó de Joey y se fue de ahí.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa? - le reclamé a Joey - Claire está ahí adentro, en la boda de su hermano, esperándote...

-Cálmate Leon...

-No, no lo haré, ella está enamorada de ti y tú estás jugando al Don Juan.

-Pareciera que te estoy dañando a ti hombre.

Lo tomé de la camisa.

-Si la dañas a ella, me dañas a mí.

Se soltó con brusquedad.

-Vaya así que no es sólo tú amiga...

-Estás equivocado, entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada.

-¿Y cómo te voy a creer? Desde que era un niño, el pequeño Scott siempre era el número uno en todo, el preferido de todo, cuando dije a los catorce que quería ser policía, a los pocos años entraste a la Academia, cuando quise entrar, abogaste porque no lo hiciera, que por lo que viviste con tu amiga en esa maldita ciudad. Y ahora que tengo a una mujer envidiable, también la quieres... ¿Qué más me vas a querer quitar Leon? Todo lo que he conseguido ha sido por mi trabajo duro, tú no tienes que mover ni el dedo y tienes algo a tu alcance, y Claire no es algo negociable.

-¿Me vas a sacar tus traumas infantiles para decirme lo incomprendido que has sido y que eso justifica lo que haces con las mujeres?

-Tú lo has hecho, Ashley Graham, me interesaba y jugaste con ella.

-¿Estás creando una rivalidad por una chica con la que ni siquiera tuve nada que ver?

-Aléjate de Claire - me dijo acercándose amenazador.

-Ella es la única que me puede echar de su vida, tú no me vas a correr de aquí. El que debería alejarse eres tú o me obligarás a decirle lo que vi.  
Sentí el puño de Joey en mi cara. Eso me hizo perder la paciencia.  
Cuando pude calmarme me encontré con Chris Redfield separándome de mi hermano ayudado por Barry Burton y Jake Muller.

-Agradezcan que mi hermana no los ha visto, par de orangutanes - dijo al soltarme -¿qué mierda se traen ustedes?

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Bien, ya que no pienso arruinarme mi propia fiesta, más les vale a ustedes o calmarse o irse.

Jill apareció corriendo hasta nosotros.

-Chris, yo me encargo, tú ve con tu esposa.

Chris nos miró de nueva cuenta con ojos fulminantes y entró. Si Chris confiaba en alguien más para darnos una tunda aparte de Barry y Jake, era a ella. Era una oponente de cuidado.

-Claire ya sospecha que ha pasado algo, logramos entretenerla adentro pero no tardará en salir, así que se van a ir a curar las heridas y a limpiar un poco.

-Yo me largo - soltó Joey - si me ve así seguro lo relaciona todo...

Se soltó de Barry y se fue directo a su auto.

-Vaya carácter tiene tu hermano... - soltó Barry al ver como se subía al auto.

-Es el más enojón de la familia - dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-¿La pelea fue por Claire? - preguntó Barry mientras entrábamos por el botiquín.

Jake, Jill y yo no dijimos nada.

-Vaya, mis sospechas no eran erradas...

-Pero mira que venir a pelearte por ella en la boda de su hermano. Ha sido Sheva quien se dio cuenta de todo, la cagaron en grande - dijo Jake.

-Al menos no se te hinchó la nariz - dijo Jill mientras me revisaba.

-Joey es demasiado conflictivo...

-¿Tu hermano sabe que Claire te...?

-Lo debe sospechar con lo de hoy - interrumpí a Barry.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Claire llegó abriendo las puertas de golpe. Se acercó preocupada al ver que Jill me estaba curando.

-Me peleé con un tipo que casi choca al estacionar su auto frente al mío - dije velozmente.

-Tu chico salió antes de eso, tuvo que atender algo de emergencia en su trabajo - dijo Barry.

-Con razón no enciende su teléfono - dijo aliviada Claire - pero mira que pelearte en plena fiesta Leon...

-Lo lamento.

Claire miró mi camisa sucia y se puso de pie.

-Voy a ver que te consigo...

Salió de ahí presurosa.

-Vas a tener que hablar con ella y decirle todo Leon, Joey hablará con ella y se puede adelantar - dijo Jake.

-Tengo que buscar un momento adecuado, Joey... - dude un poco en decir lo sucedido - hizo algo muy malo hoy, por eso los golpes.

-Pero no por eso tienes que venir a dar a respetar su honra Leon, no estamos en el medievo - dijo Jill curando mis nudillos.

* * *

 **ELLA**

-¿Se peleo? ¿Por eso salió Chris de la fiesta? - preguntó Helena.

-No sé si ese fue el motivo pero, Leon la hizo grande.

Sherry y Moira sonrieron pícaramente.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? - dije mientras buscaba mis llaves del auto.

-Te ves tierna preocupada por Leon - soltó Rebecca.

-Mejor díganme donde conseguir una camisa a estas horas.

-Saca una de mi auto - dijo Billy - Rebecca compró dos por si hacía un desfiguro en el baile.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Estábamos Claire y yo en la pista de baile, Chris me miraba a lo lejos con ojos asesinos pero al menos estaba más tranquilo que hace un rato.  
Estábamos bailando una balada.

-¿Qué piensas Leon? - preguntó curiosa mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello.

Estaba tentado a contarle sobre lo sucedido con mi hermano, pero no era el momento ideal para hablar de cómo nos rompimos la cara en la boda de su hermano.

-En todo y a la vez en nada, en que agradezco la camisa de Billy - ella sonrió, no llevaba ni la corbata o el saco pero al menos me quedó bien la camisa negra del marine - que te ves muy bonita y un poco en la misión fallida de Vietnam...

-Mmm esa misión me suena a que tuvo algo particular.

-Me encontré a Ada - respondí mejor siendo directo.

-¡Picarón!

-Pero no pasó nada - la interrumpí - se acabó Claire.

-¿Pero por qué? Tu amas a esa mujer.

-Yo no la amo Claire.

Me miró confundida y le di una vuelta.

-¿Quién eres y en dónde tienes a Leon?

Me reí. La abracé por la cintura mientras seguíamos bailando.

-De verdad, no la amo, sólo no me era indiferente...

-¿Lo hicieron?

-No pervertida, teníamos la oportunidad y no pasó nada.

-¿Pero por qué? Yo en su lugar no hubiera perdido el tiempo.

Me descolocó un poco la respuesta de Claire pero disimulé lo mejor que pude.

-En su momento lo sabrás, ¿podemos dejar de invocar a la mujer que rechacé y disfrutar de este momento?

Claire me correspondió con más fuerza el abrazo y puso su mejilla izquierda sobre mi pecho y parte de mi cuello.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, volvimos a las andadas después de un terrible fin de semana y semana. Se casaron Sheva y Chris, y que bestias los hermanos Kennedy, arruinar la boda de Chris cuando Leon aún estaba limando asperezas por lo de China. Terrible.

Claire inocente palomita, sin sospechar nada pero la verdad es que no creo que se quede muy conforme, ya verán. Gracias a Vic Sage por corregir y recomendar la canción.

Respondamos los reviews:

Queen

Ay madre santisima! Que desmadre dios mio, caos total. Todo el mundo ebriofuck!  
Que juego es ese? Chris tiene razon esa cosa ha de haber sido quemada xd  
Que acaso ninguno conoce la ley ceca?  
No se bebe despues de las cinco :V o al menos asegurate que no te puedas levantar al siguiente dia, si vas a beber bebe bienXD... esa despedida de solteros... ninguno se puede quejar estuvo buenisima.  
(Jill y josh tienen una hija, ay que kawaii B!)  
A ver, a ver el triangulo amoroso al fin se descubrio, aunque ya era muy obvio, los kennedy fighting por la redfield, ya quiero saber que hara claire, despues del besote que le planto leon... la tiene dificil.  
Supongo que joey ha de ser tan atractivo como su hermano asi que me imagino que han de tener el mismo caracter pobre claire no desearia estar en su lugar... o tal vez si jiji .  
Lamento mucho que hayas asistido a un funeral mi muy sentido pesame :,(

Bueno espero actualices pronto. Besos, byee!

 _R: Jajajaja Claire y sus juegos terribles, siempre hay un amigo borracho que saca el juego para poner a todos mal, Claire en nuestro caso es la provocadora del mal jajajaja El juego existe mi estimada, lo acabo de jugar previo a mi cumpleaños. Es diabólico._

 _Yo quiero tener una despedida como esta jajaja estuvo muy divertida. Lily será una niña encantadora, te lo aseguro. Los Kennedy, son unos bestias, ya verás porqué, como prueba empieza hoy una parte del caos. Joey está en la portada del fic, te recomiendo ampliar la miniatura._

 _Es muy parecido en unas cosas a Leon, supongo que ya viste hoy en cuales._

 _Gracias, actualicé desde mis vacaciones y funeral, fue un caos._

 _Besos_

Rose

Q mal q me ayas leído en un funeral :'( esas cosas son tan...tristes, yo e ido a 4, tres abuelitos y un tío, y si q es fatal y desgastante, lo bueno q ya estas d vacaciones, aaah! ya me qiero ir yo también d vacaciones, esa semana me desconectare del mundo he dicho! jaja ñ.ñ  
Ok, aora el cap, fue muy gracioso, casi me da una congestión alcohólica d leer todo lo q estaban bebiendo jiji . un día sus hígados reventaran jaja (hablo la enfermera ~.~) Leon, Leon, Leon...q haré contigo, creo q lo voy a llevar a "pare de sufrir" jajaja y esque todo lo q tiene q soportar el hombre, asta sus sueños lo atormentan y aora tener q competir con tu hermano x el amor d SU Claire q mal! u.u q bueno q no tuve hermanas jaja:) y mis hermanos nunca intentaron quitarme a mis novios jaja lo bueno fue el super beso q le dio a Claire, se q eso le movió el tapete ;B y puede darse cuenta q le gusta, y dejar a joey y casarse con leon y q tengan hijos y..y..y... Ok me aloque -.- jajaja ah! esto se pone interesante, veremos q más pasa _  
Disfruta tus vacaciones (aunque si puedes actualiza pronto, no me incomodaria jaja) e.e

Asta el prox cap, cuidate, byeee :D

 _R:No tenía mucho tiempo para estar en internet, estuve en un funeral y luego corrí con mis maletas a unas mini vacaciones, el internet era pésimo, así que... bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes jaja yo ya he ido a tantos que perdí la cuenta._

 _Para una congestión necesitamos más alcohol para que leas jajajajaja de verdad tengo amigos que son más ebrios. Leon es un pobre tonto en mi fic, tenemos manía por hacerlo sufrir, pero esto no será nada my dearheart, falta lo rudo. Yo no tengo hermanas pero conozco a una amiga que su hermana le hizo algo así. Claire y Leon será interesante, pero no va a dejar a Joey señorita, nunununu viene un problemón épico._

 _Gracias y un beso_

Frozenheart7

¿Casi todos los personajes de RE haciendo el juego de beber? Vaya idead que tienes mujer. Ahora está por venir la boda, ¡menuda resaca tendrán todos! Joel y Leon juntos será demasiado.  
Pobre Chris, esta condenado a ver a Claire como actriz porno XD Me ha matado ese trozo.  
Y la pesadilla de Leon del principio, vaya tela mujer...

Aún no puedo creerme que Chris consintiera el beso de Leon y Claire. ¿De donde sacas toda esta maldad mujer? Yo estoy pensando ne el Weskerfield AU, a ver cuando lo subes.  
¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia?

Saludos hermana del mal

 _R: Imagina a todos los de FF:DSTLO jugando esto, es un cuadro similar. La boda estuvo muy muuuuy random, y los Kennedy, tan tontos y bestiecillas. Creo que si se me da la comedia jajaja las pesadillas de Leon van a ser elementos comunes por aquí, así que espera la siguiente jajaja._

 _Chris ebrio es muy relajado, sobrio los mata jajaja la maldad es natural de mi ser jaja_

 _El Weskerfield me está costando, va demorado pero ya tengo los primeros dos capítulos, pero lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga completo._

 _Besos hermana del mal._

xIfYouSaySox chapter 5 . Mar 30

No me has contestado *coloca el dorso de la mano sobre su frenteSi ves que no hay astériscos, o los hay con demasiada separación, culpa a la app de FF) Es broma, no pasa nada.  
La pesadilla de Leon se me hizo tan cómica, no sé el porqué, pero así fue.  
Chris en su modo papá Oso, es tan tierno. Mmmmmm, Leon comenzó con los apodos melosos ¿Diosa de cabello de fuego? ¿Y luego se queja de Claire? En mi opinión, fue súper miel lo suyo, jaja.  
Rebecca tenía razón, no llegaban al coma etílico, pero estaban al borde, sobre todo la apachurrosaRecuerdas? )Hunnigan.  
Y se besan otra vez, jaja. Lo prefiero así, todo es mejor que con Chris. Hablando de él, otro que no pierde el tiempotansolocuarentaaños* .  
¡Actualiza más rápido aún! Quiero ver el encuentro entre los Kennedy.  
Ah, y ya ví al OC en DA. Me leí la bio y todo... así que aquí también trabaja para el FBI y es interés romántico de Claire? ES EL DESTINO, no me hagas caso.  
No te preocupes, nunca moriré, soy inmortal (?).  
Exijo que me pases un link con el modelo de Lily. Debe ser monisíma. Ya veré si en Wattpad las añades.  
Ciao!

 _R: u.u perdón, pero si leiste estuve en un velorio, vacaciones y todo me pasó, y ultimamente no me responde esta cosa y no recibo notificación de reviews. *se autoflagela con una cadena*_

 _Las pesadillas de Leon van a ser muy random, ya leeras jajaja Leon es un cursi reprimido, Chris es un hermano oso bien cool, tampoco quiero hacerlo un sobre protector. Un poco celoso sí, pero no al grado de ir a balear el coche de Leon._

 _Chris o se casa o ya no hizo familia ajajajaja seamos optimistas. Hunnigan ebria jajaja me la imaginé sin tomar o salir mucho, así que fue el pretexto de ponerla hasta el copete. Realmente en mi celular vi a Joey, pero no leí la biografía, supongo que lo del FBi fue coincidencia, espero que el rollo entre ellos sea diferente al de DevianArt. TE PROMETO SUBIR A LILY a WattPad, no he tenido tiempo, como viste apenas y pude actualizar._

 _Ciao, besos_

Zhines

ooooo, interesante que los Kennedy's estén interesados en Claire. esto se va a poner bueno. Espero que hayan logrado lanzar a Sherry al alberca y no se ahogue en el proceso. Pero mira a Chris y a Sheva siendo traviesos en casa ajena, ¿que tal y si los descubren en plena faena? sería interesante. *solo quiero ver al mundo arder *. Bueno chiquilla espero ver pronto la continuación de esta loca y entretenida y historia. También lamento lo de tu tío, esa situación la comprendo perfectamente, lamentablemente he pasado por eso. cualquier cosa estoy disponible para hablar. Nos leemos

 _R: Mi querida Zhines, empezando por que Leon tuvo a Ada en su poder y la rechazó empieza a ponerse raro, en el capítulo 8 sabremos si Sherry sobrevivió a la alberca. Esto fue como un mini proyecto X en la despedida jajaja_

 _La faena, va a ser más adelante, pero Chris va a descubrir a Claire... ahh ya hice mucho spoiler jajajaja_

 _Mis tíos se me acaban, todos se están muriendo._

 _Gracias, un beso y un abrazo._

Light of Moon

Jajajajajaja no puedo con esto, te juro que no.  
te dije que lo iba a comentar y lo diré: "Ya wey, controla a tu novio el vándalo"  
jajajajajaja pero qué fiesta, jajajaja todos ya estaban mal, jodidamente mal. Me morí de risa al verlos a todos ebrios en medio de juegos de borrachos... Pero qué espectáculo! Hunnigan inconsciente, Parker cargando con ella, Josh, Jill, Carlos (qué por cierto Claire es mi heroína jajaja), Rebecca, Billy, Jake, Sherry jodidamente ebrios, Chris y Sheva fajando en el baño, y finalmente Leon y Claire besándose con ganas! Ooooh ese beso será importante en un futuro, mi sexto sentido me lo avisa. #PrayForLeon jaja #CleonTriunfará  
Y aquí la parte más interesante; EL ENCUENTRO DE LOS HERMANOS KENNEDY! mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no va a estar bueno, lo que le sigue! a Leon de por si casi le da el infarto con su pesadilla, ahora que sabe que su hermano está con la mujer que ama, se va a poner intenso!  
Ya sabes hermana maligna, estoy bien clavada con tu historia y sabes que me gusta muchísimo, sabes donde encontrarme para cualquier cosa y sabes que aquí el lado oscuro te apoya!  
¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _R: jajajajaja tu novio el vándalo jajajajaja xD lo amé jajaja fue un capítulo muy bueno. Siempre pasa en una fiesta, que el más serio acaba mal y Hunnigan fue la víctima mortal jajajaja Carlos y Claire, se metieron, que horror jajaja #YaDiositoDaleSpoiler jajaja Chris y Sheva lo hicieron en el baño :v que rico jajajaja_

 _Ese beso sí será importante en el futuro, pero muy muy MUY en el futuro.. Los Kennedy son unos mitoteros peleoneros, ya verás todo el drama. Hermana maligna se que no puedes dormir sin spoilers. Te puedo adelantar unos besos en unos dos capítulos aproximadamente._

 _Te mando un beso, al menos nos escribimos en mis vacaciones jajaja_

WTL2418

Soy demasiado duro, pero tus senos nuevos se siente naturales. Pero qué te pasa, no creo que ningún hombre diría eso, no somos así de pervertidos. Y además de eso excelente historia, me fascina como lo escribir.

 _R: Lo siento jajajaja te juro que mi personaje está basado en el lado pervertido al beta, el beta es mi mala influencia, el desgraciado hace esos comentarios jajajaja_

Rose chapter 4 . Mar 28

Hola! :) bueno, acabo d encontrar tu fic y dije CLEON! O.O siiiiiii jajaja y esque todo lo q sea d mi pareja favorita, bienvenido sea! así q aquí andaré ñ.ñ  
Me gustan mucho estas situaciones, los papeles invertidos, aunque ya no hagan sufrir tanto a mi pobre Leon U.U qede traumada con "te perdí" de light of Moon12 (aunque me encanto :D) y ahora d seguro se va a dar d topes cuando se de cuenta q su hermanito quiere con su Claire, hay Leon, ya no se como consolarlo :'( jajaja ya hay q darle una recompensa, o se va a volver un mártir jiji bueno, el beso del cap pasado estuvo wow o.O  
En fin, hasta el próximo capitulo ah! x cierto, ame la parte en q desprecio a Ada, siiiiiii se lo merece x creerse la "soytansexyysuperespiaquelopuedotodo" ash! si, lo admito, la odio jajaja :P  
Cuidate, byeeeee

 _R: Al fin te contesto este review :3 me da gusto leerte por acá, me alegra saber que te está gustando. Yo soy fan fiel del Cleon pero últimamente me ha dado por experimentar con más parejas y cosas, y sobre todo el mal, el mal reina en mi. Te invito a leer WWTLF donde hay acción al doble, este fic es rosa comparado al otro. Creo que en el otro fic sufre más Claire que Leon, pero sufren. Light of moon es principal patrocinadora de Falling In To You, así que no olviden leer sus fics jajaja_

 _Odio a Ada igual jajaja_

 _Besos_

JamesCameronMarc

Es muy incómodo ver a Claire tan relajada y a Leon tan maltratado por las acciones de la mujer.  
Y no es que sea malo, es fuera de lo común, es interesante y me alegra que las historias no sean un final feliz contigo. Aunque prefería el Valenfield, te quedó muy bonito el Creva, pero vuelve al Valenfield algún día.  
Bar, baile, desnudos, conciertos y misiones. Qué le falta al hombre? Que le pegue el hermano?  
Vas a poner la boda de Chris? Habrá parejas nuevas?

 _R: bienvenido a este fic mi amigo, ya sabes que hago experimentos muy raros. el Valenfield creo me queda raro, pero haré lo posible por crear nuevas parejas. He hecho mezclas aquí está tu regalo de la boda._

Zhines

¿Es que todos quieren Trolear al Pobre Leon?  
¿Que ha hecho el rubio indespeinable para merecer eso?  
Estoy casi segura de que el nuevo amor, es el hermanito de del rubio, puesto que eso le jodería mas la existencia, y como tu quieres tanto al rubio (Notese el exceso de sarcasmo).  
Sherry como siempre de tierna metiche, la adoro.  
Ada como siempre poniendo la vida de Leon de cabeza (de buena o mala manera siempre lo logra)  
Espero ver pronto la reacción de Leon al saber quien es la conquista de Claire.  
Nos leemos.

 _R: Alo de nuevo, nos gusta hacer sufrir a Leon, nos la debe por hacernos sufrir a nosotras (yo le tengo manía por el ex que se parece) adivinaste bien quien era, dice light Of Moon que se parece a Dante jajajaja. Sherry la metiche es adorable._

 _Ada es una pilla._

aly reyna

hola perdona por no mandarte review, pero en fin, muy buena tu historia geisha tambien buen detalle el de cambiar los roles de leon y claire y tu historia promete mucho no tardes en actualizar que me cuelgo leyendo con tu historia que esta muy buena...adios

R: Perdón por no contestarte, pero aquí está la actualización, espero te siga gustando esta historia, te mando un abrazo.

xIfYouSaySox

¿Sabes qué? Me olvide de comentar en el review pasado que ya tenía la identidad del OC. Fue una combinación de la pista que me diste en Wattpad y el review de Frozen. Me habías dicho que era Joey K. y Frozen hablo de los hermanos Kennedy, ahí fue cuando comprendí que Joey K era Joey Kennedy. Claire no es ninguna tonta, no señor, los dos hermanos Kennedy, ¡Cómo la envidio!.  
No sabes como me reí con la parte Ada/Leon (si no aparece una barra, imaginatela entre sus nombres y echale la culpa a la app de FF) Es decir, Ada rechazada... no sé, hasta se me hace raro escribirlo. Algo me dice que no será la única vez que aparecera, ojalá no entre el Leon despechado en escena. ¡Ya quiero ver la boda! Con respecto a la respuesta del review...¿adelantaste un poco? Siii, aunque si mal no recuerdo lo dejaste entrever en el cap pasado de WWTLF.  
Jajaja,favor de insertar lemmonaparentemente Leon no es el único con mente de escritor, jaja.

 _R: Aloo alooo, sabía que no tardarías en buscar a Joey, tan lindo, tan sexy tan... Kennedy, ya viste hoy porqué... maldito... Ada no saldrá en el despeche de Leon, va a tener un rol muy diferente que hasta todos los que me conocen se van a desconcertar. Ya verás el papel de Ada, te adelanto que será por el final._

 _Lemmon, pues... mmm muajajajaja no te puedo decir nada_

 _Ciao, besos._

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	7. Preferencia

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 7: Preferencia.**

.

 _She's my girl,_  
 _And that's where I was last night_  
 _Off in a dream!_  
 _She's my girl,_  
 _I took her away last night:_  
 _Went for a ride!_  
 _Off in the sky, that's where I was last night._

 _._

 **ÉL**

Estaba impaciente en la cafetería, Claire llegaba retrasada y eso no era muy común en ella. Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando la vi estacionar su Harley en el estacionamiento y entrar al negocio. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero color negro, una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga y una chaqueta que le hacía juego.

Se acomodó el cabello y sin sonreír se fue directo a mi mesa y tomó asiento.

-Disculpa el retraso...

-Llegaste, que eso es lo importante - respondí.

-Lo que quiero hablar contigo no se puede tratar por teléfono.

-Empiezas a preocuparme.

-No es para menos - se quitó su boina y puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía - no es algo sencillo.

-Podría ser buena idea que me expliques...

Suspiró y puse mi otra mano sobre la suya, la vi sonreír con ese gesto.

-Leon yo te quiero...

Eso no lo esperaba.

-Y yo a ti Claire.

-He vivido cosas muy importantes contigo. Debo ser honesta, ese beso me hizo darme cuenta de que no me eres indiferente...

Mi corazón empezaba a latir rápido. Iba a decir algo pero enseguida me detuvo.

\- Sólo a ti te tengo confianza a este grado.

No dude más, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se separó lentamente.

-¿Eso es un sí Leon?

Iba a asentir con la cabeza cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Giré y vi a Joey a mi lado, ya no era la cafetería, estábamos en mi departamento. Joey empezó a desabrochar su camisa mientras pensaba en que estaba sucediendo.

-No pensé que aceptarías un trío.

* * *

Desperté nuevamente de golpe y sudando. ¿Acaso estoy tan enfermo para soñar esta clase de cosas? Estaba llegando a mi límite con las pesadillas. Giré para mirar mi reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, no me sentí mal o con resaca por la boda de Chris, pero al tener mis diferencias con Joey y ya no tener que verlo ese fin de semana sirvió para aprovechar y visitar a mis padres.

Volví en el vuelo de la madrugada y aún tenía tiempo libre. Me apresuré a realizar mis actividades en mi hogar para prevenir tener un desastre en mi próxima misión. Un día aburrido de limpieza y lavado de ropa hasta que recibí la llamada que marcó que mi día se fuera al diablo.

Decidí ignorar el teléfono y escuché la voz de mi hermosa activista en la contestadora.

 _-Leon, creí que ya habías vuelto, necesito hablar contigo._

De un salto al sofá llegué del otro lado y descolgué de inmediato.

-Claire disculpa, estaba metiendo una carga a la lavadora.

 _-Al menos me contestaste, espero todo haya salido bien con tus padres..._

Su tono de voz sonaba un tanto extraño, no sabría decir con seguridad que pasaba pero estaba convencido de que no se escuchaba normal.

-Una visita después de mucho tiempo, creo que era importante.

El silencio incómodo se hizo entre nosotros, algo que nunca había pasado.

-Decías algo de hablar conmigo...

 _-Sí, ¿tienes un momento de la noche libre? Estoy en Washington._

No sabía que ella estuviera tan pronto en la ciudad, no iba a dejarla plantada.

-A la hora que digas, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

Rió un poco, al menos era buena señal.

 _-Te veo a las siete en el café cerca de tu trabajo._

Me apresuré a hacer todo lo que tenía para ir al encuentro.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Colgué el teléfono aún insegura por lo que iba a hacer. Joey estaba atendiendo un grave problema con un psicópata prófugo y decidí tomar iniciativa.

Era necesario aclarar varios asuntos con Leon ésta noche a como diera lugar.

Aproveché para visitar a Sherry parte de la mañana y de la tarde, preferí tenerla al margen, no quería involucrar a más gente. Fuimos al cine y platicamos, hasta mi hora de la cita. Tuve que mentirle a la rubia y decirle que era un asunto de TerraSave o estaría pegada a mi si le hubiese dicho que vería a Leon.

Me despedí de ella y caminé rumbo al café.

* * *

 **ÉL**

De acuerdo, mis pesadillas empezaban a preocuparme. No me había percatado de que estaba sentado casi a la misma altura que en mi pesadilla. Había llegado antes como en mi pesadilla, y estaba más nervioso de lo normal.

Cuando empecé a preocuparme más fue al ver a Claire en la acera.

Afortunadamente no venía en moto pero el pantalón de cuero si estaba presente y una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga, pero sin mangas.

Llevaba una chamarra en el brazo y un bolso. Y el cabello recogido sin boina.

Entró al lugar y la saludé con la mano, ella sonrió tímidamente y caminó lentamente a la mesa.

Se sentó frente a mí y pedimos dos americanos.

Desde Raccoon City un café normal ya no nos hacía efecto.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-No - mentí - llevo a lo mucho cinco minutos.

Ella asintió y la vi con la mirada clavada sobre su regazo.

-Me estás preocupando un poco Claire...

-Lo que quiero hablar contigo no se puede tratar por teléfono.

Maldita sea... Empieza mal.

-Te escucho.

-¿Podrías decirme por qué tú y Joey me quisieron ocultar que se agarraron a golpes en la boda de Chris?

Eso no lo esperaba, Jill había acertado en su momento y yo por necio quise esperar.

-¿Te dijo Chris?

-¿Chris sabe de la pelea?

Claire frunció el ceño y me di cuenta que acabando de hablar seguramente tendría una charla con su hermano sin importarle que estuviera en Los Cabos.

-Chris nos separó... - no tenía caso ocultarle más los hechos.

-¿Podrías decirme tu versión de los hechos antes de que me enoje más por favor?

Se le veía muy seria, y ahora entendía el porqué.

-Vi a Joey hacer algo que no se me hizo lo más correcto.

-¿Ser amable con Heather no fue correcto?

-¿Te dijo que fue amable con ella? - empezaba a molestarme pero no quería decir algo fuera de lugar. Haciendo uso de todo mi auto control proseguí - lo que yo presencié no

fue amabilidad, fue una falta de respeto.

-Fue amable con Heather porque tú y yo fuimos muy crueles con ella. Dijo que te pondrías así.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Claire defendiendo al idiota de Joey.

-¡Claire como puedes decir eso! ¡me conoces! Joey se estaba tragando a Heather en el jardín...

-¡Eso es imposible Leon! - Claire contraatacó bastante ofendida - pareciera un arranque de celos de tu parte porque Joey se acercó a Heather... O ¿es un golpe a tu ego? La pobre mujer se refugió en otro hombre que la vio destruida...

-¿Piensas qué es ego Claire? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de alguien que acabas de conocer?

-¿Cómo puedes tú hablar mierda de tu propia familia?

-¡Por qué Joey siempre se pone como la víctima si no le parece algo!

-¿Y según tu no le pareció ver a Heather mal?

-No le pareció que yo te fuera a defender...

Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

-No me tienes que defender Leon... no de Joey... No me tiene que defender el hombre que fue mi ejemplo a seguir para una vida alocada, el hombre que usó a las mujeres a su

beneficio, sería hipócrita defender lo que solapaste que hiciera.

Me quedé analizando las palabras duras de Claire, me dolían y me afectaban.

-Claire, no te puse un arma en la cabeza amenazándote para hacer todo lo que hiciste. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que Joey piensa que tú y yo no somos solamente amigos...

-¡Ya deja a Joey! - gritó - vine a preguntar por el pleito, no para que estés hablando de tu hermano de una forma obsesiva y asquerosa Leon, si piensa eso es porque seguramente mal interpretó tus celos, yo le creo.

-Si tanto le crees a Joey, será mejor que te vayas con él...

Dije esa frase sin pensar, la había cagado.

-Por primera vez, voy a seguir tu consejo Leon, no me hables nunca más.

Tomó su bolso y su chaqueta y se puso de pie, saliendo velozmente del lugar. Pagué enseguida a la cajera y salí a buscarla, la vi hacerle la parada a un taxi. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero no llegué a tiempo a detener el auto.

Claire se alejó en el taxi rumbo a su hotel. Había hecho rabiar a una Redfield por no controlar mis impulsos.

Conocía a Claire, si la buscaba al momento, no me iba a recibí ni hablar enojada.

Abusando de mis favores, intenté obtener el hospedaje de mi amiga, pero recibí la novedad de que había entregado la habitación a los veinte minutos de nuestra pelea.

Manejé hacia el aeropuerto pero no encontré pista de ella.

¿Cómo es que la tierra se tragó a una persona?

* * *

 **ELLA**

Sabía que Leon no llevaría su auto a una cita cerca de su trabajo. Así que me hospedé cerca, como prácticamente no llevaba muchas cosas, metí mi poca ropa y zapatos. Liquidé la habitación y me fui al estacionamiento.

Por lo general no manejaba tantas horas, me ahorraba el cansancio con el vuelo. Pero presintiendo que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar, tomé mis precauciones.

Sabía que Leon era una persona difícil, pero algo que no puedo tolerar es que me mientan, y lo que dio en una fibra sensible fue el hecho de que una persona que afortunadamente tenía familia aún, los tratase de esa forma. Me decepcionó la actitud infantil y con intenciones de herir.

Manejé de corrido, sin detenerme a casa de una de mis mejores amigas, que estaba segura no sería molestada ahí.

Le marqué a Joey en el camino para explicarle en un mensaje del buzón que me tomaría unos días en casa de Inez. Preferí ir con ella para no involucrar a nadie más o provocar que Chris volviera de su luna de miel sólo para resolver los conflictos de su hermana menor.  
Joey fue comprensivo y no me preguntó detalles. Era de esperarse que en menos de dos horas Sherry y Moira estaban buscándome desesperadas. Seguramente en apoyo a Leon.

Apague mi móvil y puse mi disco de Deep Purple a todo lo que daba.

Llegué a la casa de Inez en Manhatan. Bajé mis maletas y toqué a la puerta.

Me abrió la puerta y me recibió con un abrazo con el que inevitablemente me solté a llorar.

-Lo lamento mucho Claire.

Sentí la mano de Inez acariciar mi despeinada coleta.

 ** _Continuará_**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, todo se derrumbó dentro de Leon dentro de Leon.

Estoy enojada lectores, no me han puesto canciones para mi fic...

¿Se han peleado con alguien por defender a sus amigos ona su pareja? Yo sí, y a veces es el peor error defenderlos. A veces uno ve con amor ciego lo que le dice la pareja.  
En este caso si fue parte de ese amor de Claire y la molestia de cómo habló Leon de su hermano, será muy loquilla pero no le toquen a la familia o morirán. Ahora en trending topic de Twitter puede tener lo siguiente. #CuantosMasClaire #PrayForLeon #PayForJoey #MeHubieraMuertoenVietnam

Respondamos los reviews:

Rose  
Me dio risa la loca de Heather, no se, es chistoso, mira q tener un blog d Leon jajaja y el pobre hombre escondiéndose tras Claire para no ser acosado, bueno...yo si lo acosaria mmm...un poco...tal vez...un mucho jajaja (bueno no... o.O jajaja)  
Ash ese joey me dio coraje, cada q puede le restrega a Leon q Claire es suya, pero anda coqueteando con quien puede -.- bueno, Leon también es UN poco ojo alegre jajaja pero al menos no tiene novia ah! y ya desprecio a Ada, eso dice mucho (jaja no me canso d recordarlo *,_,* ya! lo supere!) me da la impresión q en esos reclamos, joey en realidad quiere ser como Leon y no al revés, además es un cobarde xq se largo sin decir nada x.x después d armar alboroto  
Y León aww tan tierno defendiendo a Claire ñ.ñ todo el mundo (yo creo q hasta Chris) ya se dieron cuenta q Leon siente algo x Claire y ella? q lenta! pero bueno, si se diera cuenta rápido, no habría fic jajaja yo ya me ubiera aventado a sus brazos aunque no sintiera nada x mi (ok no u.u' me vi muy Heather, me di miedo jajaja)  
Esta muy interesante y divertido, q más pasara?#.#  
Si, me voy a pasar a leer tu otro fic, aunque ya vi y ya lo terminaste U.U lo siento...pero bueno, así leeré d corrido e.e y bueno yo son fan cleon y vi q vas a hacer un weskerfield, aunque wesker también es sexy y tiene su lado oscuro q a todas nos gusta ;) no se, no lo veo con Claire, pero bueno, siempre hay q hacer lo q nos haga felices y si a ti se t antoja pues q el mundo ruede! ñ.ñ quien sabe, igual y hasta si lo leo jajaja  
Ok, cuidate mucho, t mando besos y hasta el próximo cap, byeee O.

R: Fue mucha información de golpe, no crees? Joey está en una mala etapa que pronto descubrirás. Yo no quiero tener a una Heather en mi vida, yo quiero un Leon. Aunque es el mal Kennedy eso de las mil mujeres.

Leon es muy obvio. Tan trolleable jaja todos podrían molestarlo por obvio.

El Weskerfield va a ser genial, no te lo vas a esperar.

Besos

Beccax3  
Hola :)  
Sólo puedo decir que me ha encantado la historia xD acabo de empezar a leer los nuevos fic cleon y me alegra haber empezado por el tuyo. Me encanta el caos y las situaciones que creas.  
Espero con ansias el siguiente capítulo :D  
Besos, Beccax3

R: Gracias por visitarme Beccax3 de hecho ya llevo unos añitoa haciendo Cleon. Metí un poco de Weskerfield :v

Me encanta el caos. Besos.

Frozenheart7  
¡Hola Holaaaaaa! ¡Te extrañé hermana mayor! Ya veo que has vuelto cargada de energía y con ganas de escampar el caos mundial. Eres peor que Carla Ramades, el clon de la maravillosa Ada Wong, la cual dices que tendrá un rol distinto en la historia. Me has intrigado mujer, algo que le afectará al final y Ada será importante... No tengo ni idea.

¿Todos los del foro haciendo un botellón... ¡Caos, caos y más caos!

Pelea entre los hermanos Kennedy! Ueee! ¡Quiero más! ¡Necesito MÁS!

R: hola! Ya sabes que aunque me vaya, tiene que reinar el caos, no me gusta dejar a nadie feliz así que hoy arruiné todo jaja. Ya verás londe Ada, tienes un spoiler muy grande así que usalo con sabiduría tu que eres vidente. Jajaja

Queen  
LOL!... no solo la despedida de solteros fue un desmadre total sino que tambien la boda jajaja... si que te gusta el caos ehh..?!  
Antes, en algun momento de mi vida pense que joey era un tierno y candente angelito que solo tenia ojos para claire... pero noooooooop es un imbecil mujeriego que se queda con las sobras de su hermano ja ...ahora que sigue? Primero se hacia el galan con Sherry luego con la loca Heather ja...solo falta que... Se meta con Ada? XDXDXD... hmmmm... TOT uhh? WTF...  
Esa pelea entre hermanos... increible, me gusta tanto como Leon defiende a su claire *awwww*  
( creo que vomitare, no quiero contraer diabetes por lo que dije :s ) me pregunto a donde se fue joey?  
Chris el hermano oso sobre protector, pero que lindo :B ojala yo tuviera un hermano mayor :c...  
Asi que ya todo el mundo sabe que Leon esta enamorado de claire... menos ella LOL, agghhh que mujer mas lenta..  
Bueno, como siempre very well, very well my friend nos leemos pronto cuidate, bai!

PD: Pero que tipo de cosas haces en tus cumpleaños? XD sabes que? No te molestes que ya me lo imagino...jaja

R: quiero aclarar que en mis últimos cumpleaños he estado sobria, gracias al cielo jajaja sino no podría contar estas historias. Joey es un pobre tipo en desgracia. Ya verás. Claire es mujeres que no se dan cuenta de nada.

Besos

Zhines  
Que desmadre de Fiesta!

Los Kennedy peleandose por Claire. Veo que Sherry no se ahogo, Exijo saber que paso!  
Y Si esta raro lo de Ada, espero explicaciones. Y Claire muy tranquila bailando con Leon, olvidandose del menor de los Kennedys. Eso me huele raro. jejejejeje.  
Espero que la cara de Joey se halla hinchado, por ser un inmbecil.

Saludos y pronto actualizacion.

Nos Leemos

R: cierto hay que aclarar que Sherry fue lanzada a la alberca y Jake la fue a sacar al verla ya mal. La niña vomitó la camisa de Leon, y se la tuvieron que llevar. Y lo de Ada, cambié mi odio a ella a una misión importante. Claire es lenta y torpe jajaja

Joey es tonto, y un pobre infeliz.

Besos

Light of Moon 12  
Jajajajaja owww al fin me diste mi boda Creva 3 Soy tan feliz ;-;  
Volveré a insistir con el #PrayForLeon en verdad digo pobre cabrón jajaja últimamente ha sufrido mucho.  
Yo creía que era una acosadora al revisar cada 10 minutos el perfil de FB de mi crush, pero esa tal Heather me dejó fuera de batalla jajajaja! Reí mucho con lo de "tiene un blog sobre mí" jajjaja  
Ahora con otra cosa con la que vuelvo a insistir; "ya wey, controla a tu novio el vándalo" jajaja cuando imaginé de nuevo a Billy haciendo desfiguros jajaja!  
Y la parte más emocionante, la pelea de los hermanos Kennedy! En este fic Leon se me hace tan tierno y hermoso, que como ya había dicho antes, me dan ganas de friendzonearlo jajajaja Owww necesito el spoiler y quiero más cleon, es mi segunda pareja favorita después del Creva y lo necesito ploxx!  
Bien hermana, excelente cap, nos estamos leyendo!

R: Veamos, creo que ya no debo darte spoilers. Ya me fui medio fic da do spoiler y eso no es bueno nununu yo aún reviso a mis ex para asegurarme que no anden molestando al mundo.

Debemos hacerle un blog a Wesker xD

Billy es la onda. Leon necesita tu cadena de oración.

Besos

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews.


	8. Accidente

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Accidente**

.

 _We were out on a date in my daddy's car_  
 _we hadn't driven very far_  
 _there in the road straigh up ahead_  
 _a car was stalled the engine was dead_  
 _I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right_  
 _I'll never forget the sound that night_  
 _the screaming tires the busting glass_  
 _the painful scream that I heard last_

* * *

 **ÉL**

Le di un tiempo a Claire para calmarse, realmente esa mujer si se lo proponía podía desaparecerse.

Ni Sherry o Moira lograron sacarle su ubicación, y no quise abusar del trabajo de Hunnigan para sacar su ubicación por el celular. Además de que no contestaba mis llamadas.

Así que tuve que esperar un tiempo, y gracias a Jill supe cuando Claire volvió al trabajo.

-¿Crees qué te escuche hoy?

Comía con Helena en un momento de descanso del trabajo. No habían pasado muchos días cuando se empezaron a percatar en el trabajo que algo me sucedía.

Y era cierto, me sentía mal, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía mal por algo o alguien a esa magnitud. Y eso era porque me importaba Claire de una forma que no imaginaba.

-Espero que sí, no pierdo nada, y mis pesadillas se hacen recurrentes cada día, anoche soñé que se casaba porque estaba embarazada... Y esto no puede seguir así, seré honesto y le diré lo que siento.

-Así se habla - dijo Sherry comiendo su sándwich - ya daba pena verte cuál sombra de la tristeza en el cuartel.

Los dos agentes giraron para encontrarse con Sherry y Jake de pie.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí? - preguntó Helena.

-Queríamos darles la nueva noticia...

-No me digan que...

Helena me detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Jake va a trabajar en la D.S.O. como agente operativo - dijo Sherry soltando la carcajada.

Los demás fuimos contagiados poco a poco. Mañana viajaría a Nueva York y me enfrentaría a mis sentimientos y a Claire.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Volver al trabajo no fue muy fácil. Joey no estaba bien, desde la despedida de mi hermano empezaba a padecer de migraña y malestares. Así que decidí dividir mi tiempo entre el trabajo, estar al pendiente de Joey y hoy, con un favor especial de Sheva.

Estaba manejando cuando recibí una llamada de Virginia Phan, mi asistente.

Al parecer un agente me estaba buscando, no pude evitar pensar en que era Leon.

Lamentablemente salí antes de la oficina así que no sabría si mi intuición era la correcta. Llegué a los laboratorios a recoger los papeles de mi cuñada y después fui a buscar el regalo para darle a Chris la noticia de que será padre.

Estaba por entrar a la tienda de ropa de maternidad cuando al caminar por la acera, un hombre parecido a Joey y Leon pasó dándome la espalda.  
Suspiré y entré a la tienda. Compré un osito y una playera amarilla, pedí que las envolvieran y salí, revisé un mensaje de mi celular y seguí caminando a la entrada del centro comercial, sólo que no contaba con mis pies de gelatina que se atoraron con la goma de la puerta automática y estuve a punto de caerme de la peor manera que podía...

Pero caí encima de un hombre.

Y no en cualquier hombre.

Caí en los brazos de Leon... o mejor dicho en sus labios también.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Justo el día que voy a su trabajo, tuvo que salir temprano. Así que manejé de regreso a la zona de mi hotel y me fui directo al centro comercial. Sabía que Claire no era una persona materialista pero quería llegar con algo, no verla solamente con las manos vacías.

Caminé mirando entre las tiendas cuando me llamó la atención una mujer que de espaldas me recordó a la activista dentro de una tienda de maternidad.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, iba a entrar por la mera curiosidad cuando la vi, era ella, llevaba un sobre y un regalo, estaba tan distraída en el teléfono que se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer.

Intenté sostenerla, pero al alcanzar a abrazarla. Cayó sobre mis labios, y con los ojos de par en par. Nos quedamos como idiotas en el suelo y enseguida nos separamos. No sabía que decir, iba a ayudarla a levantar pero se puso de pie velozmente, decidí ayudarle con sus cosas pero se me heló la sangre al ver un ultrasonido y la caja de regalo de bebé.

Claire no dijo nada, sólo inclinó la cabeza y se fue corriendo con sus objetos...

Me puse de pie, pero no con la intención de seguirla.

Tenía que digerir todo primero. Caminé hacia el auto y llamé a la persona que sabía estaba en la ciudad.

-Helena, ¿puedo verte?

* * *

 **ELLA**

Salí huyendo del lugar con el corazón acelerado. No podía creer que ya llevaba dos besos con ese hombre. Un mes de no verlo y cada encuentro con el me confundía más.

Caminé hacia la camioneta y me fui directo a recoger a Joey para comer.  
Tenía que tranquilizarme antes de llegar con él, no era muy buena mintiendo cuando estaba muy afectada.

Vi a Joey en el estacionamiento de su trabajo y me bajé a saludarlo. Nos quedamos abrazados por varios minutos mientras mi mente seguía pensando en el incidente de hace unos minutos.

Joey me reemplazó como conductor y subimos al auto.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunté.

-La verdad no, creo que me va a dar un resfriado muy fuerte.

-Deberías volver al médico...

Guardamos silencio unos momentos hasta que Joey empezó a hablar.

-Vamos Claire, dime que pasa...

-Me topé con Leon por accidente.

Joey frunció el ceño mientras manejaba.

-No creo que haya sido un accidente en Nueva York.

-No lo sé...

-No entiendo hasta que día te dejará en paz...

-¿Cómo que dejarme en paz?

Joey no dijo nada, sólo se quejó un poco por la posición en el auto.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Joey?

-¿No es obvio Claire? Desde que empezamos a salir, Leon ha hecho lo posible por separarnos...

-Estás empezando a sonar igual al inmaduro de tu hermano...

-¿Ahora me comparas? ¿O sea que si tuviste algo que ver con él?

-¿Estás loco? - no podía creer lo que oía, Leon no había mentido del todo en el pasado - me peleé con Leon a lo idiota porque tú eres un misógino enfermo...

Pero algo no estaba bien, Joey estaba acelerando demasiado.

-Joey cálmate...

Pero algo le pasaba a Joey, no parpadeaba y sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha de forma veloz. Estaba sudando y...

* * *

 **ÉL**

Helena era la clase de persona que llegaba a las dos de la tarde a encontrarme a un bar. Aún no ordenaba nada pero o tardaría en hacerlo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse a la par que la campana de la puerta, giré para ver si al fin llegaba y cuál fue mi sorpresa, al verla en la entrada con Jill Valentine.

-Habla ahora galán - dijo Jill sentándose de un lado y Helena del otro.

-Es complicado... La perdí para siempre...

-¿Hablaste con ella? - preguntó Helena.

Preferí omitir los detalles de cómo chocamos.

-La vi con un ultrasonido y cosas para bebé.

Jill negó con la cabeza y pidió tres vasos con ron.

-Leon ese fue un mal entendido, Claire no está embarazada, te lo aseguro. La embarazada es Sheva.

Helena y yo miramos a la capitana de la B.S.A.A.

-¿Estás segura?.

-Totalmente, Claire y Joey no han podido... Ya saben, intimar...

-¿Acaso tiene Joey problemas de...? - Helena hizo una seña bastante peculiar con el meñique.

-No, creo que cuando estuvo a punto de pasar algo, Joey empezó con problemas de migraña que le siguen dando con frecuencia...

-Eso no es normal.

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono y vi un número desconocido. Por un momento estuve tentado a no contestar pensando que podría ser Ada. Pero no sabía si era algo del trabajo.

Me alejé un poco y recibí la peor noticia de mi vida.

Me acerqué velozmente a liquidar la cuenta. Mis acompañantes me miraban intrigadas.

-Joey y Claire acaban de tener un accidente, están mal...

Nos levantamos del lugar y salimos rumbo al hospital mientras Jill intentaba contactar a Chris.

* * *

Mientras manejaba al hospital tuve que llamar a mis padres para avisarles de lo sucedido. Llegarían lo más pronto posible.

Llegamos al NewYork-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital y esperamos hasta tener informes. Salió un médico a darnos informes sobre los dos.

Claire tenía el cerebro inflamado por el golpe, afortunadamente no tenía fractura o lesión en el cráneo pero estaba bastante delicada, inconsciente, si había algún daño se sabría hasta que despertara. Tenía fracturado el tobillo, tendrían que someterla a cirugía para reparar las lesiones de los tejidos blandos porque tenía astillas del mismo hueso. Tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas pero afortunadamente ninguna le perforó algún órgano.

Joey por su cuenta era el caso más preocupante, había sido perforado por una varilla del sitio del choque. Pero el problema parecía ser de tipo neurológico, ya que Joey en menos de cuatro horas empezó a presentar debilidad en las piernas y perder control del cuerpo. Lo someterían a cirugía para parar la hemorragia cerca del pulmón y a una serie de estudios.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, los sueños de Leon son muy interesantes, ahora soñó con otra cosa para variar, y sus encuentros jajaja Jesús los quiere unir, a mi no me engaña Yisus. Pero mira que caer encima de Leon y con un beso.

Joey, pobre Joey, solito estaba delatándose con Claire cuando chocaron :(

Hoy mis criaturitas del bosque, tenemos que usar el Hashtag #PrayforJoey y #PrayforClaire, o en su defecto un #PrayForLeon que lo necesita con urgencia, le pasa una tras otra.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos que sucede con los heridos...

K'emosión jajaja

Criaturas voy a quitar el mensaje de las canciones, creo que sólo el beta me recomienda canciones jajaja

Ahh ya sé, los invito a stalkear a Light of Moon para que actualice Mala Sangre, Vivir por ella, y demás fics que debe. Ya va retrasada, con el de mi cumpleaños no la presionaré porque ya se que hay adelanto. Pero los invito a decirle que aparezca, gracias a ella tienen capítulos con frecuencia de este fic.

Y como último aviso parroquial, tenemos ya fan Page. Me encuentran en Facebook como GeishaPax, es mi perfil de escritor. Ahí subiré de todo, todo lo que he hecho, pueden dejarme observaciones o sugerencias, ideas locas y más.

Respondamos los reviews:

Rose

Awww yo también quiero un Leon :) y más ahorita para consolarlo, pelearse con Claire x defenderla uff *.* esa mujer esta bastante cegada, q le dio joey? Donde quedó el querer solo divertirse?  
Tienes razón, no tiene caso pelear, aunque yo me pelie con mi novio (ahora esposo ;p) x defender a mi mejor amiga, a el no le caía muy bien mi amiga, pero yo la defendí con uñas y dientes :S jaja y gane! Yujuuuuuuuu!  
Me lo advertiste, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles u.u esto se complica más y más, pero sin tempestad, como habría calma? y ya quiero ver como será esa calma! (cofcoflemoncofcof) O.O jajaja  
A ver q más sorpresas nos trae joey, me intrigaste con eso d la mala etapa mmmmm... q será?  
Hasta el prox capítulo, cuidate y besos, nos leemos...ñ.ñ

 _R: Mi libro Luna de Plutón, ya está disponible... Ok no jajajaja mira que Leon no entiende que su hermano es el maestro del engaño y la manipulación, aunque no podemos defender a Leon, tiene una fama de mujeriego que no le ayuda, la calma llegará, sí, pero va a tener varios raspones en el camino. Dejemoslo en que Leon va a tener tres caídas._

 _La primera es esta... Y no es Yisus para empezar el mame jajajaja_

 _Besos_

Frozenheart7

¡Por fín! Ya está, estoy spoileada y sigo viva. ¿Trio entre los hermanos Kennedy y Claire? Yo no me lo hubiera pensando dos veces jajajaja. Vaya pervertido es Leon, soñando con esas cosas. Mejor o te cuento lo que sueño yo. Digamos que sueño con mi profesor de matemáticas "castigándome" (If you Know what I mean) cuando no sé la respuesta de alguna operación. Malditas X y Y.

Leon y Claire discutiendose... Mal, mal y mal. Esto no le ha gustado a Ana Luna. Pobre Claire, se ha ido a casita de Inez, siempre ella tiene que lavar los platos sucios... (O, no :v)

Bueno, ahora nos queda presionar a Ana para que publique Mala Sangre, necesitamos su Weskerfield (que yo ya estoy medio spoileada también). Y si no actualiza la Stalkearemos las dos, ¿si?

 _R: Digamos que tu y Light of Moon son poderosas, tienen spoilers de todo el fic y no les he dicho muchas sorpresas. Yo no le hubiera entrado al trío jajaja y de suelos, bueno, todas tenemos ese momento de sueños. Yo soñaba así con mi Leon personal hasta que hizo sus... cosas._

 _Inez sólo aparecerá en ese capítulo pero no quería dejarla fuera de todo esto._

 _Como viste, hay campaña de stalkeo masivo para Ana, esperemos que leyendo la amenaza empiece a poner velocidad._

 _Besos hermana_

xIfYouSaySox

¡Nuevo caaaapítulo!  
Vamo a calmarno, que si no no puedo dejar review.  
Tenemos que hacer el #PrayForLeon tendencia, pobrecito.  
Los sueños de Leon se están volviendo cada vez mejores, jajaja, ¡quiero más! todo un capítulo con sueños raros de Leon. Bien, ahora mismo estoy dudando sobre a quién creerle, puede que haya sido amable o es un bastardo muy bien mentiroso. Espera. Espera. O quedo traumado de niño y quiere absolutamente todo lo que Leon tiene, a Claire, Ashley, Heather, y... ¡Oh Dios! ¿A Ada? ¿Ese es el rol que tendrá?.  
Para que me das esa información, luego me monto toda una película.  
Inez hace aparición, ¡cómo me encanta! tengo que seguir leyendo Heavenly Island, por cierto, ¿en dónde lo lees? ¿ya salió el tomo 3?.  
Eso no importa ahora mismo, lo que importa es el fic, ah, y nuevo hashtag #HubieseMuertoenRaccoonCity  
Tratare de recomendar una canción, a ver... es que no puedo, no se me ocurre nada. Ya se me ocurrirá.  
Ciao!

 _R: siiiiiii nuevo capítulo, vamo' a leer jajaja ya no se hoy para cual de todos hacer el #PrayFor... Está muy difícil la situación. Lamento darte la noticia de que Leon ya no tendrá sueños raros, pero si tendrá momentos muy raros que compensarán todo._

 _Como dije, Joey es el amo de la manipulación así que... No hay que confiarse, Joey tiene resentimiento por su hermano, cree que nadie lo apoyó realmente en su decisión de carrera por apoyar a Leon, es un tipo inmaduro y con traumas... Como su hermano n.n jajaja_

 _En teoría Leon no tiene a ninguna de las que mencionaste. Y no el rol de Ada no ese, hasta para mi, que la odio, va a tener un papel más agradable._

 _Leo Heavenly Island en Internet, hace poco empecé el Marhaea Desire en físico (gracias de nuevo al Beta Vic Sage)._

 _Besos_

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	9. Guillain-Barré

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 9: Guillain-Barré.**

.

 _Hey hey!  
Just one more and I'll walk away  
All the everything you win  
Turns to nothing today  
And I forget how to move  
When my mouth is this dry  
And my eyes are bursting hearts  
In a blood-stained sky_

 **ÉL**

No me moví del NewYork-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital. Entre la habitación de Joey y Claire era una situación desgastante pero que no iba a abandonar.

Chris Redfield llegó al otro día con su esposa. Y pese al alboroto que hicimos en su fiesta, Chris era un hombre que antes de buscar culpables le gustaban investigar los hechos.

Rebecca Chambers también llegó para ponerse al día principalmente con el caso de mi hermano. Chris le llamó en cuanto Jill lo contactó para investigar el motivo del choque de nuestros familiares.

Por mi cuenta, Ark investigó el choque.

En la sala de espera y con los resultados de ambos, Joey había perdido el control de su cuerpo y perdió la conciencia, no despegó el pie del acelerador.  
El auto fue pérdida total al estrellarse de lleno con un edificio.

Mis padres llegaron a los dos días, ver a Joanne y Mark Kennedy tan preocupados me rompía el corazón.

Rebecca nos juntó en una sala con un muy serio Chris Redfield.

-Tenemos varias teorías de lo sucedido, Claire había dicho que Joey llevaba presentando debilidad y migraña desde hace varias semanas pero los estudios aún no arrojaban nada. - Rebecca levantó los documentos de lo que obtuvieron del expediente de mi hermano -. Creemos que puede ser la enfermedad de Huntington, pero tendríamos que revisar los antecedentes familiares y hacerles pruebas.

-¿Qué es el Huntington? - preguntó mamá.

-Es una enfermedad hereditaria que provoca el desgaste de algunas células nerviosas del cerebro. Las personas nacen con el gen defectuoso pero los síntomas no aparecen hasta después de los 30 o 40 años. Los síntomas iniciales de esta enfermedad pueden incluir movimientos descontrolados, torpeza y problemas de equilibrio. Más adelante, puede impedir caminar, hablar y tragar. Algunas personas dejan de reconocer a sus familiares. Otros están conscientes de lo que los rodea y pueden expresar sus emociones. - el rostro de mis padres empezó a descomponerse con las palabras de nuestra compañera -. No tenemos el diagnóstico correcto hasta realizarle las pruebas necesarias, pueden ser muchas enfermedades y no quiero dar un tratamiento a su hijo hasta estar convencida de que es lo que tiene...

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser Becky? - preguntó Chris.

Pese a que su hermana estaba hospitalizada por culpa de lo que sea que le sucedía a mi hermano, sabía que no había sido a propósito, y si estaba presente era porque Claire lo hubiese hecho si no estuviera delicada. Ante todo, y los deseos de asesinar a Joey o a mí, Chris era diplomático por mis padres, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

-Puede ser una distrofia muscular, un derrame cerebral, lesiones en la médula espinal y el cerebro sufridos en alguno de sus trabajos en el F.B.I., trastornos convulsivos, tales como la epilepsia, un tumor cerebral, meningitis, pero tengo que esperar un tiempo prudente en lo que se recupera de su cirugía. Ahora no sería conveniente dado a la cercanía de la perforación cerca del pulmón, no quiero provocar algo más serio.

Analicé las palabras de Rebecca, pero algo no me cuadraba. Joey no era una persona que al no tener signos de alarma, no se atendiera. Era extremadamente cuidadoso con su salud.

-¿Si es alguna de esas enfermedades, es posible que el comportamiento de Joey se alterara?

Todos me miraron un poco desconcertados a excepción de Rebecca.

-Es raro pero no imposible...

-¿Sabias de esto Leon? - preguntó mi padre visiblemente afectado y sentía que estaba a nada de enojarse.

-Tuve una riña con él en la boda de Chris, pero desde hace tiempo Joey ha cambiado mucho, no sé si tenga relación...

Chris meditó un poco lo que dije. Rebecca comprendió lo sucedido en la fiesta y empezó a tomar nota.

-Revisaré con los médicos si puedo empezar a realizar pruebas para Huntington urgentemente, necesito su autorización en caso de que sea posible.

Mis padres asintieron mientras se alejaba con Rebecca.

-Lamento lo de tu hermano Leon, yo no sabía... Si en mi boda hubiera estado enterado, no le hubiera golpeado la cara...

-Nadie sabía Chris, yo también le pegué... Lamento que Claire haya estado en el coche cuando pasó todo esto.

-Ella es fuerte, tiene que ponerse bien...

Las palabras de Chris sonaban más como una petición que una afirmación. No dije nada, no sabía que decirle.

-Iré a casa a cambiarme y a llevarle a Sheva los encargos de Claire - mostró la bolsa y los estudios de su esposa - que forma de dar sorpresas...

-Lamento que no haya salido la sorpresa como planeaban...

-Tendrán que hacerme otra esas dos, lo merezco después del susto.

Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos. Aproveché para ir a comer algo a la cafetería.

Aproveché la compañía de Sherry y Jake, mi pobre muchacha tampoco se había movido del hospital más que a cambiarse o una ducha.

Le expliqué la situación de Joey y se quedó muda.

-¿Crees qué por eso se comportaba como un Don Juan?

-Parte... los Kennedy no somos conocidos por timidez con las mujeres, pero hasta donde yo recordaba, Joey era más tranquilo...

-Hombre, yo que le quería romper la cara...

-No sabíamos Jake. - respondí.

-¿Has visto hoy a Claire? - preguntó Sherry para cambiar un poco el tema.

-No, con mis padres y Chris rondando, no he podido.

-Aprovecha antes de que llegue Musculoso .- dijo Jake mirando su reloj - tienes tiempo.

Miré también mi reloj y asentí. Me levanté de la mesa y me despedí para ir a la habitación de Claire.

Subí al elevador sintiéndome ansioso y nervioso.

Esperaba con ansias que Claire estuviera mejor y que pronto despertara. Me rompía el alma verla inmóvil en esa cama.

Entré a la habitación y vi que Sherry había trenzado el cabello de mi linda amiga.

La pierna estaba en alto con una escayola, la cirugía había sido hace un par de días y había salido bien, pero el problema sería la recuperación, tenía clavos y placa metálica. Tendría que esperar a recuperarse y someterse nuevamente a cirugía para removérselos.

Acaricié su mejilla y me senté a un lado de ella sobre su cama. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Por favor, ya despierta .- dije sin separarme de ella.

-Así que la historia se repite...

Giré lentamente para toparme con mis padres. Mi madre estaba muda y sin moverse, papá la movió del brazo al interior de la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Tu madre quería visitar a la novia de tu hermano pero no esperábamos... esto.

-No es lo que parece...

-Sí es lo que parece. - habló por fin mamá - Leon eres nuestro hijo, no quieras mentirnos.

-Tienes que respetar la relación de tu hermano con esta muchacha.

Mi padre cortó de golpe la conversación.

-La he respetado, ella lo quiere a él...

-Pero ¿tú te vas a rendir?

Mi padre era buen interrogador en sus años de juventud en la comisaría.

-Claire es mi amiga, la conozco desde 1998, sobreviví con ella a atrocidades, hemos estado en los buenos y malos momentos juntos. Si ella quiere quedarse con Joey adelante, pero debo decirte algo papá... El que ella decida quedarse con Joey no significa que yo la vaya a dejar de querer.

-Leon suenas como un niño, tu hermano ha luchado sin tu apoyo para llegar hasta donde está, no quiero ver de nuevo la historia de la niña Graham repetirse...

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con Ashley Graham, ya se lo repetí hasta cansarme a Joey, ya se los dije mil veces a ustedes, Joey no estaría tan resentido conmigo si tú o mi tío lo hubieran apoyado más...

-Hice lo mejor para mi hijo...

-Pero mira como están las cosas papá... mamá sabe que he intentado hacer todo por mejorar esto, incluso di mis referencias para que lo ingresaran al programa del F.B.I. - papá observaba a mamá con sorpresa y ella sólo encogió los hombros - yo no voy a renunciar a mi amistad con Claire por Joey...

-Leon esto va a ser doloroso para ti si ellos se llegan a casar...

Mamá no era una mujer muy parlanchina, pero era muy mordaz y certera cuando era el momento.

-Eso no lo sabemos...

-¡Leon no le hables así a tu madre!

-Y a ti te recuerdo que estamos en la habitación de Claire, en un hospital y ella sigue delicada... Si quieres seguir este tema, que sea en otro momento o lugar, ella y Joey nos necesitan.

Mi padre me lanzó una mirada furiosa y salió, mamá sólo torció la boca con pesar y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Claire y a disculparse antes de salir.

Yo me quedé en la habitación, por primera vez en mi vida iba a defender lo que quería. Suficiente había hecho por hacer feliz a mi hermano pese a sus mal genio. Claire sería la única que tendría la palabra final.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Giré nuevamente y vi a Chris cerrar la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé... ¿Escuchaste?

-Todo, tu padre es una persona difícil a lo que logré apreciar...

-Está molesto porque al parecer Joey y yo nunca podremos llevarnos bien.

-¿Claire sabe?

-No, discutimos acerca de algunas acciones de Joey... No nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo... Supongo que ahora entiendo porque mi hermano actuó como un patán.

-No sé qué decir Leon, Claire te aprecia mucho pero no sé si ella te ve como algo más... Sin contar al patán de tu hermano...

-Iba a decirle cuándo volví de Vietnam - reí con ironía - vaya ejemplo le di a tu hermana.

-No creo que le seas indiferente Leon, personalmente no me da gusto que el hombre que volvió a Claire una relajada tenga interés en ella, tal vez por eso no me agradas del todo - los dos sonreímos - pero tendrás que hablar con ella en cuanto despierte. Un sí o sí.

* * *

Rebecca nos reunió en la habitación de Joey.  
Mi hermano había recobrado la consciencia y pese a tener dificultades para respirar, pidió estar presente en cuanto hubiera algún avance con el diagnóstico.

-Cancelé la prueba de Huntington...

-¿Por qué Rebecca? ¿Qué tengo? - preguntó Joey mientras se quitaba momentáneamente la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Ya tengo una sospecha más cercana de lo que tienes...

-¿Y qué es doctora? - preguntó mi madre nerviosa.

-Una enfermedad que no es muy común, Síndrome de Guillain-Barré.

-¿Y eso qué es Rebecca? No la conozco - dije con honesta preocupación.

-El síndrome de Guillain-Barré es un trastorno autoinmunitario. En un trastorno inmunitario, el sistema inmunitario del cuerpo se ataca a sí mismo por error. Se desconoce la causa exacta del síndrome... Eso explicaría tus síntomas... El síndrome de Guillain-Barré daña partes de los nervios. Este daño a los nervios causa hormigueo, debilidad muscular y parálisis.

-¿Y mis problemas para respirar?

-La inflamación afecta los nervios del tórax y del diafragma, tus músculos están débiles, necesitas asistencia respiratoria.

-¿Tiene cura? - preguntó papá.

-No la tiene - respondió Rebecca sería .- pero el tratamiento está encaminado a reducir los síntomas, tratar las complicaciones y acelerar la recuperación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que voy a empeorar? ¿Cierto?

-Todo es posible Joey... La mayoría de los pronósticos son alentadores. Tienes unas semanas o un año para mejorar.

-Entiendo...

Joey se quedó meditando por unos minutos y pidió estar solo.

Mis padres no sabían que pensar o que decirle.

Las pruebas se realizaron durante la semana confirmando el diagnóstico temido por Rebecca. Joey no tenía ánimos de ver a alguien o para hablar, al menos seguía preocupado por Claire y a veces preguntaba por algún avance.

Yo la seguía viendo diario, era horrible llevar dos semanas sin poder verla aunque sea gritando lo horrible que era.  
Pese a estar inconsciente, decidí ir a visitar a Claire nuevamente. De alguna forma creía que era bueno hablar con ella.

Seguiría dormida hasta que la inflamación del cerebro bajara.

Me senté junto a ella y le relaté lo que sucedía con Joey.

Hasta que Chris apareció agitado en la puerta. Pese a estar al inicio tranquilo, sabía que si no había hecho nada era porque esperaba la confirmación de que el accidente no había sido irresponsabilidad de mi hermano.

-Leon, Joey se fue del hospital...

Salí velozmente a encontrarme con mis padres. Abracé a mamá que estaba desconsolada.

Mi padre leía una carta improvisada de mi hermano. Joey había salido así del hospital para darse un espacio y ver qué pasaría con su enfermedad. Entre eso reconocía los errores que tuvo y el mal que estuvo a punto de provocarle a Claire. Mi hermano menor dijo que se comunicaría con nosotros, que pidió licencia en su trabajo.

Nuestros padres salieron enseguida a buscarlo, yo prometí moverme con los contactos que tenía en el trabajo y que los mantendría informados.

Chris solo miraba desde lejos la situación, supongo que meditando que hacer con su hermana. Ella sufriría con todo esto.

El hermano de Claire se despidió y se fue para ver a su esposa. Nos estábamos turnando algunas noches a cuidarla. Hoy me tocaría a mí.

Volví a la habitación de Claire y saqué mi iBook, no tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y con la licencia para cuidar a Joey, y ahora su desaparición, me estaban absorbiendo de la oficina. Afortunadamente era un buen elemento y no prescindirían de mi tan fácilmente.

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando estuve a punto de apagar las luces, pero algo llamó mi atención.

La frente y cejas de Claire empezaban a arrugarse.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano.

Con una voz apenas tangible, reconocí la frase que me hizo palpitar el corazón.

-Leon... no te vayas, me equivoqué...

Acaricié su cabello mientras la calmaba.

-Mi amor, nunca me iré, aquí estoy...

Se revolvía inquieta como si fuese una pesadilla.  
Intenté calmarla lo más que pude hasta que por fin la vi abrir los ojos.  
Se veía desorientada, y bastante asustada.  
Intentó levantarse pero se lo impedí.  
Se sentó en la cama y me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?

-Tuviste un accidente.

Iba a decirle más pero se abalanzó contra mi torso y me abrazó pese al dolor de sus costillas fracturadas.

-Perdóname Leon, tenías razón... Perdóname por no creerte.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así... - la abracé con cuidado de no aplastarla demasiado.

Ella giró el rostro y me acarició la barbilla.

-No quise asustarte...

De repente sentí como aflojaba su agarre y se separaba lentamente mientras ponía la frente pegada a la mía.

-¿En dónde están Chris? ¿Joey?

Suspiré antes de intentar explicarle que sucedió y de que los médicos llegaran a revisarla.

 ** _Continuará_**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, todo se derrumbó dentro de Leon dentro de Leon.

Criaturas, el internet, el internet me odia, hoy no actualizo yo. Hoy actualiza el beta que todos sabemos me ama, Vic Sage, porque de la nada #POOM se me fue el teléfono y el internet. No hay nada, señal, nada. Supuestamente me van a atender hoy martes (cuando lean esto, ruego ya tener línea) pero si sigo en la nada, sube el beta el capítulo.

¿Qué tal el hospital? Hubo de todo, Chris tranquilo, la familia de los Kennedy... Enfermedades gachas. Una pelirroja dormida cual Cenicienta. Pero ooo, no se anguistien. Viene la parte más bonita de FITY.

Ahora respondamos los reviews:

Zhines  
En serio que eres diabólica chica, solo tu haces real la pesadilla de Leon, y luego mandas al hospital a Claire y al tarado del hermano de Leon, qué ya me empezó a caer mal. Espero que pronto actualices. Nos leemos

 _R: Jojojojojo soy la hija de Satanás encarnado en un diseñador gráfico jajaja En teoría las pesadillas no han sido del todo reales, pero sí muy atinadas :v y faltan más cosas, Claire y Joey en el hospital van a ser una de tantas cosas del fic. No odies a Joey, está enfermito. Va a actializar mi beta porque #TelmexMeOdia_  
 _Besos_

Light of Moon 12  
Te dejo review doble ya que no dejé nada en el capítulo pasado porque me he leído los dos últimos de sopetón #PorqueCiegaQuePerdióSusLentes jajajaja  
Mierda, mierda, mierda  
Primero me haces sufrir con Claire y Leon teniendo una jodida discusión, rompiste mi kokoro cleonista /3  
Y ahora, owww justo en el día del beso, Leon y Claire se besan! jsakldjaslkdjalskdjl 3  
Pero carajo! No te pudiste resistir al #PrayForLeon y ahora lo haces sufrir haciéndolo creer que Claire será mamá del hijo de su hermano.  
Y ahora tienen un grave accidente... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Duele joder, sufro como Leon T-T  
Ya sabes que este fic está dentro de mi lista de adicciones y quiero actualizaciones ya jajajajaj!  
Amé los dos episodios ya sabes!  
Nos estamos leyendo hermana malvada! Te quiero!

 _R: Bien recibido el doble review. Ya nunca supe si los lentes estaban en el cuarto de tus papás jajaja. Leon y Claire peleando es una ligera muestra de mi maldad, luego del beso creo que no lo pensé jajaja coincidió con el día. Pero pero pero Leon no sabía que eran pruebas de Sheva, era el sobrinito... Bueno, sobrina, ya sabes su nombre jajaja. Y el accidente, es una terrible situación para poner a los Kennedy en una habitación, y cuando digo los Kennedy, no sólo me refiero a Joy y Leon._  
 _Nos estamos leyendo hermana malvada! Te quiero!_

Rose  
Yo compro tu libro! Jajaja :P  
Q caray! esto cada vez va d mal en pior jaja creo q si utilizaría el #prayforleon (si tuviera Internet U.U jajaja) cuando avanza un pasito con el beso, retrocede cien con el accidente o.O y esos sueños...creo q más bien son predicciones, le atina casi, casi a todo :V lo suficiente para atormentarlo... Tres caídas? O_O esto fue fuerte, como serán las otras dos?  
Yo también creo q yisus los quiere ver juntos (tal vez sea cleonista jajaja ñ_ñ) q se tome su tiempo pero q los deje juntos _ jajaja  
Oh oh! presiento q joey va a utilizar este accidente para manipular a todos :B va a quedar paralítico y Claire x caridad, se quedara a su lado cuidandolo y sacrificando su vida, sufriendo como toda buena novela mexicana jajaja . ok no, x eso no escribo fics y solo los leo jajaja ñ.ñ'  
Pero d q joey esta cucu, esta cucu, eh dicho! Jaja  
Ah si! También me uno a que light of Moon actualice rápido, quiero mas "vivir por ella" le dije q iba a ser paciente...pero q no abusara jajaja :S  
Ok, me voy, cuidate y hasta la próxima, besos ~_~

 _R: Sí, cómpralo, te va a encantar jajaja. Hay que usar el #PrayForLeon hasta en nuestras oraciones, hay que ponerle una veladora o un cirio jajaja. El accidente fue una terrible casualidad en el día del beso jaja. Aunque los sueños no han sido del todo atinados para una predicción, pero cómo divierte Leon. Pobre jaja No puedo decir más de las tres caídas... :3 Yisus es un pillo, esperemos a que me haga caso. Error! Joey no hizo nadaaaaa y qué tragedia. Todo es un mal melodrama. Joey pues sí y no está cucuuu, pobrecito, siento feo por él._  
 _Frozenheart y yo empezamos el stalkeo en redes para Light of Moon._  
 _Besos ~_~_

Frozenheart7  
#PrayforLeon #PrayforClaire #Prayfor...FuckJoey?

Eso de la maternidad, los ultrasonidos y el choque accidental ha sido épico. ¿¡QUe carajo la pasa a Joey?! Lo suyo no es que es por culpa de Ana, por hacer boludeces! Y encima Claire se lastima también... ¡A mi Claire no la oca nadie! (Excepto Wesker).

Vale, esto de casarse por estar embarazada me suena familiar... Ya estamos deseando caos, se nota que somos hermanas jajajaja.

Ya que solo tu beta te recomienda canciones, yo te digo unas cuantas: Bohemian rhapsody de Queen (seguro que a Claire le gustaría, es una canción loca a parte de que es de la banda Queen), Hurt de Christina Aguilera y Trouble de Taylor Swift.

Debemos seguir con el stalkeo a Ana Luna, esta mujer no actualiza, aunque el capítulo 3 de Dejavú yo ya lo he leído entero. ¡Yo quiero Mala Sangre, carajo! Tu y yo ya estamos en paz ya que tenemos casi "terminados" los fics, la irresponsable es ella... Debería ser como ella para escampar maldad en mis lectores.

Bueno, pues eso, que esperaré a que subas el Weskerfield, ¿tiene fecha de publicación?

Besos hermana mayor

 _R: #PrayForLeon #PrayForClaire #PrayForEverything Cadena de oración jajaja. Me encanta enredar todo en pocas letras, pobre Leon jajajaja necesita una limpia. Joey no se muere... Aún así que lo que pase más adelante es culpa de Ana. Aviso a todos: maten a Ana en el capítulo once o doce aproximadamente. Joey se carga a todos en los autos, como Leon pero ya en serio, con heridos. Mal Kennedy, disculpa. Claire sólo puede ser tocada en mis fics por Piers, Neil, Frederic, Leon o Wesker. He dicho... Ok, no, sólo Piers, Leon y Wesker. Debo decir en mi defensa que... Este capítulo tiene escrito muuuucho tiempo jajaja así que sí, somos hermanas, es de familia. En los próximos capítulos pongo tus canciones :3 promesa._  
 _Yo ya acabé el stalkeo del día, ya le dí like a todo su facebook. Pero ella tiene historias a medias que debe continuar #CuantasMásAna_  
 _El Weskerfield espero subirlo en cuanto se acabe de subir FITY. Al menos en FF. Lo estoy escribiendo primero en Wattpad._  
 _Besos hermana menor._

Susara KI302  
! XD Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy con lo que prometí jeje...  
Jajaja claire me recordó a mí al principio, lo del trío y así jajajja...  
Es muy bonito e interesante... Y tratare cada poco o cada fin de semana leer un capítulo porque entre semana no tengo tiempo, y si puedo leerte antes con mucho gusto... !Para que después no digas que solo Ana eh!  
Nos leeremos de en le otro capítulo...  
Saludes, besos y abrazos! :D

 _R: Baia baia dos meses después jajaja. Claire es una irreverente, loca que va a sufrir muchos cambios. Pues llevas ocho fines de semana que se te van jajaja. Lee cuando puedas y espero que sea de tu agrado. Besos._

Queen  
Hey! #pray for Leon, fijo me cae un rayo por lo que te he hecho... Siento mucho, mucho, muuuuchoooo este review tan tardio, sorry:c ! Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo excusas( si, si lo se soy una huevona T-T) como no deje uno en el cap pasado dejare doble okay?...  
Primero...un trio? Wow ! Leon cada vez mas se vuelve un enfermo pervetido...pero sexy jiji  
Ay cachita ! Eso de hacer enojar a una redfield ufff me alegro de no ser Leon...aunque claire cada vez va mas ciega, como le va a creer a un tipo traumado e histerico que conocio hace muy poco a su sexy amigo de toda la vida?  
Ay pero bueno :/ ya que asi de rebeco es el amor... o lo que sea que ella sientaLOL

 _R: Si pasa algo con los personajes será tu culpa. Ok no jajajaja no te preocupes. Leon ya se hartó de sus sueños tan... Tan... Ha de ser feo soñar a tu hermano de esa forma no? Jajaja. Si Chris casi le vuela la cabeza, Claire me la imagino montando semejante campo de batalla con granadas contra Leon. En teoría ese loco, es sexy... Como su hermano... Bastante... Tengo imágenes de Wattpad de ello y mmm basta jaja. Ella siente... Mmm no te diré muajajaja._

Queen  
ALERTA! Segundo review, y aqui en vez de decir #Pray for Leon creo que dire...  
# Pray for moderfockernigabich deJoey?  
De por si ese tipo me cae mal pero con lo del accidente automovilistico deberiamos orar por el, no para que este bien sino por Leon que aunque su hermanito lo saca de quicio sabemos que lo adora y solo quiere su bienestar n-n.  
Pero encima el muy idiota se lleva a Claire junto a el en el accidente, creo que seria bueno un #Pray for claire no?  
Y de paso Claire pudo ver lo manipulador que es Joey al delatarse el solito ja... #Viva Joey El Lengua Suelta! VIVAAAA!  
Lastima que no habran mas sueños porque son muy interesantes ;) predicen el futuro!.. o bueno algo asi  
Ya quiero saber porque Joey le tiene envidia a su hermano y que Leon lo enfrente y que se peleen por claire, y que se agarren a balazos guajajajaja quiero sangreeeeee! Okno u-u  
Hasta la proxima, Bye!

 _R: Oficial el tag #Prayfordamoderfockernigabichdejoey_  
 _Joey es una víctima de la vida como lograste leer hoy. D: aqui es cuando todas ya no sentimos tanto rencor contra él. Leon y Joey no se odian pero las circunstancias y la enfermedad... Puta vida con sus enfermedades raras. Pobre Claire, no sabe lo que le espera... Van a pasar muchas cosas que van a dar un giro total a todo._  
 _Viva Joey El Lengua Suelta! VIVAAAA!_  
 _Tal vez no tendremos sueños pero regresan las situaciones raras o cómicas._  
 _Besos._

Addie Redfield  
Holaaa!

Desde hace días estoy tratándome de hacer un espacio para leer un longfic tuyo y por fin pude encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo.

Me gusta como llevan su amistad Leon y Claire y como éste sufre al darse cuenta de que esta dentro de la terrible y temible "FriendZone". Ya sé que van como 8 capítulos pero poco a poco me iré poniendo al día. Seguiré al pendiente de tu fic y de cómo va evolucionando la histria :D

 _R: Ahora es cuando corro en círculos y doy dos saltos mortales hacia atrás en mi cama. Hooooolaaaaa. Holaaa!_  
 _La verdad esperaba que comentaras más adelante por tus ocupaciones pero leer tu review fue una sorpresa._  
 _Leon es un tipo negado y ciego con la friendzone donde inevitablemente está... O estaba, ya no se sabe jajaja._  
 _Lee sin presiones, tenemos 18 episodios para destruir el mundo._  
 _Besos :D_

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews.


	10. Aceptación

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Aceptación**

.

 _Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see_

* * *

 **ELLA**

Despertar después de algunas semanas fue duro. Volverme una mujer que trabajaba desde casa fue peor. Pero lo que más me afectó es el hecho de no tambalearme con toda la información que recibí al recobrar la consciencia. Primero la confirmación de que estuve equivocada y Leon decía la verdad, la fractura del tobillo que dolía como un demonio. Luego la desaparición de mi novio.

Para volver a trabajar tuve que hacer muchos ajustes. Hasta poder moverme de nueva cuenta sin ayuda de nadie

Y ahí estaba Leon, a mi lado, diario ayudándome o cuidándome. Pidió un traslado temporal a Nueva York mientras se resolvía lo de su hermano y empezó a entrenar a nuevos agentes. Sin contar que estaba presente en todas mis citas médicas y en mis terapias.

Había pasado un mes desde que me sacaron los clavos y la placa. Aún no me acostumbraba a la ausencia de Joey.

Chris estaba presente lo más que podía. Pero su futura familia le exigía el estar más en casa. No insistí en la presencia de Chris en estos momentos. Suficiente hacían él y Sheva al verme seguido. Ella se veía preciosa embarazada. Era increíble ver como pasaba el tiempo tan rápido, ya tenía seis meses.

Sherry y Jake venían seguido a visitarme también. A veces salíamos con Leon al cine o al teatro. Ese muchacho era bueno a diferencia de su padre, aunque igual de enigmáticos y atractivos. Era irónico ver a los hijos de los creadores de una masacre, enamorados y saliendo.

Tan solo al imaginar a Albert y William, rabiosos, me causaba gracia.

Hoy estaba organizando una conferencia en Baltimore cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta.

Seguramente era Leon, así que quise darle una sorpresa, me puse una férula plástica para mostrarle mi avance en la terapia cuando escuché otra voz, que reconocí enseguida.

Era Jill. Estuve a punto de salir cuando escuché...

* * *

 **ÉL**

Abrí la puerta y dejé la comida china en la mesa. Jill entró y colgó los abrigos.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

Estaba muy decidida a seguir con el tema que manteníamos en el auto.

-No tiene caso, suficiente tiene con lo de Joey como para llegar a decirle.

-Leon llevas meses prometiéndole hasta a Chris que te vas a sincerar.

-Yo no creo que Claire tomé muy bien que su "cuñado" - hice énfasis en la palabra . - esté enamorado de ella.

Se escuchó un jarrón caer en el pasillo y Jill y yo nos apresuramos a ver. Vimos a Claire salir con su prótesis en la pierna medio caminando.

-Iba a mostrarles mi avance pero el jarrón arruinó la sorpresa.

-¿Apenas sales de tu habitación? - pregunté.

-Sí - respondió nerviosa mirando al suelo .- como verán no soy muy hábil y me da miedo caerme.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé al comedor mientras Jill servía la comida.

* * *

 **ELLA**

¿Leon estaba enamorado de mi? ¿Desde cuándo? Carajo y yo restregándole en la cara mi relación con su hermano. ¡Qué difícil debía ser tener los zapatos puestos del agente Leon S. Kennedy! Y todavía yo voy a pelearme con él hasta Washington.

-¿Claire?

La voz de Jill me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, al parecer me había quedado viendo como boba al plato.

-Perdón, me molestó un poco la prótesis, seguro la apreté más de lo normal...

-Déjame ayudarte.

Leon se acercó a revisar mi aparato ortopédico, sabía que era temporal y tal vez mi pretexto había sido muy tonto. Pero verlo acercarse me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate.

Puso su mano delicadamente sobre mi pantorrilla y aflojó el aparato.

-Fuiste valiente al intentar moverte sin ayuda...

-Gracias...

No hablé mucho, pero veía a Leon moverse y sus atenciones conmigo.

¿Lo habría lastimado con mis salidas a bares o antros? ¿Con cada hombre que llegué a llevar a la cama? Me empezaba a sentir como una sucia ramera, y no lo era.

-Amiga si lo sigues viendo así le va a salir una segunda cabeza.

El comentario de Jill me hizo ponerme más roja y sentí la mirada sorprendida de Leon sobre mí.

-Perdón, soy humana - me excusé.- no pude evitar ver que Leon empieza a verse mayorcito.

Me dio un manotazo y se fue a sentar. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

* * *

 **ÉL**

Al otro día fuimos a la revisión con el médico de Claire. Le quitaron la prótesis ortopédica y le recomendaron estar otra semana con las muletas antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente sin ayuda. A base de esfuerzo había avanzado mucho después de la cirugía de tobillo, la había visto extremadamente tranquila, optimista. No sabía si esa era una buena señal, pero sabía que Claire por algo no decía más de lo que pensaba.

Le ayudé a subir al auto y miré de reojo mi maletín por el espejo retrovisor.

-El médico fue muy amable, te has recuperado con velocidad - dije mientras encendía el auto.- te mereces un premio.

-¿Crees qué merezco un premio? No creo que sea para premios, merezco poder retomar mi vida...

Vi la nostalgia en su rostro. La acaricié en la rodilla con mi mano derecha.

-Te prometo que buscaremos a Joey en cuanto estés bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-En estos meses entendí que si Joey quisiera ser encontrado, ya hubiera dejado pistas. Los Kennedy saben cubrir bien sus huellas - sonreímos .- lo sabré bien contigo en Tall Oaks. Pienso que Joey necesita tiempo. Hay que ser pacientes.

No hubiera imaginado las palabras tan razonables de Claire. Pese al cambio de actitud que tuvo, en esencia seguía siendo la misma persona que conocí en 1998.

-Además - rompió el silencio .- creo que Joey y yo en teoría ya no somos nada, estuve a punto de terminar con él cuando fue el accidente.

Vi a Claire derramar unas lágrimas. Orillé el auto y me estacioné. Desabroché mi cinturón y giré a verla.

-¿Pero tú lo quieres?

-Querer y amar no es lo mismo Leon...

-O sea que... ¿tú no lo amas?

La vi limpiarse las lágrimas sin decir nada.

-Leon ¿cómo puedes con todo esto? Yo no podría mantener tu entereza en tu situación...

-Si lo dices por Joey, créeme que no estoy enojado con el...

-Lo digo por mí.

La miré sin entender.

-Leon, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de mi? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Seguramente estaba totalmente pálido.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Se lo dije, tal cual, no podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Vi el rostro de Leon, era terror puro, como cuando descubren un terrible secreto frente a un amplio grupo de espectadores.

-Sólo lo supe...

-Te lo iba a decir cuando volví de misión, pero llegaste con la noticia de tu nueva relación...

-Lo hubieras hecho igual.

-¿Y eso hubiera cambiado algo? ¿Hubieras dejado a Joey?

-No sé trata del hubiera, se trata de la confianza...

-No quería joder nuestra amistad...

-No va a pasar... Te lo prometo.

-Al menos ya lo sabes, no quiero que cambie nada por esto...

-Entonces no soñé que peleaste con alguien por mí en el hospital...

-¿Estabas despierta?

-No, escuchaba voces a lo lejos, te peleaste con alguien por mí...

Leon se veía bastante aturdido. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me acomodé en mi asiento.

-Decías algo de un premio...

-¡Qué dijiste no merecías!

-Bueno, cambié de opinión, lo merecemos - respondí .- tú también mereces una recompensa por cuidar de mí.

-Eres una bipolar Claire... - se alejó un poco y estiró la mano para alcanzar su portafolio - ábrelo.

Lo hice con cuidado y vi un sobre. Al abrirlo encontré una reservación para una cena en un yate.

-¿Me vas a llevar en muletas al mar?

-La idea es ir cuando ya no tengas que usarlas. Tenemos una semana.

Leon volvió a arrancar el auto.

-¿Qué debo ponerme?

-Lencería de encaje azul...

-¡Maldito pervertido! - empecé a reír .- hablo en serio...

-Es algo casual... No te atormentes... Entonces creo que... -él se acercó para besarme pero lo detuve poniendo mi índice frente a su boca

-¡Wow! Con calma galán, no estamos jugando la Torre del beber - _discúlpame Leon pero si algo se habrá de dar entre nosotros quisiera hacer las cosas bien_ \- además si yo no te hubiera escuchado la otra vez y de no haberte interrogado en este momento, quien sabe cuándo te hubieras atrevido a decirme que estás enamorado de mí... - Me detuve un momento al ver que el rostro de Leon cambiaba del terror a una expresión de derrotado - tranquilo, cambia esa expresión de "ya lo eché a perder todo", no te estoy regañando, sólo quiero que aprendas a confiar no solamente en mí, sino en ti mismo y en aquello que sientas, y que no te lo guardes ¡Por favor! - Leon seguía mudo, no sé si es porque se ha quedado impactado con todo esto o porque continúa pensando qué responderme, así que mejor...- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Creo que necesitamos relajarnos un poco.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Ya había pasado una semana, Claire era una mujer bastante persistente. Con las terapias y sus constancia al hacer sus ejercicios, y un poco de terquedad, la mujer consiguió poder caminar lo más normal.

Iba vestido casual: camisa de manga corta azul, pantalón blanco.

La esperaba en su sala, miraba unos cuantos retratos que había dibujado en años recientes. Claire era buena dibujante, tenía a toda la gente que se le hacía curiosa o llamaba su atención.

Un dibujo llamó mi atención, éramos Sherry y yo dormidos en una camioneta. Estaba solamente en carboncillos pero se apreciaba como la abrazaba.

-Estoy lista.

Giré para verla y me quedé sorprendido. Empezando por ser la primera vez en que Claire tardó toda una hora en arreglarse, la segunda porque se veía encantadora.

Radiante, sensual pero no provocativa, con una energía que derretiría hasta alguien con corazón de piedra, un vestido rosa que luce su figura, que luce sus piernas largas y hermosas, de arriba ajustado en la parte más delgada de su cuerpo para mostrar sus curvas, un escote coqueto pero no descaradamente atrevido que guiaba la vista de su busto a su lindo y fino cuello y viceversa.

Reconocí un collar que llevaba, se lo di en su cumpleaños veinticinco. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado.  
Dios como me mataba su cabello suelto.

Llevaba unas botas hasta media pantorrilla, negras, de un tacón muy alto.

-¿Estás segura de usar esos zapatos? Estás recién recuperada.

-Estoy segura, además tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que se apoyara y caminara si se cansaba. Agradecía el esmero que había puesto para salir conmigo.

Manejé por poco tiempo hacia los muelles. Subimos con cuidado al yate, donde la cena ya nos esperaba. Nos sentamos en el interior y probamos los alimentos.

-Tengo algo para ti - dijo Claire sacando algo de su bolso.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Puse una pequeña caja sobre la mesa y la deslicé suavemente hacia él.

-¿Puedo abrirla?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras daba un pequeño trago a mi copa.

Lo vi abrir con cuidado su regalo y sacó con curiosidad la pequeña cadena con el pequeño relicario dorado. Lo abrió con cuidado y vi su rostro de sorpresa girar a encontrarse con mis ojos.

Era un relicario pequeño pero similar al mío.

Adentro estaba algo que hace mucho no hacía, hice una reproducción de Leon, Sherry y yo a colores.

-Nuestra familia - dijo sonriente mientras lo cerraba y se lo ponía.

-Una muy disfuncional familia.

-Gracias Claire...

Me sorprendí al ver su mano sobre la mía.

-Te lo mereces por cuidar de nosotras.

Al terminar la cena, salimos a contemplar la vista. Vi a Leon mirando las estrellas, así que me paré a su lado, lo tomé del brazo y me recargué en su hombro.

Me observó de reojo.

-Ha sido una gran noche, gracias.

Miré al cielo después de decir eso y sentí un beso en la mejilla. Era el Leon que conocí, el que era así solamente para mí.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, hello, it's me... Ok basta, llegó el Cleon a provocar diabetes, bueno, no al grado de diabetes pero, awww.

Criaturas, Telmex, Telmex el sistema de telefonía de México me odia. Al grado de que llevo casi la semana sin teléfono así que, si pueden stalkeen a la línea de México de atención al cliente. Si quieren en PM les doy el folio (es en serio, estoy desesperada).

Démosle gracias al Señor, al Señor beta que está sacando este episodio igual que la vez pasada, deberían vernos en las madrugadas, conmigo robando la señal del parque para poder hablar y ahorrar megas de Internet.

En fin, OMFG Claire escuchó todo y se enteró de los sentimientos de Leon. Y Leon, como buen amigo, mandó todo su trabajo al carajo y pidió su traslado a Nueva York para estar al pendiente de ella. Aunque se nota el pesar aún en Claire sobre Joy y su desaparición... Pero al menos fue clara, está muy confundida con los sentimientos hacia Leon y sobre todo, confundida para bien del rubio.

Al menos alguien en un fic salió de la friendzone. Viva! Jajajaja pero clama a todos y todas, que Claire no ha acabado de hacer de las suyas y tendremos nuevas aventuras de ese par saliendo.

Ñaca ñaca!

Triunfó el mal!

Respondamos los reviews:

Zhines

No se si sentir lastima por Joey , pero creo que aparte de estar enfermo, hizo algo más para que Claire reaccionará así con Leon cuando despertó. Quiero ver también qué piensa Chris de todo eso, porque estoy segura de que se va a enterar. Y si, eres diabólica chiquilla, muy diabólica, y eso me gusta, jajajajaja. Nos leemos.

 _R: Pues yo tampoco sé si sentir lástima por Joey sea lo indicado, creo que la reacción de Claire fue el hecho de sentirse culpable por la pelea que tuvo con Leon. Además de que la última vez que se vieron, fue en un choque con beso incluido. Esa mujer tiene una revoltura de sentimientos. Chris, ha estado tranquilo, preocupado por su hermana, pero sobre todo, no se fió de ninguno de los Kennedy y por eso fue por Becky, sino, ahí los mata por dejar a Claire en tan terrible situación. Chris va a tener otra aparición más adelante donde Claire va a decir algunas cosas bastantes subiditas de tono que van a provocar reacciones con gente de la B.S.A.A. y Chris se pondrá como fiera, contenida pero fiera. Soy telible, muy telible :v jajaja_

 _Besos._

Light of Moon 12

KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!  
A ti qué te pasa?! Morí de amor y de ternura y me dejaste así! Mi Leon, mi pobre Leon sufriendo de amor, skljdslkadjlskajdlkasjd lo amé tanto en este cap, que si yo fuera Claire diría "sí a todo" Owww hermana amé este episodio, Leon es tan tierno, aunque haya habido pleito del bueno con su familia y con Joey pero al fin carajo, al fin! El maldito novato de Raccoon City se va a decidir a luchar por lo que quiere! Desde 1998 estoy esperando esa frase maldita sea! Bien, quiero el siguiente episodio... No esperaré más jajaaja  
Te quiero hermana malvada, nos leemos!

 _R: YO KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! A mí no me pasa nada, a ti te pasa algo? Jajaja pero pero pero no moriste, hasta negociamos en la madrugada para la publicación del capítulo :v pero Leon no sufrió sólo de amor, sufrió por Yoi jajaja y sus padres... skljdslkadjlskajdlkasj El maldito novato de Raccoon City se va a decidir a luchar por lo que quiere! Desde que leí las novelas de S.D Perry quise que el Cleon triunfara, esa mujer tiene la culpa de mi maldad!_

 _Te quiero hermana malvada, nos leemos!_

Rose

Baia Baia... :B con q una enfermedad rara fue la causante d todo (o casi todo) ok, no está cucu, pero sigo pensando q joey quiere lo q Leon pueda tener, aunque Leon siempre lo apoyo en su carrera d poli (q lindo! -.-) entonces no entiendo xq le guarda tanto rencor? y luego, también qeria a Ashley Graham? O_O q mal! no sabe q le ubiera estado gritando todo el día con su voz chillante: joeyyyy...joeyyyy...joeyyyy...help me joey jajajaja :P Si me dio un poco d penita q estuviera enfermo, pero, lo admito, me dio más gusto (q mala soy...jaja *.* voy a flagelarme un poco x alegrarme d la desgracia ajena u.u jajaja) esque gracias a eso, se fue x un rato y esto me huele a acercamiento cleon...espero...jajaja ñ_ñ aunque creo q después regresará y pondrá a todos de cabeza #_#  
Uff fue un capítulo revelador, pero me qede con ganas...jajaja como reaccionará Claire? Q hará joey? Leon aprovechará la oportunidad? Xq vamos a querer matar a Ana en los próximos capítulos? Xq telmex te odia? O.o jajaja  
En fin, hasta la próxima ñ.ñ besos.

 _R: Bueno, una enfermedad rara sí, pero no causó todo, eso fue el mal de la estupidez Kennedy, uno de cada tres varones Kennedy la padece (Leon, Joey y Mark Kennedy). Joey está sentido porque siente que Leon siempre fue el preferido y a él nadie lo ayudaba, aunque Leon siempre lo apoyó en su carrera, Joey desconoce ese hecho, ese es un secreto entre Leon y su madre._

 _Joey...Joey...Joey...help me Joey, jajajaja me mató imaginar a Ashley con eso jajajaja :P eres mala, pobre Joey jajaja Joey se fue, bueno, no digo más pero gracias a lo que dijo previo al choque, es que existe el acercamiento. Regresará? Digamos que Joey es como ave de la desgracia, así que puede ser... Cómo reaccionará Claire? Te adelanto que mal. Qué hará Joey? Una estupidez que va a ser muy cara. Leon aprovechará la oportunidad? Yo creo que también Claire, la tensión sexual entre ese par empezó desde la despedida de solteros de Sheva y Chris._

 _Por qué van a querer matar a Anna en los próximos capítulos? Provocó la peor desgracia del capítulo doce, por ella todo se va al carajo._

 _Por qué Telmex me odia? O.o no lo sé, tal vez es mi karma por lo que le hice a Claire en Who Wants To Life Forever :)_

 _Hasta la próxima ñ_ñ_

 _Besos._

xIfYouSaySox  
Mil perdones por no dejar review el capítulo pasado. Antes que nada te aviso que la app de encontró otra forma de joderme, no puedo pulsar el Intro, así que cada que escriba la palabra intro (tampoco puedo poner comillas, así que imaginalas) significa que paso al párrafo siguiente. Intro. Como te decía, no pude dejar review... tres palabras: época de exámenes. Así que anduve medio justa de tiempo. Así que ahora mientras como en un lugar atestado de gente, te escribo. Intro. ¿Sabés qué? sabía que Joey padecía de una enfermedad, me lo confirmaste en el capi pasado pero lo sospecho desde hace un par de capis, algo no me cerraba con este tipo. Aunque aún así, Pobre Joey, #PrayForJoey. Intro (esto es espantoso). También estoy comenzando a creer que hace raaaaato que Claire siente algo por Leon, no sé quizá desde el capi uno, aunque a lo mejor me equivoco. Intro. Mierda, no puedo concentrarme ¡este lugar está lleno!. Intro. Eso de durmiendo cual Cenicienta me ha matado, jaja. Creo que era Blancanieves o La Bella Durmiente, pero Cenicienta suena mejor, jaja. Intro. K'Emosion, ¡ya quiero ver que pasa!. Presiento que la declaración vendrá dentro de poco, aún no por lo de Joey y el estado de Claire, por ahí faltan entre uno capítulos (así es, la app ni siquiera me deja poner guiones). Intro. Ciao!

 _R: No te disculpes, han sido días de locos. A mí la app se me hizo ultra mega asquerosa y la desinstalé. Laodié mucho. No podía hacer nada y me frustró. Aleluya, no extraño los exámenes pero sí la escuela, estar desempleada me pone tan de ocio que mira, hago muchos longfics locos. ¿De verdad sabías lo de la enfermedad? Originalmente iba a ser sólo un cabronazo, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor y salió esto #PrayForJoey. Claire digamos que vivía en negación con lo de sus sentimientos por Leon, al verlo de mujeriego y demás cosas, mejor se dedicó a la amistad y a seguirle el ejemplo. Aunque creo que es posible tu teoría, pienso que no se dio cuenta hasta el mega atascón de beso de la torre del beber._

 _Lo de dormir cual Cenicienta lo hice a propósito, como un dato curioso, a ver quién se daba cuenta, en mi versión Leon no sabe nada de princesas ni al estilo Disney. Así que Leon no tuvo infancia y no vio esas películas. Él sólo vio El Rey León jajajajajajaja._

 _K'emosión, la declaración no vino, porque Claire se nos adelantó a todos, jajaja pillaaaaa, ni un capítulo y todo se reveló._

Frozenheart7  
¡Maldad! ¡Maldad! La enfermedad se la podemos agradecer a Ana Luna, que por cierto sigue sin actualizar. Siento no haber podido leer el capítulo justo cuando salió, el instituto me llama.

Ahora que estoy encerrada en un manico- digo, estoy enferma ejem, puedo leerlo con calma. Siempre prefiero leer los capítulos de mis historias favoritas tranquilamente, asimilando la información.

¡Eso que le hiciste a Joey es imperdonable! Amo a Rebecca, siempre tan linda. Tus spoilers por messenger me encantan, ojalá te arreglen el internet enseguida. Suerte que tienes lo Megas de Facebook y Whatzapp gratis, sino yo misma iría a la compañía teléfonica (como si estuviera en Mexico) y los amenazaría con un stalkeo de Valenfield. Eso solo surge efecto con Ana Luna, aunque no nos ha dicho gran cosa aún.

Solo te digo, este episodio se basa en Maldad y Cleon. Se ve que Leon no es el único que estrella coches, eso ya viene de familia. ¿El síndrome de Joey es rela? Admiro tus investigaciones para los fics, se nota que les pones dedicación.

Nada más que decir onee-san. Debemos seguir con el Valenfield stalk en Ana Luna hasta que actualice... ¡Y que no se despiste más y no nos haga esperar o verá...!

 _R: ¡Maldad! Pero te tengo una mala noticia, la enfermedad ya estaba planeada desde antes, así que Ana está libre de esa mala acción.  
_

 _Yo entiendo, estabas de paseo en Barcelona y espero hayas tomado fotos jajaja_

 _Lamento lo del manico... Enfermedad._

 _Rebecca es la persona más linda del mundo, Joey es sólo víctima de mi maldad pura :v ¡Eso que le hice a Joey es imperdonable, lo sé! Amo a Rebecca, siempre tan linda, por algo es una de las amigas de Claire. Mis spoilers acabaron, les tengo una sorpresa muy grande, no puedo decir más, sólo que me comí las partes importantes, se van a volver a quedar de WTF._

 _No me ha arreglado nada la compañía, llamaron mis padres, llamó el beta, fui a la compañía y sigo sin Internet. Es culpa de mi maldad... Ana tendrá que actualizar o sufrirá la furia de mis imágenes en la pc, sólo que tenga internet y será el verdadero ataque Valenfield, maldad y Cleon, me gusta..._

 _Fue una bonita coincidencia lo de los autos jajaja al inicio no lo relacioné, ya casi al publicarlo me dio risa jajaja. El síndrome de Joey lamentablemente sí es real, aunque parece ser que suele presentarse un 40% más en gente que ha sufrido influenza. O eso vi hace poco para coincidencia en la televisión. Me puse a investigar muchas enfermedades autoinmunes y nerviosas. Onee-san, si Ana sigue así de informal, hay que hacer ataque de Chris con todas las mujeres, con todas menos con Sheva._

 _Besos._

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	11. Loca

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Loca**

.

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_  
 _Know what I'm doing_  
 _The way we're movin' like introducing_  
 _Us to a new thing_  
 _I wanna savor, save it for later_  
 _The taste of flavor, cause I'm a taker_  
 _Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_  
 _I live for danger_

* * *

 **ELLA**

Ahí estaba, esperando a Leon en una galería en Nueva York, específicamente en la galería Spike.

Eran las siete y cuarto, y estaba puntual como siempre.

-¿Leon Scott Kennedy?

Hizo una mueca extraña al ver mi juego de no reconocerlo.

-Yo tomaré la roja - señalé una copa que traía el mesero.

-¿Y usted señor? - preguntó el mesero.

-Creo que el blanco...

Puse una cara de fastidio y tomé otra copa de vino tinto y se la di.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-¿Aparte de enamorarme de mi mejor amiga y casi perderla en un accidente? Para variar de auto - reí - nada.

-Me llamaste "mi amor" - le dije mientras me acercaba a un cuadro.

-Creo recordar eso... Esa pelirroja me llamaba en pesadillas que no me fuera..

-Sí, creo recordar también.

Nos sentamos en unos bancos de la galería y empezamos a platicar de todo y nada. De trabajo, de gustos, de cosas... y se me pasaron las copas de nuevo.

* * *

 **ÉL**

-Gracias por no dejarme en ese bar peleándome como tonta con esa mujer.

Claire se veía bastante ebria. No entendía el porqué de semejante salida.

-¿Y por qué estamos bebiendo tan temprano? - pregunté.

-Estoy pasando por una etapa imprudente.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-¿No sabes qué significa imprudente?

-A eso no me refería...

-Estoy arruinando la vida de los Kennedy...

La vi empezar a sollozar, vaya que estaba ebria.

-Toma - le ofrecí un pañuelo.

-¿Pañuelo de tela? ¿Eres asmático? ¿Por qué fumabas?

-No, de donde vengo la gente lleva pañuelos.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿De 1850? ¿Está limpio?

-¡Sí!

Se limpió la nariz y quiso devolverme el pequeño trozo de tela.

-No, quédatelo.

-No, tómalo.

Ante la insistencia lo tomé un poco asqueado y lo guardé en mi pantalón.

-¿Te gustaría tomar?

Me ofreció la botella y se abrazó de mi pierna, aún llorosa.

-Me gustan los plátanos.

Se cayó inconsciente.

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

* * *

Al otro día tenía una junta importante pero no contaba con la Claire-etapa-imprudente y sus ocurrencias. Estábamos en una aburrida junta sobre negocios internacionales cuando de la nada apareció la pelirroja y se acercó a interrumpir al agente y le mostró un papel.

El hombre se puso unos lentes y yo no sabía qué hacer o decirle a Claire.  
Helena y Sherry miraban divertidas sin decir nada. Claire le asintió al hombre que la miraba con asombro y se puso la mano en la boca en seña de contener un llanto fingido.

-¿Agente Kennedy? Creo que debería acompañar a esta señorita.

Me levanté veloz y salí buscando a Claire. Estaba recargada en la pared.

-Hola.

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ven a jugar conmigo - Claire caminaba eufórica en el pasillo, empezaba a sospechar que usaba drogas.

-Claire pero estaba a media junta y...

-Ya me encargué de eso.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué decía la nota?

-Nada.

-Claire ¿qué decía la nota?

Se detuvo de golpe y se paró frente a mí.

-Decía que descubrí que estoy embarazada de ti.

Solté un grito pero Claire me tapó la boca.

-No grites o lo harás peor, ya nos están viendo de la sala. Así que te conviene más pasar el resto del día conmigo.

-Pero si nunca lo hemos hecho.

A veces comienzas una relación, otras, la relación comienza contigo.  
Así comenzó la nuestra. El amor verdadero empieza con ebriedad, accidentes bioterroristas y la destrucción de tu carrera como agente de la D.S.O.

Y ahí estaba como imbécil conduciendo una bicicleta con asientos para dos personas de pasajeros. Claire montada atrás con el dueño del vehículo contando todo el dinero que la mujer le había dado. Y nos estábamos divirtiendo como niños en Central Park.

Después fuimos a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Hasta que Claire tuvo uno de sus peculiares arranques Redfield y fue a poner a un tipo a su sitio.

-¡Oye, disculpa, no tires tu cigarro en el hielo!

-¿Qué, vas a hacer que me arresten?

-Voy a hacer algo mejor - le arrebató su palo de hockey y lo tiró al suelo - recoge eso.

Y lo empezó a perseguir por toda la pista. Fui a detenerla antes de que el hombre empezara a llorar. Pero recibí un golpe en la cabeza antes de poder detenerlos.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Corrí por el parque hasta que encontré a un vago con un carrito de supermercado.

-Oye, te doy 50 dólares por tu carrito.

El vago sólo gritó aleluya y me fui corriendo mientras jalaba el nuevo medio de transporte médico para Leon.

Lo ayudé a subirse y nos fuimos del lugar.

-¿Tu cabeza está bien?

-Escucho un zumbido.

-Llegamos al médico.

Subimos a un consultorio privado donde Leon fue revisado, tal vez le dolería la cabeza unos días.

Le recetaron Tylenol. Así que fui a comprar la medicina para Leon.

Regresé justo al terminar la revisión.

Al salir del edificio no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-Cuida tu cabeza.

-Y tú la tuya...

Y me lancé a darle un abrazo.

Pasaron unos días y Leon había salido a una campaña del presidente. Cuando volvió le mandé un correo.

Empecé a teclear y esperé respuesta.

* * *

 **ÉL**

" _Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarlo contigo, así que de ti depende que sea un cumpleaños especial."_

Estaba recostado en la cama mientras leía el correo de Claire. Seguro que no quería interrumpir a su hermano, así que sin titubear mucho, le respondí.

Nos vimos al otro día y esperábamos el metro rumbo a su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

En lo que esperábamos Claire empezó con sus juegos.

-Estas son las reglas, si alguien cruza la línea roja con el pie izquierdo, gano yo - señaló las marcas de la línea de espera .- si cruzan con el derecho ganas.

-¿Y qué ganamos?

-No sé, ¿qué sugieres?

-¿Un beso?

-¿Un beso?

-Entonces decide tú.

-Yo pensaba - me miró fijamente - en una bofetada.

-¿Necesitas un juego para hacer eso?

-Tú también puedes darme una bofetada.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo...

-Mira, ahí viene alguien.

Un señor pasó caminando frente a nosotros. Cruzó con el pie derecho.

Le di una palmada en la mejilla a lo que vi su cara de fastidio.

-¿A eso le llamas una bofetada? Las nalgadas que le dabas a Angela eran más fuertes.

-A eso le llamo... - no pude terminar la frase cuando otro hombre pasó y sentí su mano en mi cara.

-No lo viste.

-Sí, lo vi.

-No lo hiciste.

-Claro que sí.

-Me estabas viendo, además vino de la otra dirección.

-Nunca especificamos la dirección.

Y a lo lejos vimos a un cardumen de personas acercarse. Y empezó la guerra de cachetadas.

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, pero como era mi costumbre terminamos entrando de forma ilegal porque estaba cerrado. Corrimos tomados de la mano hacia la casa del terror.

-¿Es en serio Leon? ¿Después de lo que hemos vivido me traes en mi cumpleaños a la casa del terror?

-Tómalo con humor, ya que entres lo entenderás.

Empezó el recorrido.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Y lo entendí, era el castillo zombi, demasiado risible todo lo que vimos adentro hasta que a medio túnel vimos a un hombre parado en medio y al vernos nos apuntó con su rifle.

-Manos a la cabeza.

-¿Esto es parte de la atracción? - preguntó Leon

-¡Dije manos a la cabeza!

Leon y yo no nos movimos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Celebrando un cumpleaños muy especial - respondí con sarcasmo.

Empezó a disparar en el techo.

-Dije manos en la cabeza, salgan del coche.

Pusimos las manos en la cabeza.

-El mejor cumpleaños... - susurré sarcástica en lo que esperaba a que Leon sometiera al hombre.

* * *

-Tenían que hacerme caso tú y tu novia - gritó el hombre esposado a un poste.

-Sólo somos amigos - grité pintándole el dedo.

-Lo lamento - dijo Leon - de saber que huías de la policía, hubiéramos ido a Six Flags.

-Era mejor suicidarme...

-Amigo, te equivocas si haces esto por una persona - dije seria - el tiempo pasará y ella volverá a estar bien, así funciona. Algunos tenemos que sufrir, nos hacen creer que tenemos cierto destino y nos lo arrebatan, pero tenemos que seguir.

Giré y seguí caminando. Leon me siguió después de breves segundos.

-¡Oye, si eres inteligente quédate con ella! Es una gran novia.

Empezaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales.

-Somos amigos, verdad.

-No bueno, no sé en qué categoría estamos exactamente.

-De acuerdo... No somos sólo amigos, estamos saliendo, nada más, nada más allá ni menos, salimos y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

 **ÉL**

Su cumpleaños fue un desastre absoluto pero considerando las cosas, me sentí muy bien porque pude ver una faceta nueva en ella.

Y descubrí que estábamos saliendo, ni idea como qué, pero saliendo.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, hoy Claire empieza la etapa imprudente y nosotros sólo podemos ofrecerle harto amor. El pobre Leon va a terminar muerto o algo le va a pasar de las aventuras clásicas que tienen. Ebria en una galería, golpeando gente en el parque, cachetadas y locos suicidas en el parque de diversiones. Ya extrañábamos las aventuras de ese par... y Claire seguirá diciendo cosas locas para avergonzar a Leon.

Pero no revelaré más detalles de Claire y sus mil habilidades secretas. Así que va por todos.

Respondamos los reviews:

xIfYouSaySox

¡MUCHA MIEEEEEEL! Intro. No te preocupes que así es como me gusta el pan (mis analogías de cuarta, jaja). Intro. ¡OHHHH! ¡CLAIRE SE ME ADELANTÓ!. Este Leon se excede de tonto a veces, aunque es muy tierno en este cap, de todas formas mira que entrar gritando en la casa que amas a tu mejor amiga cuando sabes que ella está ahí... quería que se enterase. O todo fue un plan siniestro maquinado por Jill porque ella shippea el Cleon. Intro. Te vuelvo a escribir desde el mismo lugar atestado de gente de la vez pasada, ugh. Intro. ¡Me uno a stalkear a Ana! ¡Quiero actualización!

Ups. Tengo dedos torpes y presione el botón incorrecto. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, si, ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!. Ataque Valenfield, o un ataque Chris x... ¿con quién? ¡ya sé! con Lara Croft, muajajaja (?). I !

 _R: jajajajaja tus frases, eres tremenda jajaja en teoría Leon no lo gritó, Claire debía estar reposando y la muy valiente se puso a caminar aún con sus aparatos ortopédicos. Jill si shippea el Cleon. Si vas a stalkearla, tiene que ser Valenfield o Wongfield o incesto Redfield._

 _Besos_

Rose  
Q lindo! ~_~ no me importa q me d diabetes, me encanta lo dulce, hasta le hecho más azúcar a las zucaritas o.O jajaja (es enserio...a veces :S jajaja) sabia q iba a haber acercamiento cleon, aunque Claire se entero solita q Leon la ama, q más da! uy q emoción... \\*.*/ ya q Claire no lo piense tanto y se arroje a sus brazos (y a sus cuerpos jaja:P)  
Gracias x contestar todas mis preguntas locas del review pasado, hasta la d telmex jajaja ñ_ñ pero por queeeeeeeeee? no quiero desgracias en el cap 12 noooooooo... (jeje ya estoy sufriendo y todavía ni se q va a pasar) pero me late q es algo muy gacho U.U  
En fin, hasta la próxima ñ.ñ  
Cuidate, besos :3

 _R: Dices que eres casada y esto fue muy cursi? Jajaja demonios, con razón sigo soltera a mis veinte y tantos jajaja por fin! Claire lo sabe, lloro jajaja pero Claire está muy loca, no va a saltar tan fácil xD las desgracias... Son culpa de Ana, #StalkAna porque si está medio gacho._

 _Besos_

Frozenheart7  
kyaaaaa *Grito fangirl* ¿PORQUE TANTO AZÚCAR Y TANTA MIEL DERRETIDA? Me va a dar diabetes. Y cierto, este capitulo se resume en amor, amor y amor. Pobre Joey, sigue desaparecido ¿que lo de la enfermedad no es por culpa de Ana? Eso es porque lo malo está por venir aún.  
Oye... ¿Y el lemmon? Yo quiero Lemmon... *Cara de pervert y forever alone*

Pese a que este capitulo estaba muy tierno, lo amé. Y mira que yo soy de las anti-achuchones de Claire con alguien que no sea Wesker... Pues así ando por la vida, no me extraña. ¡QUIERO UN WESKER, REGALAME UNO ONEE-SAN!

 _R: *se tapa los oídos* aún existe más miel en mi ser, guardada y lista para los fics cleonistas que pide Ana. Y falta amor, te tengo una sorpresa, el lemmon será... Triple lemmon :v porque #Insaciables_

 _Ana tendrá que ser paciente con muchas cosas gracias a su retardo con Mala Sangre, cualquier anomalía de este fic, será su culpa #StalkAna._

 _Yo quiero un Wesker y un Leon, vamos a buscarlos al supermercado jajaja_

 _Besos_

Queen  
Oye, oye... pero que enfermedad tan rara la de Joey, la verdad no entiendo mucho, Joey hace cosas involuntarias como perder el control de su cuerpo por su enfermedad y eso mismo hace que sea un Don Juan? Pues esa yo no me la creo... "aminadiememetepaja"  
Vaya vaya, todo el mundo sabe ahora que a leon le gusta claire incluyendola a ella uggh...  
Que mujer, QUE RARA ES! Porque no solo acepta a Leon de una buena vez? Que, se hace la dificil? O solo es calenturienta :B?  
Que mujer tan ...complicada y peligrosa.  
Hey! Dangerous women de Ariana Grande!  
la has escuchado es super bonita y quien sabe talvez te sirva en tu lista de canciones no ?  
Awwwwww ese Leon es tan lindo! Tan protector... fue un cap muy Cleon y que lastima yo pense que habrian un par de besitos en el yate :,( OwO  
Hmmm? Adonde se fue Joey? Como pudo salir? No es que estaba mu grave?  
Okay...espero y en el proximo cap todas mis preguntas puedan ser respondidas n.n  
Espero ansiosa la actualizacion... bye!

PD: Wesker y Jake? Igual de enigmaticos y atractivos? No te resististe no? :V XD LOL.

 _R: mujer no se te va una, la enfermedad de Joey suele a veces tener alteraciones del comportamiento, por eso tanta agresividad y coraje con Leon y hacer tanto cagadero. Sus hormonas estaban por los aires. Enfermedades diabólicas que existen, yo no las inventé. Joey aún no está tan mal, al menos no lo estaba en el hospital, si pudo recontar movilidad con eso basta para irse. Las mujeres son raras, entre ellas Claire, hay de todo. Además el que sea rara tiene una razón._

 _Pues los dejaré con las ganas de un besito o algo Jajajaja y los Wesker son sensuales. No es mi culpa_

 _Besos_

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

Ya tenemos fanpage en Facebook, estoy como GeishaPax.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	12. Labios de fuego quemando mi alma

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: Labios de fuego quemando mi alma  
**

.

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_  
 _Know what I'm doing_  
 _The way we're movin' like introducing_  
 _Us to a new thing_  
 _I wanna savor, save it for later_  
 _The taste of flavor, cause I'm a taker_  
 _Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_  
 _I live for danger_

* * *

 **ÉL**

Salir con Claire a veces era doloroso, teníamos una cantidad de accidentes inesperados. Pero los días sin verla eran horribles, sobre todo por el trabajo de ambos.

Después de meditarlo por varias semanas pedí mi traslado a las oficinas de Nueva York. Sherry había sido trasladada acá y así podría tener a mis dos chicas juntas.

- _Es una pena que no te veamos tan seguido aquí Leon, pero de corazón espero que valga la pena._

-Gracias Helena, sigo siendo director así que no me desapareceré por mucho tiempo - le respondí.

- _Te mandamos un abrazo y saludos a Claire, espero poder visitarlos pronto._

Colgué la llamada y miré atento a una fotografía del restaurante en el que esperaba a Claire.

El hombre de la puerta giró y vio la misma foto.

-Eres igual a él.

-Me lo han dicho.

-¿Eres su hermano?

-Sí.

La fotografía era de Joey con mamá.

-Lo extraño a él y a su madre, venían los domingos de final de mes, siempre en la misma mesa. Ella no ha vuelto desde que desapareció.

Claire llegó y me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Si - contesté al girar para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Genial, gracias.

-Adelante - indicó el hombre mientras nos daba nuestra mesa.

-Es como si ya hubiéramos estado aquí. - dije tomando asiento después de sentar a Claire.

-Tal vez ya estuvimos aquí...

-Suenas muy loca Claire.

-Es en serio, creo en los viajes a través del tiempo, que el futuro ya fue inventado y hay gente del futuro entre nosotros - esto último lo dijo en voz baja. - y creo que un día conoceré a alguien del futuro.

-Si lo conoces, dile que nos dé aviso de Umbrella.

-Si nos advierten sobre Umbrella, tu y yo no volveríamos a sentarnos en esta mesa y serías un policía de Raccoon City y yo visitaría la comisaría para ver a mi hermano, eventualmente al graduarme tal vez iría dos veces al año a visitar a Chris.

-Pero en tus visitas a Raccoon City, ya te hubiera invitado a salir y no creo que te hubieras resistido.

Empezó a reír. Y empezó a revisar su bolso.

-Te tengo otro regalo.

Sacó un sobre abierto y lo puso frente a ella.

-Se te concedió una entrevista con "El Vampiro", Chris Redfield te recomendó para ser miembro aliado de la B.S.A.A. por ser directivo principal de F.O.S. y la D.S.O. - le quité suavemente el sobre para leer - mañana tomarás un trago con ellos en su hotel.

-Esa es una gran noticia ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

-De la oficina de Chris.

-¿Revisaste la oficina de tu hermano?

-Podríamos discutir lo ilegal que es y que no debí o podríamos disfrutar la cena, esperar a tu reunión con ellos y que me llames para contarme lo bien que te fue.

La miré con asombro. Claire no tenía límites.

* * *

Fui a la reunión al siguiente día. Estaba un hombre que no conocía que era de la B.S.A.A. solamente, Chris y los demás venían retrasados. Nos sentamos en el bar del hotel, en una mesa apartada.

-¡Qué ciudad, verdad Leon!

-Así es señor Phipps.

-Nunca me acuerdo, ¿el Bronx está arriba y el Battery abajo, o es al revés?

-Creo que la primera señor.

-Claro.

-¿Quieren beber algo caballeros?

Giré al reconocer la voz de Claire. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Una pepsi.

-¿Y para usted?

Sólo la miraba sin articular palabra.

-Salen dos refrescos.

El hombre de la agencia estaba diciéndome algo, pero yo solo lo miraba mientras a ratos de reojo miraba a Claire, ella pedía unos refrescos y mientras hablaba con el cantinero se tomaba un trago de golpe. Regresó con las bebidas y las puso en la mesa.

-Refresco para usted, otro para usted y... Un tequila doble para mí. Leon recórrete.

Me hice a un lado y Claire se sentó.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó el señor Phipps.

-El señor Phipps, Claire Redfield. Somos... Estamos saliendo.

-Mucho gusto conocerla Señorita Redfield, la viva imagen de su hermano, ¿o no lo crees Chris?

Giramos y Chris Redfield estaba de pie con Clive O'Brian justo detrás de nosotros.

-Vaya que lo es... - dijo Chris sonriendo mientras apretaba la mandíbula - sobre todo para no decirme que anda saliendo con el agente Kennedy.

-Sólo es la primera fase, todavía no le conozco el pene...

El señor Phipps y yo escupimos el refresco. Mientras Chris tartamudeaba algo.

-Bueno, si le sirve de algo al capitán Redfield, ese tipo de salidas se le conoce como amistad. - dijo Clive mientras Chris me miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Si Claire quisiera algo más emocional, lo diría, está pasando por una etapa difícil - dijo Chris mientras se sentaba entre Claire y yo. -¿Verdad Claire?

-Sí, así es. - bebió otro tequila que trajo el tal Dimitri de la barra.

Clive y Chris pidieron algo para beber.

* * *

 **ELLA**

-Leon, perdón por casi arruinar la reunión, creo que empiezo a presentar problemas con el alcohol.

 _-Si lo dices porque Chris casi me mata, gracias, me siento mejor._

Miré por la ventana mientras agarraba el teléfono.

-Aún así quiero compensarte, mañana cumplimos 36 días de salir. Te veo en el salón 105 de Ciencias y Humanidades a la una de la tarde. Y lleva una rosa roja.

Giré nuevamente a la mesa y me acerqué a la carga que reposaba como una bomba sobre la mesa.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, en medio de la sala con gente a mi alrededor, esperando ¿a qué? A que comenzara. Yo miraba hacia la entrada cuando vi a Leon llegar de golpe. Se veía que había llegado casi corriendo.

Se quedó inmóvil al verme y empecé a tocar Suiten Fur Violincello Solo Nr. 1 en sol mayor.

Se quedó de pie por breves instantes y luego empezó a bajar y a acercarse. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, estaba más allá de mi experiencia y de mi habilidad para resolverlo.

No tenía derecho de juzgarlo. Así decidía estar con él, sabiendo los riesgos, solo podía amarlo y respetarlo, y ver cómo terminaría la historia.

Terminé de tocar y me puse de pie, Leon me ayudó a acomodar el violonchelo.  
Nos quedamos uno frente al otro, me dio la rosa. Y la gente empezó a aplaudir.

El grito de Moira se escuchó en el recinto.

-Hombre, ¿qué esperas para besarla?

Leon cayó en cuenta de que estábamos en un concierto para TerraSave. Miró a Moira y luego a mí, me acerqué un poco y le dije en voz baja.

-No uso ropa interior los días que toco.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí.

Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos del lugar velozmente.  
Al salir lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos.

-Estoy muerta...

-Te podría dar un masaje en los pies llegando.

-No, mejor intercambiemos zapatos...

-¡No!

-Bien... - dejé los tacones de lado y seguí caminando levantando el vestido para no pisarlo.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Ella estaba exquisita con ese vestido rojo, tenía la espalda descubierta. Y seguía con la incertidumbre de si lo que me dijo fue cierto.

La vi caminar descalza y lo primero que hice fue tomar sus zapatos y le di los míos.

Me miró risueña y se los puso.  
Empezó a caminar pero enseguida se los quitó.

-No van a funcionar... Me quedan enormes.

-No, lo pensé - le respondí devolviéndole sus tacones y poniéndome mis zapatos.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Fuimos al muelle mientras Leon me contaba un relato familiar. Como buena persona, estaba sentada en la barandilla aunque estaba prohibido y miraba mi flor con detenimiento. Miré de reojo hacia el muelle.

-No creo que sea muy profundo, ¿tú qué crees?

-Amm no sé, no tengo idea de...

-¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte y me dices que te parece?

-Eso no ayudará, de hecho, es un poco peligroso

-Te estás volviendo un aburrido Leon, sólo quiero saber la profundidad.

-No soy... Aquí hay un cartel. Está prohibido.

Lo miré de reojo y después de pensarlo se quiso sentar junto a mí. Pero el peso le ganó y cayó al agua.

-¡Por qué a mí!

¡Splash! Golpe en el agua.

-No creí que estuviera tan profundo... - dije mientras observaba y empezaba a quitarme el abrigo y los zapatos.

Dejé todo a un lado y salté al agua.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Salimos del agua y recogimos el abrigo de Claire mientras nos cubríamos y huíamos del guardia.

-Vaya que es profundo... - dijo ella abrazándome de la camisa mojada.

-Entonces es cierto...

-¿Qué?

-Que no usas ropa interior cuando tocas el violonchelo...

-Nunca miento...

Entramos al auto y manejé con dirección al departamento de Claire.

Corrimos al interior del edificio y subimos por el elevador aún riendo.

Entramos a su casa y se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta. Y yo puse mi mano junto a su cara.

¡Crash!

Giré y había roto un jarrón.

-Lo siento.

Empezó a reír y me besó.

Me besa y me toca. Tratamos de controlar nuestra respiración agitada, hay algo emocionante y excitante en hacerlo así, a escondidas, pero encontrándonos esta noche, en plena oscuridad, para jugar otro tipo de juego.

Le suelto el cabello aún recogido, pero mojado y acaricio su espalda.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Estoy abrazándolo después con fuerza para acercarlo a mí. Él avanza buscando la cama y me quita el vestido casi con desesperación hasta tenerme completamente desnuda, luego parece calmarse y se toma su tiempo besándome y tocándome por todas partes, casi sin dejarme hacer. Sostiene mis brazos para no dejarme alcanzarlo y así pueda quedar a su merced. No me quejo, sé que tendré mi momento para disfrutarlo a gusto luego, la noche sigue siendo larga.

Me muerdo los labios cuando comienza a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, entrando lentamente, con intención, mientras me roza en las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Ha adquirido esa maestría para tocarme que me enloquece, lo aborrezco por eso, y al mismo tiempo lo aliento para que se mueva más a prisa.

En el momento exacto vuelve a besarme, es algo que hace con intención, para que no alerte con mis gritos al edificio. Después me sujeta con fuerza de las caderas, tanto que sé que mañana tendré sobre mi piel las marcas de sus dedos, pero no me importa. Se afirma en mí y me llena completamente una última vez, hasta que estallamos juntos, procurando no tragarnos los jadeos y hacer ruido. En ese instante parecemos flotar sobre el universo, como si tuviéramos todo el espacio y el mundo fuera infinito.

Al instante, sin embargo, él me vuelve a la realidad del espacio reducido donde estamos los dos cuando susurra «Claire» con una voz tan dulce que podría llorar de felicidad. Me gusta que pronuncie mi nombre de esa forma, rendido sobre mí, pero también me gusta que lo suspire de muchas otras formas, y lo hará a lo largo de esta noche. Promesa.

Busco su boca, lo beso y le muerdo los labios.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Estaba indefenso y a merced de la hermosa chica de piel blanca, curvas deliciosas, largo y suave cabello rojo.

Le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos, a lo que Claire respondió acurrucándose suavemente encima de mí. Aparté ese mechón de su fleco que tanto me gustaba de su frente y le di un besito en los labios.

-Mmm... Esto me vuelve a provocar.

Volví a besarla, esta vez más intensamente, y Claire acompañó el beso de un estrecho abrazo. Una cosa llevó a la otra. Había rodado sobre mi mismo para colocarme encima de ella, y estaba a punto de comenzar. . . cuando recordé algo.

-Oh, vaya... ¡Mierda, qué fallo!

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues que... Que se me ha olvidado que teníamos que pasar por una farmacia.

-Ah, eso. No te preocupes – Dijo ella, con su acostumbrada tranquilidad – Yo tengo uno o dos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Era algo muy normal y comprensible que yo no tuviera preservativos en la chamarra. ¿Para qué? Como no fuera a usarlos para fabricar globos de agua... Por más que lo intenté, no pude tener un romance de una noche. Lo que no le parecía tan normal era llevarlos encima, como quien lleva pañuelos de papel. ¿Es que acaso Claire tenía por costumbre eso de irse a casa a echar un polvo? Intenté quitarme esa idea de la cabeza mientras, desnudo como estaba, iba al guardarropa donde había colgado la chaqueta a buscar los preservativos. Efectivamente, había dos en el bolsillo interior.

Cuando volví a la habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama, muy serio, dejé uno de los preservativos sobre la mesita de noche.

-Leon, no te ofendas pero ¿en qué va a cambiar que uses preservativo ahora si en el round pasado no se usó?

-¿Quieres que no use? No hemos hablado mucho de tus métodos anticonceptivos...

-Vale, póntelo... Hace meses que no uso la píldora.

-Oye Claire... No te ofendas, pero...

-¿Pero cómo es que llevo preservativos encima?

\- Em... Sí – confirmé, avergonzado.

-Hombre, pues por si me pasa algo como lo de hoy. Imagínate qué faena si no llego a llevarlos. Desgraciadamente, esto de estar con un hombre guapo que hace tiempo que me mola y poder traerlo a casa no es algo que me ocurra con la frecuencia que a mí me gustaría. Lo cual me hace pensar... No estarán caducados ¿verdad?

\- JA JA JA JA – me causó tanta gracia la preocupación de Claire, que ahora se me hacía tan ridícula mi propia preocupación, no pudo evitar la carcajada – No, no lo están. Lo he mirado cuando venía.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Si me hubieran dicho que el encuentro con Leon iba a desatar una nueva faceta guarra, les hubiera dicho locos.

El BMV de Leon no era el tipo de coche que uno espera encontrarse mal escondido en una cuneta del estacionamiento de TerraSave, con los cristales empañados y bamboleándose. Pero estaba claro que no podíamos hacer el amor de otra manera que no fuese furtiva.

Dentro del coche, los labios de Leon recorrían mi cuerpo como lo habían hecho las otras veces, envolviéndome en una nube espesa que me impedía pensar en nada más que no fuera en él. Poco a poco, se iba introduciendo, muy, muy despacio. Entonces, entre jadeos, él empezó a susurrar mi nombre.

-Claire... Te quiero...

Abrí de golpe los ojos en la penumbra del coche. Eso me había hecho volver a la realidad, al menos en parte. Dios. Dolían y proporcionaban una felicidad inmensa al mismo tiempo. Como la penetración.

-Eres... perverso... Decirme esto en mi trabajo...

Paró en seco. Se quedó unos segundos completamente quieto, con la cara todavía escondida en mi cuello. Una pequeña risa oscura, de esas que nacen en el abdomen y van subiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a los labios, para escaparse entre los dientes de forma siniestra, salió de su boca. Alzó la cabeza, dejándola lo suficientemente cerca para verla.

Estaba sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con la que lucía cada que nos veíamos. Era una sonrisa pérfida, que dejaba ver sus pequeños dientes blancos, perfectos, apretados. Los bonitos ojos azules, parecían contener toda la malicia del mundo. Realmente perverso. Daba miedo, y al mismo tiempo resultaba increíblemente excitante.

-Así que... has descubierto que soy perverso, ¿creías que no recordaba cómo hacer todo esto? – Susurró, pasando una mano por debajo de mis nalgas, levantándolas un poco.

Dio una sacudida, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y exhalara un gemido.

-Puedo ser echada del trabajo por esto.

-Eso no te importó al decir que te embaracé en mi trabajo, yo estoy empezando la tarea– Continuaba moviéndose contra mi - Pues este cabrón perverso y retorcido es con quien te vas a casar a este paso, ca-ri-ño (Había de todo menos cariño en aquella palabra) – Otra sacudida fuerte y después volvió a quedarse quieto, completamente dentro.

Estuvimos unos segundos así, mirándonos expectantes. Leon dio otra sacudida, más fuerte si cabía que las anteriores.

El coche se llenó de gemidos casi animales. Nunca había sido tan agresivo, nunca se había introducido con tanta fuerza y lo estaba adorando. Agarraba con fuerza los mechones rubios de su cabello, clavaba los dedos en las nalgas para hacerle empujar más fuerte. Si Leon se había permitido el lujo de perder el control, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?

De la garganta de mi agente salió un ronco y profundo gemido. Leon echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo que la ola de placer obtenida del cuerpo de la activista subía por su espalda hasta alcanzar su cerebro, haciendo que casi no pudiera ni pensar.

Aún pudo mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para retirarse a tiempo. Exhausto, se dejó caer pesadamente. Uf, si a partir de ahora iba a ser siempre así, no estaba nada mal.

Noté como se derramaba entre mis piernas. Nota mental: Mañana mismo ir al médico a que me receten pastillas anticonceptivas. Bueno, al menos lo de la marcha atrás quedaría superado. Ahora que lo pensaba... nunca le había hecho sexo oral. Sí, al menos en lo relativo al sexo, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

Leon se incorporó poco a poco, apoyándose sobre los brazos. Se me quedó mirando un momento, casi divertido. La bonita sonrisa y la mirada tranquila habían vuelto a su cara. Volvía a ser el de siempre.

* * *

 **ÉL**

De acuerdo, el tener a Claire ya de esta forma en mi vida me había descontrolado totalmente. Pero ¿acaso ningún hombre se pondría como yo al tener a esa mujer hermosa como yo la tenía ahora?

Estábamos recostados en mi cama, aún en pijama, viendo la televisión.

Nos dimos una ducha después de lo del auto, que tuvimos que prolongar porque no tuvimos llenadera.

Tenía a Claire abrazada a mí, amaba ese champú de frutas que usaba ahora.

-Lo que dijiste en el auto, ¿era en serio?

-Dije muchas cosas en el auto Claire, ¿podrías ser más específica? - empecé a besarle el cuello.

-Que con este cabrón perverso y retorcido es con quien me voy a casar a este paso...

-A mí sí me gustaría... ¿Sabes cuántos años llevo esperando para tener una oportunidad con Claire Redfield?

-Mejor no me lo digas...

-No quiero presionarte Claire, lo decidiremos con el tiempo, además ni siquiera te he pedido que seas mi novia...

-Leon - se sentó encima de mi seria - no ha sido lo más normal todo esto, no te pido que vayas a pedir mi mano con Chris, con que ambos sepamos que somos me basta, pero como sé que eres de la vieja escuela, acepto ser...

El teléfono de la casa sonó y el móvil de Claire también.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente - le dije a Claire al verla levantarse por su teléfono mientras yo contestaba el mío. -Diga...

- _Leon_ \- era mamá, se oía mal - _Joey se.._.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Le pasó algo a Joey? ¿lo encontraron?

- _Tu hermano se... Tu hermano se suicidó..._

Me quedé inmóvil, me dirigí a la sala y vi a Claire cubriendo su boca conteniendo el llanto.

 _-Tu padre... está hablando con Claire, ¿podrías recogerla? Le daremos la dirección_.

Asentí y me moví rápido por una libreta y pluma. Se las di a Claire quien no entendía, después de escuchar a mi padre comprendió, empezó a escribir temblorosa.

Me alejé para que hablará sin escucharme.

-Iremos en seguida mamá...

Colgué el teléfono y me senté en la cama. No lo podía creer... No esperaba que encontráramos a Joey de esta forma.

Vi a Claire entrar preocupada, se sentó frente a mí en cuchillas y la vi limpiarme las mejillas. Hasta que me tocó me di cuenta de que estaban húmedas, estábamos llorando.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, ya que tuvimos la ola de mensajes con "Claire es rara, debería ya caer con Leon" y demás de que se hace del rogar. Les traigo este capítulo. Si que sabemos hacerlas impacientar. Agradezcamos a mi beta Vic Sage alias Serge2112, ya tiene cuenta aquí de nuevo, haremos el caos.

Y pues baia baia su impaciencia tuvo sus frutos, triple lemmon, con triple dosis de acción y con un final muy o.O

Para los que se han perdido, desde el accidente y recuperación de Claire ha pasado casi un año. Sí, Joey desapareció y empeoró, la enfermedad de Joey es impredecible, una simple gripe los puede matar, regresar a la cama. Así que aunque no parezca creíble, es una enfermedad terrible.

Usemos los hashtag #PrayForJoey #PrayForLeon #PrayForClaire #PrayForTheKennedys

Este suicidio fue provocado por Light of Moon, reclamos a ella. Que me deja sin Mala Sangre, Vivir Por Ella y Deja Vu.

Que fic tan.. Raro... En fin.

Respondamos los reviews:

Zhines

Hola hermana malvada y Alcohólica, en serio que te fumaste una buena lumpia (como dicen por estos lados) aunque digas lo contrario, por un momento pensé que estaba en un mundo paralelo, luego me fije que Claire es la que esta en un mundo paraleloebria, peleona, amante de los plátanos, medio psicópata, en serio que tiene tendencias psicópatas la pelirroja, León va a terminar en el manicomio. Pero me divertí mucho así que bien por lo que te fumaste. Nos leemos.

 _R: jajaja ya se acerca el capítulo en donde sabrás porque parece que fumé limpia, y cuando lo leas, será muy OMFG, aunque difiero de ti, aún no ha matado a nadie, no ha herido a nadie. Bueno, Leon, pero sobrevivió._

 _Nos leemos, besos._

Rose

Jajaja si, fue lindo ñ.ñ después d todo lo q le pasa al pobre Leon, cualquier cosa es buena no? veintitantos? mmmmm... eso dice una cuando ya no quiere decir su edad jaja cuantos? exijo saber! :P na, no t creas Jajajaja yo igual tengo veintitantos jajaja  
Me dio mucha risa todo el capítulo :D me sentí Claire, mi esposo y yo nos metimos a un parque cuando ese día no abrían, estuvimos un rato y luego llego un policía a sacarnos x la fuerza jaja fue muy gracioso n.n'  
También nos pegamos, (es un matrimonio violento u.u jaja ok, no) pero cada q pasa un vocho quien lo ve primero le pega al otro un puñetazo en el brazo jajaja :P  
En conclusión creo q estoy cucu jajaja o tengo mis etapas de imprudente como Claire :( ah! también me gusta el plátano O.O  
Ok, ya me voy, muy buen cap, aunque en el otro me hagas sufrir, hasta la próxima, cuidate, besos ~.o

 _R: 26, en fin. Si hiciste lo mismo que Claire, felicidades, estás loca y con tendencias psicópatas. Eres imprudente? Bebes hasta terminar inconsciente? Avergonzaste a tu marido con su jefe?_

 _Qué loca!_

 _Besos._

Queen

JA! Esa claire... si que esta terriblemente chiflada y leon es toda un carreta 8P XDXDLOL  
A mi parecer fue un cumpleaños muy divertidoy lleno de muuuuchas travesuras, era el cumple de claire o Halloween?;V...porque mi parte favorita fue la del psicopata en la casa del "terror", ese tipo si que tenia una lengua muy suelta...quien dice algo como: "Hey, tu chica es inteligente quedate con ella" cuando eres un total desconocido psicopta *y asesino serial ejem* .  
Vamos... claire no se puede quejar de su cumpleaños. EN SERIO! Quien lo haria si pasas todo el dia con tu mejor amigo, o hay muchas bofetadas y apuestas de besos, te montas a una bici cantando "las ruedas del autobus girando estan, girando estan, girando estan"...o te emborrachas y te abrazas a la pierna de tu amigo y dices algo como: "me gustan los platanos" estando muy cerca de su entrepierna...T.T  
Okaaaayyyy! Al menos se sabe que estan saliendo no? Mujer que es lo que siente Claire? Ademas de sentirse culpable por querer con los dos kennedy...  
Exijo saber! Donde esta Joey? Porque apuesto a que no le dejara tan facil el camino a Leon con Claire no?  
Bien... como siempre excelente capitulo, espero actualices pronto... bye!

 _R: Leon y sus ocurrencias, se le hizo fácil hacerle un cumpleaños loco a su amiga y terminó mal. Claire no se quejó hasta que encontraron al psicópata. En el próximo episodio entenderán porque le dijo una frase particular al hombre. Aunque la idea de ponerlos en la bici no erancon la canción de las ruedas del autobús jajaja loca, y tu respuesta se hizo presente en este episodio. Claire se va a sentir culpable por algo que descubrirás en el próximo episodio._

 _Besos_

Frozenheart7

¿Que? ¿Actualización tan rápido? Ese Serge está mal de la olla jajajaja, no sí, para mi mejor, actualiza, actualiza cada dos días si quieres.  
Este capítulo es mi favorito de momento, ver a Claire tan loca me hace gracia. ¿Apuestas con besos? Yo me sé de una que anda con su ex haciendo esas apuestas... lo de las bofetadas hubiera sido mejor ya que el muy desgraciado no me regaló ninguna rosa y aún me debe tres chocolates. Ya lo sabré para la próxima.

Me encanta imaginar a una Claire tan loca... Cuando dijo lo de los plátanos seguramente se refería al de Leon... If you know what I mean :v #Insaciables

Y lo de la carta del embarazo jajajaja a ver que excusa les dirá cuando los de la junta sepan que no hay bebé. Y lo del parque de atracciones... vaya cumpleaños más... raro, ¿porque no? A lo mejor el año que viene contrato a un suicida para hacernos compañía y empezar a beber y beber y terminar comido plátano ambos (¿?) What?

Suficiente dosis de locura por hoy, mejor me marcho a dormir que mañana me acosarán de bruja y he de huír de la hoguera. Y si me viene la del manicomio aún tendré que correr más, así que hasta luego hermana.

PD: Me quiero ligar a tu beta (¿?)

Te amo a montones (eso también va para el beta-senpai-vic-sage-notice-me)

 _R: Jajajaja siempre ha estado mal de la olla, pero no le digas que yo lo dije jajaja. Ahora dile a esa muchacha que no apueste nada con su ex, es mala nidea. Claire es la viva imagen de lo que no hay que hacer ebria, toma nota de eso. Y lo del plátano nonera por ese rumbo :v #Sucia jaja_

 _Ahora con lo del trabajo, afortunadamente fue un curso de actualización impartido por otra persona fuera de la D.S.O. así que no pasará nada. Tu idea del próximo cumpleaños es súper. Me gusta. Ve al mani... Colegio. Es hora jajaja_

 _Beta Senpai te hace caso :3._

 _Te amo montones. Besos._

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

Ya tenemos fanpage en Facebook, estoy como GeishaPax.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	13. Pain

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Pain  
**

.

 _I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

* * *

 **ÉL**

No hablamos por varias horas. Realmente nuestros momentos de felicidad se opacaron en un minuto.

Claire le avisó a su hermano y al parecer llegaría para el funeral.

Aún no entendíamos porque Joey había hecho eso.

Pero Claire se veía particularmente afectada, tal vez eran sentimientos de culpa.

-Te ves cansado - dijo Claire cuando giró a verme - si quieres yo puedo manejar hasta el aeropuerto.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Repondremos las horas de sueño en el avión, vengo bien - levanté con una mano mi termo con café.

Ella asintió y giró de nueva cuenta al camino.

-Podrías decirme que tienes Claire, te conozco y algo te sucede...

-Sigo impresionada, es todo.

No insistí. Hablaría con ella cuando estuviera más tranquila.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos el vuelo más próximo a Hawaii.

Tanto Claire y yo no logramos dormir, cada uno con sus demonios personales. Por mi cuenta me sentía mal por no haberle dicho algo más agradable a mi hermano, no sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Después de varias horas, llegamos a nuestro destino. En el taxi Claire cayó rendida y se durmió. La abracé mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Mark Kennedy estaba sentado en los escalones de su entrada. Mirando hacia la nada.

-Llegaron rápido...

-Hicimos lo posible por llegar antes - respondí.

-Tu madre está adentro. En media hora estará listo tu hermano en la funeraria.

Claire se despidió respetuosamente y entró con mi madre.

-Papá - lo llamé sentándome a su lado - ¿puedo saber qué pasó?

-Mandó una carta hace dos semanas, dijo que había empeorado, pero que no nos preocupáramos, que algo haría... Debimos investigar más... Debí investigar de qué casa en Colorado mandó esto.

Vi a mi padre apretar entre sus manos la carta de mi hermano.

-¿Murió en Colorado?

-No, se acercó aquí... Supongo que para ahorrarnos los trámites.

Mis padres tenían pocos años viviendo en Hawaii, Joey les había ayudado con su empleo a conseguir un hogar en una buena zona.

-Era un buen hermano, debió estar desesperado.

-¿Por qué hacernos esto Leon? Podíamos ayudarlo, tú, nosotros, Claire... Adoraba a esa chica.

Eso me hizo sentir mal, hace unas horas habíamos compartido sábanas y caricias. Pero Claire me había dicho que iba a romper con él. No sabía qué pensar en estos momentos. Yo no era un hombre de mucha fe, pero había visto cómo una vez casi perdía a alguien importante en mi vida. No imaginaba lo que sentían mis padres en ese momento.

Claire salió con mi madre del brazo.

Fuimos al auto de papá y manejó hasta la funeraria.

* * *

 **ELLA**

El servicio fue algo duro, sobre todo al ser presentada como la novia de Joey.

No quise desmentir a los padres de Leon, no era el mejor momento para decirles que con el que realmente estaba era con su hijo mayor.

Llegó Chris y agradecí su prudencia. Fue como representante de la B.S.A.A a dar sus respetos.

Joey se había lanzado en el muelle de playa Kolekole. Había dejado su tanque de oxígeno a un lado y se tiró como pudo. Ya no podía moverse bien, ni flotar o medio nadar. Al parecer la enfermedad había avanzado, llegando a puntos donde pronto sería hospitalizado. Uno de los pocos casos que agravó con el tiempo.

El cuerpo fue incinerado y sus padres lo llevaron a la misma costa Hamakua para repartir las cenizas.

Fue una ceremonia muy triste.

Volvimos junto con Chris a Nueva York.

Me quedé con Leon para ver cómo seguía, me preocupaba mucho su reacción en los próximos días. Se veía sereno pero estaba segura de que la pena lo atormentaba por dentro.

Y yo no podía pensar en la maldita carta que recibí de Joey semanas antes.

Nadie sabía de esa carta.

Si tan solo hubiera dicho de su existencia.

Tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado...

* * *

 **ÉL**

Era como si la magia hubiera desaparecido. Claire se veía ausente, yo distante. Era realmente incómodo estar así, ¿pero cómo salir de esta mala nube?  
Llevábamos un mes así, Claire se veía un poco demacrada, supongo que yo me veía peor.

Pensé que con los días empezaríamos a estar menor, pero parecía que no.

Un día vi a Claire revisar su guardarropa con mucho interés.

-¿Piensas hacer depuración?

-No... - dijo cerrando la puerta.

La abracé y sentí como se recargó en mi pecho.

-No pensé que nos afectaría tanto todo esto.

-Estarás bien.

-¿Y tú?

-Sanaré - dijo girando y dándome la más hermosa sonrisa que no había recibido en mucho tiempo de ella.

-Debiste sonreír antes Claire... - le dije mientras levantaba su mentón lentamente y le daba un beso.

Se giró y se puso de puntas para besarme mejor, estaba descalza y cambiaba un poco la altura.

-Claire... Me mata sentirte tan cerca.

Me tumbó en su cama. Hicimos el amor después de mucho tiempo, Claire estaba haciendo todo con tanta ternura. Y me perdí en ella.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Me levanté en la madrugada y vi a Leon profundamente dormido. Le di un suave beso en la frente y abrí con cuidado la puerta del armario.

Saqué mi mochila y puse una carga sobre la mesa de noche.

Miré por última vez atrás y salí sin hacer ruido.

* * *

 **ÉL**

 _"Querido Leon:_  
 _Lamento hacer esto así. Tengo algunas cosas que contarte._  
 _Cuando íbamos rumbo a Hawaii me preguntaste porque estaba rara, la verdad es que yo sabía que Joey estaba mal. Me mandó una carta donde decía que lo sentía, por enfrentarse a ti, por dañarme a mí, que estaba peor de salud, que sentía mucho dolor y que estaba considerando como su única opción tirarse al mar._  
 _Me preguntó si llegaba a saltar, si yo iría a salvarlo estando tan lejos._  
 _Me hizo ruido tanto ese mensaje que no dejé de pensar en el por días._  
 _Empecé a beber de nuevo y, como sabes, no lo hago a veces muy bien._  
 _Recordaba ese predicamento en el que los puse y me sentí mal, sobre todo al verte, me lo recordabas._  
 _Debes saber que tu hermano y tu tenían algo en común, en lo fuertes y seguros de sí mismos, de una forma especial. Hasta te pareces a él. Y descubrí otras similitudes. Son pequeñas, pero importantes._  
 _Como tú, siempre llevaba un pañuelo. Cuando estuviste en Vietnam enfermé y él me cuidó, como tú lo hiciste cuando fue el accidente._  
 _Mientras tú y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos en mi rehabilitación, y yo sabiendo lo que sentías por mí, sentí que podía llegar a superarlo._  
 _Fue cuando recibí la carta, y decidí que tú y yo haríamos todo lo que él y yo hicimos. Me di cuenta de que sería diferente a tu lado y crearíamos nuevos recuerdos._  
 _Como en nuestro día 36, me llevó una rosa en otro evento del trabajo, y yo te pedí que hicieras lo mismo._  
 _Lo que cambió fue todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo._  
 _Teníamos un restaurante favorito, y fuimos ahí, porque era especial para una persona especial para ambos: su madre._  
 _Como me pidió que lo salvara del mar, al verte caer, salté por ti._  
 _Tal vez esto fue una locura, egoísta y estuvo mal, lo sé, pero las penas pueden hacernos enloquecer._  
 _Como sea, no funcionó desde que empezamos a salir ese día en el yate, en ese punto me di cuenta de que no te quería porque te parecías a Joey. Me gustabas por ti, pero cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme contenta, me ponía un freno. Me sentía mal por dejarlo ir mientras estaba solo con su enfermedad, incluso por un minuto. Se sentía como si lo estuviéramos abandonando._  
 _No quería lastimarte y yo no soy así Leon, y algún día espero poder demostrárselo._  
 _Debía hacer algo para que pudiéramos tener una oportunidad en el futuro, así que decidí cortar con el pasado, y para ello necesitaba tiempo. Espero haber sanado durante este tiempo que me voy, y que sepas que te acompaño mientras lees esto._  
 _Pero si no estoy lista, no es porque no te ame, sí lo hago, tampoco es que no te extrañe, porque ya lo hago._  
 _Sólo significará que aún no estoy bien, y que la historia no ha terminado_  
 _¿Puedes esperarme? Espero de corazón que sí._  
 _Con cariño, Claire."_

Esa era la nota que encontré en la mesa, después de no tener señales de Claire en la casa.

Por obviedad no pude controlarme y empecé a buscar por todos lados, con mis contactos, pero no había rastro de Claire.

Ni su hermano sabía de ella.

Joey se había ido, y ahora Claire se desaparecía como un fantasma tras de él...

* * *

 **ELLA**

Viajar en avión no era mi plan, quería caminar y encontrar la forma de sentirme menos culpable de lo que sentía había sido mi responsabilidad.

Pero en mi viaje pasó lo inesperado, en el viaje en camión me empecé a sentir mal y un miedo se apoderó de mí.

Estaba en un motel hospedada cuando sufrimos el ataque de un convoy de un grupo liderado por Svetlana Belikova. Al parecer pensaban que estaba con Leon, y me buscaban para llevarme de de rehén. Me defendí como pude desde el baño de mi habitación, acababa de confirmar algo que me hizo sacar fuerzas.  
Como pude con mi limitada comunicación, le pedí ayuda después de ese incidente a la única persona que conocía que podía borrar sus huellas de todos lados.

Llegó a la cafetería puntual y se sentó frente a mí.

-Pensé que no te agradaba Redfield...

-No es que seas mi persona favorita, pero no me desagradas.

-Supongo que no nos reunimos para hacer amistad.

-Necesito tu ayuda, sé que mi hermano, mis amigos y Leon no son indefensos, pero necesito que me ayudes a protegerlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Primero necesito desaparecer para todos, buenos o malos... - saqué una bolsa con diferentes cartas y sobres - después necesito que a ellos les lleguen estas de los códigos postales que marca cada sobre.

-Claire, esto va a alterar más a Leon, y él te quiere...

-Lo sé, pero me están cazando para buscarlo a él, y ya no me puedo arriesgar más...

Saqué una caja y la puse también sobre la mesa. Ada miró intrigada el contenido y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Es... ?

-Sí, tengo que protegerlo.

Ada me miró dudosa pero creo que me ayudará.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, me duele el kokoro. Mucho mucho mucho, este capítulo explica las acciones de Claire. Para muchos lo que hizo no va a ser comprendido, para otros si. Pero dejet este capítulo lleno se suspenso y de muchas cosas interesantes. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Ada no iba a ser chica mala en ésta ocasión? Pues empiezan las pistas de lo que hará nuestra amiga de rojo.

Le voy a dar agradecimientos especiales a mi beta Vic Sage alias ahora Sergio2112, Zhines, Addie, Light of Moon y Frozenheart.

Respondamos los reviews:

Queen  
Ewww, Pero que cochinos! :V ;V ;V  
Es enserio? Sexo en todas partes? Y en un auto? En un estacionamiento hacen eso? Vaya, vaya si que les gusta lo prohibido eh...8 B pero admito que eso los vuelve mas calientes..n.n. Ay, lo furtivo!  
Y despues que? Lo haran en un baño publico? En una fiesta? O en medio de un ataque bioterrorista T.T...? XD( seria super chistoso).  
Oh, tanta perversidad!  
Ahora si no se quien es mas perverso Leon o claire? A mi me late que... leon u.u, el pobre hombre...pierde el control XpXp es un cabron.  
Joey? Suicidandose? No lo creo...la verdad es que no me dio gran impresion esa noticia, conociendote, ya esperaba una tragedia:,(  
Creo que escondes algo bajo la manga...  
Primero juntas a leon y a claire y cuando estan a punto de oficiliazar su estado actual BOOM Joey kennedy se suicida! Lo siento... pero no me la creo, necesito pruebas y pronto!  
No creo que joey sea tan debil mentalmente como para ser tan estupido y acuchillarse o volarse los cesos o como sea que haya muerto...o si? O.o  
Bueno, bueno como siempre good chapter,  
Espero y actualices pronto chaow, Bye bye!

 _R: no son cochinos, tienen sus necesidades y necesitan que les den amor. Además después de tantos episodios entre ellos sin nada de nada, tenían que ponerse al día. Viene una parte importante de este fic, y luego van a odiar a Leon un poco. Joey, sólo tomó la medida de adelantar algo inevitable en su futuro. Diferencia de percepciones._

 _Ya tuviste las pruebas, hasta lo enterraron. Muajajaja_

 _Besos._

Rose  
Esta muy bien, aun eres joven jaja ~.o  
Sabia q joey iba a volver para poner todo d cabeza, pobre, aunque me dio gusto cuando se fue, no me alegro q se suicidara, se necesita mucho valor para hacer eso y si la a de ver estado pasando muy mal U.U q tragedia, pero...no pudo hacerlo un poco después? jaja todo estaba yendo d maravilla, x fin Claire había conocido el pene d Leon (jajaja x cierto esa escena fue muy graciosa, me imaginé a los chicos escupiendo sus bebidas y Claire como si nada jajaja) ya hasta le iba a decir q si quería ser su novia y pummm...todo se arruina . por queeeeeeeeee? :S solo me diste unos momentos d felicidad, aora presiento q mi corazoncito cleon sufrirá, será? :'(  
Jajaja si x eso dije q me sentí Claire. Tengo mis etapas de imprudente, sonsacaba a mis amigas a jugar cartas en los pastos d la universidad, cuando nos veían, nos las quitaban y nos regañaban q xq era vicioso, pero yo salia a comprar otras y seguíamos jugando jajaja :P (Ah! extraño la universidad u.u) Bebo hasta quedar inconsciente? mmmmm...nop d hecho ni siquiera bebo O.O si lo se, increíble pero cierto, y creo q eso es lo peor! todo lo hago en mis cinco sentidos jajaja aunque bueno! tampoco estoy tan cucu, creo q Claire me gana x mucho jajaja Avergonzar a mi marido con sus jefes? creo q no...tanto, cuando trabajábamos juntos si le hablaba en doble sentido (típico d ser mexicana 8D) insinuandole cosas frente a ellos jajaja era gracioso ñ_ñ  
Tu no as hecho cosas locas?  
Bueno ya me voy, nos leemos en la próxima, cuidate y besos :3 byeee

 _R: medio joven jaja y pues te dije que volvería pero no de la forma que esperábamos. Pobre Joey, pero tenía que ser así, van a pasar más cosas interesantes. Y lo del pene, creo que les gustó a varias jajaja Claire yo creo que si ha de ganarte en nivel de party mode, en este fic, o al menos al inicio, si la creía capaz de ir a un trío o una orgía. Sobre las cosas locas... Prefiero no decir nada. No me enorgullece mi pasado._

 _Besos_

Frozenheart7  
¡Triple lemmon! ¡Desubicada! Nah, broma, yo estoy peor... bueno, no, tu eres más malvada que yo... al menos aún no he publicado los episodios más malvados de Dark Temptation, te sorprenderías de lo que he escrito. ¡Por cierto, no me dijiste tu opinión sobre el capítulo 9, solo me dijiste que estaba bien! Enséñame a ser malvada como tú onee-san.

Bueno, ahora volvamos a FITY, lo de la escena de no conocer su pene... ya sabes que esa me hizo reír muchísimo cuando me la spoileaste. El violonchelo, la suite de Bach, me encanta. Durante una temporada quise aprender chelo por culpa de esta jodida canción, pero al final me compré un violín. Cuando termine el curso de piano el año que viene y tenga el diploma del conservatorio iré a por violín.

¿Joey suicida? Ahora si que se les terminó la diversión a Claire y a Leon... Con lo bien que se lo pasaban fornicando en todos los rincones. Ahora espero que Claire no tenga remordimientos, o Leon.

¡Ana es la culpable, esa mujer por donde pasa deja una huella de mal! ¡Que la lleven a la horca¡, pero antes que termine mala sangre, vivir por ella, deja vú... Deberíamos volver al stalkeo #StalkAna

Besos, hermana malvada. Senpai noticed me, I'm happy.

 _R: Perdona hermana por no comentarte mucho del episodio nueve de Dark Temptation, pero es que va tan bonito que a veces no sé qué más decir. En cuanto a maldad, no creo que necesites tanto mi asesoría, mira que a tu edad y lo que escribes, estás lo suficientemente enferma. Creo que el pene es traumante jajaja imagínate decir eso frente al hermano. Jajajaja eres muy talentosa onee-san y si vas a tocar violín, uff no sé qué serás capaz de hacer a mi edad. Te imagino cómo una directora de orquesta._

 _Bingo hermana, es la hora de los remordimientos. Y que Ana no sé deslinde de muertes._

 _Te amo hermana, beso_ s

Zhines

Ya en serio, dime de cual fumaste, el fic esta buenísimo. Después de tantas escenas de setso, matas a Joei? (si ya se que no es tu culpa, pero igual lo mataste). Bravisimo te quedó, y dile al beta qué te amapuche más. Nos leemos hermana malvada y Alcohólica.

 _R: jajajaja nada hermana, yo solo soy alcohólica, no le hago a más cosas. Espero que con esto se entienda porque Claire volvió a hacer tantas cosas raras. Viva el mal, setso y muerte. Ahora cada que digas palabras que no comprendamos, hay que hacer un diccionario o el beta va a pensar que me quiere dar otra cosa recomendado por ti, If You know what I mean_

 _Besos._

Light of Moon 12  
khe?! estaba tan feliz leyendo esto dando gritos de fangirl porque al fin a Leon se le había hecho conquistar a Claire y de repente me cortas las alas matando al señor Joey! pero que carajos?! why?!  
definitivamente estás mal hermana! jajaja yo actualicé en tiempo y forma, colegas lectores pueden pasar a revisar que recientemente subí nuevo capítulo de Mala Sangre (para los que no conozcan la historia es una mezcla de amor aventura con un poco de todo; cleon, creva, weskerfield, etc... como diríamos en mi mexiquito es como una torta cubana o un taco campechano con un poco de todo xD) así que no cargaré con la muerte del cantinero Joey :v No me arrepiento de nada hermana, amé el cap! #PrayForKennedys #PrayForJoey #JoeyEsCantineroEnVivirPorElla besos con baba de Wesker hermanita, te quiero!

 _R: pequeño ser lleno de maldad, no te salvas de responsabilidades, este capítulo estaba escrito mientras tú te rehusabas a actualizar a actualizar todos tus fics. Estamos hablando de hace un mes, aproximadamente._

 _Ahora volviendo, ya te dije que iba a pasar. Tu tienes el gran spoiler final que nadie espera. En exclusiva para ti, creo que ya sabes porque Ada ayudará._

 _Yo solo estoy loca, no estoy mal. Mi nuevo dicho es una vez que haces incesto en un fic, la vida ya no tiene sentido... Espera... Esto lo escribí antes... Entonces olvídalo._

 _Besos._

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

Ya tenemos fanpage en Facebook, estoy como GeishaPax.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	14. Sin camino

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Sin camino  
**

.

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(Falling from my faith today)_  
 _Just a step from the edge_  
 _Just another day in the world we live._

* * *

 **ÉL**

Un mes sin saber de ella, llegaba carta de ella y cuando estaba cerca de encontrarla, aparecía en otro lugar.

Cada vez se aleja más de Estados Unidos, la última vez estaba por Yucatán.

He de decir que su hermano y yo estábamos como locos buscándola con todas las agencias.

Chris se debatía entre buscarla y su paternidad. Hace no mucho había nacido su hija, Jordan.

Juntos o separados siempre será su hermana la mujer de mi vida.

Estaba en mi oficina revisando otros documentos cuándo Ark entró con Hunnigan velozmente.

-¿Hay algo?- en mi corazón empezó la aceleración.

-No del tipo que esperabas pero sí, hay algo - Hunnigan conectó su palm y aparecieron imágenes de Ada Wong.

-¿Ada? No entiendo...

-Las imágenes son del Bronx, Colorado, Nuevo México, San Luis, la Ciudad de México y Cancún... Los sitios de donde Claire ha mandado cartas.

Miré a Ark.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú amigo, creo que está en los mismos lugares que tu chica.

-¿Le notificaron a Chris?

-Aún no, hay otra complicación -Ark mostró unas imágenes de Ada en Alaska y otras de Svetlana y un grupo de sicarios - éstas imágenes tienen dos horas, le están siguiendo el rastro a Ada...

-O a Claire - dijo Hunnigan.

-O a ambas - dije yo. - Tenemos que investigar qué clase de relación tiene Ada con Claire, y si Svetlana tiene algo que ver con su desaparición.

Sherry tocó a la puerta mostrando una carta.

-Carta de Claire en Alaska.

-Para mí eso es una confirmación, Sherry comunícame con Chris, Hunnigan consígueme un avión privado, iré de inmediato a Alaska.

* * *

- _Mantenme al tanto de la situación, averigua por qué Claire hizo esto, si hay algo detrás de su "viaje" lo detendremos, si necesitas ayuda iré enseguida._

-Procura pasar más tiempo con tu familia, si es muy urgente, te haré llamar, me acompañan Sherry y Jake.

- _De acuerdo, cuida a ese niño, anda muy mano larga con Sherry._

Asentí, pese a mis celos como padre/hermano de la rubia, escucharlo de la boca de Chris era gracioso.

* * *

-Iremos a registrarnos en el hotel, mientras comunícate con Helena a para ver si hay novedades de Ada en Yukon - dijo Sherry mientras cargaba su maleta.

Le hice caso y me comuniqué con mi amiga.

-Llegamos, ¿hay algo sobre Ada?

- _Que si lo hay, se ha paseado descaradamente por todo el lugar... Esta a tres cuadras de tu ubicación en un café de la ciudad._

-Avísame si se mueve de posición.

Caminé hacia el lugar a paso decidido. Entré al lugar y al verme ahí noté sorpresa en su rostro, era obvio que no me esperaba.

Caminé hasta su mesa y me senté frente a ella.

-¿Qué tal tu día? - me preguntó mientras preparaba su café.

-Normal, desapareció la mujer que amo, y la única pista que tengo eres tú.

-¿En serio? Es una pena guapo, pero debo decirte que alguien que nos odia está en el pueblo y aquí vamos a tener problemas.

Entraron dos grupos armados de hombres, cada uno con cinco miembros y nos rodearon.

Ada se puso de pie, yo hice lo mismo.

-No me voy a ir sin respuestas...

-Las vas a tener ahora...

-¿En dónde está esa mujer? ¿En dónde la ocultas? - habló un hombre.

-Lamento informarles que yo no tengo a Claire Redfield en mi poder...

-No te creo, desde que esa mujer tuvo contacto contigo desapareció del mapa.

Miré a Ada ¿Claire con Ada? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Sólo di asesoría, tu pelotón fue a molestarla a su hotel e hicieron una masacre...

Escuchaba lo que decía Ada y empezaba a tener menos dudas, el acento de esos hombres me era conocido. Era gente de Svetlana Belikova.

-¿Entonces saldrá de su agujero si matamos al agente?

Empezamos la pelea, Ada tomó al hombre por el cuello y le quitó el arma, usándolo de escudo para los disparos de los otros agentes.

Yo por mi lado, me encargué de neutralizar a uno con mi cuchillo y lanzarles la mesa antes de dispararles.

Habíamos acabado con ellos en menos de dos minutos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí...

Tomé a Ada de la mano y caminé con ella al hotel.

-¿Escuchaste Helena?

- _Todo_...

-Será mejor que hables en el hotel Ada.

Entramos por la escalera de emergencia y llegamos a la habitación. Jake abrió la puerta y entré con la mujer para sorpresa de los dos.

Jake cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué hace Ada contigo?

-Es lo que nos va a explicar... - dije invitándola a sentarse.

-Claire Redfield me pidió ayuda, estaba viajando de mochila al hombro cuando Svetlana mandó a un grupo de hombres a asesinarla en su hotel...

-¿La ex presidenta? ¿Qué querría ella con Claire? - preguntó Jake.

-Gracias a Ada y a mí, fue derrocada, supongo que era la forma de tenderme una trampa - respondí -¿la hirieron?

-Afortunadamente no, es una tiradora nata y el entrenamiento que le dio su hermano la ha hecho un soldado respetable para combate... Pero de alguna forma con sus medios, dio conmigo y me contactó para ayudarla...

-¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué no a nosotros? - preguntó Sherry bastante herida porque Claire confiara en ella antes que recurrir con sus amigos.

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que estaban detrás de ustedes, Claire se encargó de crear ubicaciones falsas para atraer a esa gente a la par que a ustedes para ir eliminando a los mejores asesinos de Belikova.

-¿Están haciendo una cacería de sicarios? - Preguntó Jake.

-No es sólo eso, en mi investigación descubrí que Svetlana tiene en mente un atentado en suelo americano, estamos deteniendo el ataque y la venganza personal de Svetlana.

-¿Entiendo que querían llegar con Leon a través de Claire, pero contigo? - preguntó Sherry.

-A través de Leon.

La respuesta fue contundente.

-¿Por qué nos dices todo esto de golpe Ada? - pregunté .- no es que sea un malagradecido pero, estás contando todo esto sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Por qué?

-El que ustedes estén aquí es porque yo me dejé ver para que dieran conmigo, y de verdad que fueron lentos, si estoy diciendo todo esto de golpe es porque hay algo más fuerte que... -dudó por un momento -necesitas encontrar a Claire pronto.

-¿Qué pasa con Claire? ¿Qué es eso más fuerte? - pregunté poniéndome frente a ella - ¿Qué estás ocultando Ada?

-Por primera vez, es complicado y no para mi, tienes que hablar con Claire...

-Para hablar con ella, necesitamos que nos digas en dónde está... - dijo Jake

-No lo sé, aquí empieza lo interesante... - Ada se puso de pie - le perdí la pista en Perú, no creo que la hayan atrapado, o no la estarían buscando...

-¿Qué quieres hacer Leon? - me preguntó Sherry.

Mi mente trabajó rápido, la gente de Svetlana nos seguiría si nos íbamos todos juntos. Sin contar el atentado.

-Jake y tu regresarán a Washington para prevenir del futuro ataque. Ada seguirá el juego de las cartas, yo iré a Perú.

-¿Y quién va a seguir a Ada? - preguntó Jake.

-Chris Redfield.

Todos me miraban con asombro, pero si en alguien confiaba para preservar la seguridad de Claire, era en su propio hermano.

-Leon - habló Ada - aunque no hubiera estado en contacto con ella, te hubiera ayudado a encontrarla. No quiero verte mal nunca, y te aseguro que ella se alejó tanto tiempo por su seguridad y otro motivo muy fuerte.

-¿Qué motivo? - pregunté.

-Eso tendrás que resolverlo con ella.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Mi viaje comenzó realmente al contactar a Ada. Tuve que pensar en un contacto que me ayudara fuera del país, después de romperme la cabeza, pensé en el único hombre que era un puente para varias agencias, Carlos Oliveira, ex mercenario que ayudó a Jill Valentine en su escape de Raccoon City, y miembro operativo de TerraSave Sudamérica. Se encontraba en Perú, así que me fui cual turista en barco, hasta llegar después de varios cambios de transporte a Lima, tomé un vuelo nacional a Cuzco, Carlos me esperaba ahí.

Pero no todo el viaje fue mil sobre hojuelas, la gente de Svetlana al parecer me había encontrado, así que por recomendación de Carlos para perder a esa gente, tomamos el "camino Inca" rumbo a Machu Pichu, al parecer la idea de Carlos era recorrer un valle por el que pasa un río.

Al parecer todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a Oyataitambo, un pequeño pueblo en el que termina la carretera, tiene una estación del tren y una enorme zona de terrazas incas a las faldas de las montañas, los sicarios. Tuvimos que dejar la habitación a la mitad de la noche y sólo llevar lo necesario, desde ese día perdimos comunicación con Ada.  
Carlos dejó unos folletos de un tren para hacerles creer que iríamos en tren hacia la falda del cerro donde están las ruinas incas.

Desde ahí nuestro camino fue directo a Machu Pichu.

Pese a que traía unas náuseas terribles en la lancha, seguimos por el río Urubamba, que recorre todo el valle de los incas en Perú. Después de Machu Pichu comienza a dividirse en muchas ramificaciones, hay quienes sugieren que algunas de estas logran dar con los inicios del Amazonas en la frontera con Brasil.

Carlos las conocía bien por su infancia cerca de Brasil, así que nos ocultamos en una zona habitada.

Por la falta de vías de comunicaciones, le complicamos mucho la persecución a esa bola de matones.

O eso pensé hasta esa mañana. Al ser miembros de TerraSave, tuvimos que pasar anónimamente lo más que pudimos, pese a nuestros deseos de ayudar a la gente.

Tomé un trabajo temporal en una tienda de víveres, afortunadamente y por la necesidad de mi trabajo, manejaba el español de forma decente.

Sólo que para la gente, mi esposo era el latino que se ganaba la vida como capataz en una zona de plantaciones.

Estaba un poco cansada, tenía que sacar otra caja de víveres cuando la puerta se abrió. Me encontraba en la parte del almacén así que escondí un arma en la caja y grité:

-Disculpe pero aún no abrimos.

-Buenos días, estaba buscando a alguien...

La voz se me hizo ligeramente familiar, pero no la pude reconocer inicialmente, se notaba que era extranjero.

Salí con precaución y al ver al hombre ahí, no pude evitar tirar la caja mientras mi mano sostenía la beretta.

Leon estaba en la entrada quitándose las gafas de sol.

-Te ves bien de rubia...

No pude hablar, es como si me hubiera congelado. Lo vi serio, acercarse velozmente y me dio un abrazo.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Te creí muerta! Esa gente destruyó todo Oyataitambo... Casi me muero al ver tus pertenencias entre los escombros.

-Te dije que iba a conocer a alguien del futuro. - dije sería.

-¡Claire la gente dice que llegó un...! ¡Oh!

Carlos entró y cerró la puerta mientras miraba con la ventana. Giró y se dio cuenta de que Leon nos miraba como si nos hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

Me quité la peluca. Leon no le quitaba de encima la mirada a Carlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - por fin la voz salió de mi garganta, apenas como un susurro.

-¿Se supone que no debería estar aquí? - Leon me miraba de reojo, me abracé a mi misma con la blusa holgada que llevaba. Acostumbraba a usar shorts y botas para comodidad en caso de huir.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Soy el mejor... Y tú has sido siempre un poco solitaria... hasta hoy.

-¡Wow! Oye Leon, yo no soy el tipo de compañía que piensas...

Carlos empezó a defenderse pero Leon lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sus argollas dicen lo contrario...

-Sólo es una pantalla Leon, si quieres resolver tus dudas, así será pero no en mi trabajo. - respondí.

-No pienso moverme hasta saber por qué huyes con ayuda de Ada y Carlos.

-Bien, ya que la palabra prudencia no existe para ti Leon, ponte cómodo - señalé un banco mientras me recargaba en un anaquel, me había mareado.

-Claire - vi a Carlos quererse acercar a la par que Leon.

-Estoy bien. Carlos déjanos solos.

-Puedo ver porque le gustas - me dijo sin despegarle la mirada a Leon.

El castaño asintió y se fue.

-¿Estás enferma? Te ves pálida.

-Tendrás respuestas en su momento.

-Este es el momento... ¿Por qué huiste así?

-El plan original era tomar unos días en la playa e ir a casa de Chris unas semanas, pero como viste... Todo salió mal... Esa mujer mandó a matones a mi hotel, quisieron engañarme con un presente del gerente, pero cuando estaba por abrir...

-¿Qué pasó? Sabes que tengo muchas preguntas y quiero la verdad. ¿Por qué huiste de mi?

-No me sentí bien cuando tomé el camión rumbo a Miami, vomité, y pensé que estaba embarazada. Así que en cuanto llegué al hotel me hice una prueba. En algún punto del viaje me siguieron y dispararon contra la puerta cuando levanté la caja de la prueba... Le habían hecho un agujero a la puerta, y me acababa de enterar que voy a ser madre. No supe de donde saqué fuerzas para defenderme y acabar con esos matones, así que lo primero que hice fue tomar mis pertenencias e irme del lugar, pronto sabrían que no me habían matado o secuestrado o lo que sea que planeaban, así que busqué entre mis cosas y con la computadora portátil di con Ada Wong.

Leon se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó la palabra "embarazada".

* * *

 **ÉL**

Claire estaba diciendo que está embarazada. Me puse de pie y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Casi los dos meses - dijo mientras se desbarataba una trenza.

-¿Y es...?

-Tuyo, sí, gracias por dudar - dijo evidentemente herida.

-Claire, perdón pero ¿qué esperas que diga? Te encuentro en Perú con un tipo con el que ya te metiste antes... Y me dices esto... Debiste ir conmigo, decirme que pasaba, no exponerte más en un viaje peligroso desmantelando células criminales con Oliveira y Ada ¿desde cuándo son amigas?

-No es que seamos amigas, pero al ver la gravedad del asunto, se puso de mi lado, yo decidí no sólo protegerte, o a los demás, fue proteger a este niño que si le pasaba algo, harías una masacre o sufrirías mucho... Pese a que me contó que la rechazaste, ella te quiere lo suficiente para proteger hasta un hijo tuyo... Tal vez te ama más que yo...

Claire acaba de revelar que me amaba.

-Así que mi amor es correspondido... Vaya forma de demostrarlo...

Claire se puso de pie furiosa y me arrinconó contra la pared dándome un beso. No pude seguir molesto por más que quise, me desarmó en el momento.

La abracé con fuerza atrayéndola contra mí, la abracé y me percaté de que su vientre plano ya no lo era tanto. Era casi imperceptible, pero tanto tiempo de conocerla me hacían notar esas cosas.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, Claire aún me miraba molesta.

-Tenía que salir del radar, para proteger a todos...

-Así que intentaste pasar desapercibida como una trabajadora común... Claire casi me vuelvo loco con tu huída... Tu hermano nos va a odiar...

-No podemos decirle...

Una explosión se escuchó afuera. Carlos entró corriendo lleno de tierra y algo que parecía sangre con pedazos de carne. Empezó a poner una barricada en la puerta a la par que empezaba a sonar la alarma del pueblo.

-¡Claire es tiempo de que le llames al jefe de Inez y a tu hermano! ¡Hay unos BOWs afuera y son enormes! O tú rubio, llama a tu gente.

-¿Qué tipo de BOWs son?

-Se parecen a los licker pero son más grandes...

-Si es lo que creo, alguien debe controlarlo con un parásito como con las plagas...

La casa dio una ligera sacudida.

Claire tiró unas cajas de los anaqueles y vi escondidas unas cuantas armas.

-No es mucho pero podemos defendernos.

La única persona que pensé en ese momento era capaz de hacer semejante ataque era en Svetlana.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, algunos sospechaban, algunos no, pero ahí está la respuesta, el motivo de la huída de Claire. Y Leon no ha podido asimilarlo, y les adelanto que no lo va a poder asimilar más adelante muajajaja viva harto mal. Sorpresa amigos. Amo encelar a Leon con Carlos jajaja si recuerdan en los primeros capítulos cuando Leon estaba en la friendzone, se menciona que Claire tuvo un amorío con el brasileño.

Más sorpresas, estamos a cuatro episodios de acabar este fic *se escuchan los gritos de NOOO* calma mis bellos sexies sensuales, les prometo un gran epílogo.

Agradezcamos a mi beta Vic Sage alias Serge2112, ya tiene cuenta aquí de nuevo, haremos el caos. También a Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan por ayudarme con la idea hace unos meses de los BOWs y la jodida casa.

#PrayForLeon #PrayForClaire #PrayForTheKennedys tenemos acción en un fic que originalmente no estaba previsto para la acción y las peleas.

Ana, para que veas que amo tanto a los lectores, entre ellos tu, tenemos capítulo.

Que fic tan.. Raro... En fin.

Respondamos los reviews:

Queen

Oh vaya. . entonces si murio Joey :,( :,( :,(  
Estas segura?... dices que incineraron su cuerpo no? Pero estas 100 por ciento segura de que el esta muerto?O.o

Es ke es algo dificil para mi creerlo... si claire no hubiera metido la pata y no sw hubiera metido

T.T sorry boton equivocado...agghh bueno como decia si claire no se hubiera metido con los dos kennedy todo eso no hubiera pasado...Nah miento que se qude con Leon : B  
Aunque porque claire no dijo nada de la carta? Y mas importante aun porque *,maldita sea* ella se fueee?  
Y ahora tiene una charla de " amigas" con Ada.. que esconde claire?  
Mmm...siempre pense que ellas dos se llevarian muy bien#-#  
Buena actualizacion espero con ansias el otro bye!

 _R: Totalmente muerto, tan muerto como mi primer ex novio jajajaja ok no. Pero si, está muerto y no va a volver. Pobre Claire, si ella te leyera, se vuelve a ir de nuestras vidas jajaja Claire no dijo nada por ¿confiada? Por lo general la gente que se va a matar, no avisa, simplemente lo hace. Además ella da una cátedra de lo de esa carta al hablar con el loco del parque de diversiones. Ahora ya sabes porque se fue._

 _Yo pienso lo contrario, que ellas no serían amigas, sólo se hablarían con respeto._

 _Besos_

xIfYouSaySox  
I'm back.  
Hola, alo. Mil perdones por no comentar desde hace... ¿cuánto? ¿un mes?. Como sea, perdón. Me leí los dos últimos caps de golpe porque #Insaciable. ¿Joey se suicidó? woah. Eso no me lo esperaba... creo que el #PrayForJoey es inservible ahora, eso prueba que los hashtags no tienen poder hoy en día. Sabía que Ana Luna le agregaría su toque de maldad tan característico, pero se paso, jajaja. Cambiando de tema... ¿Claire está embarazada, verdad?.  
#Perdón #StalkAna #Cleon #AdaEnAcciónBitches #HubieseMuertoEnRaccoonCity #SexyWesky

 _R: No recuerdo hace cuanto no comentabas, hace unos días te invocaba Frozenheart-chan. Nadie se esperaba lo de Joey, yo desde el inicio tenía planeado, pero no tenía en mente que enfermedad ponerle. Y si murió es culpa de Light of Moon, yo les dije jajaja caray, Claire no puede irse, huir, esconderse y encontrarse a Ada porque la embaraza todos, ¿verdad? De verdad era tan obvio jajajaja :) besos._

Frozenheart7  
Oh dios mío, ya sabia yo que las florecillas y las alegrías no dudarían mucho... EL funeral en Hawaii super triste, pobrecita Claire. Creo que en el próximo capítulo la canción Hero de Skillet quedará bien...

Ada y sus roles enigmáticos, ¿que sucederá? Hemos pasado del genero romance al de acción en menos de un capítulo, digamos que en medio. ¡Que gran cambio! No sé bien por donde avanzará la trama, esperemos que Leon encuentre rápido a su amada.

La parte de la carta de Claire a Leon contando las diferencias y parecidos con Joey ha sido muy tierna. A pesar de ser malvada siempre pones dosis de miel en las historias para que luego suframos más cuando los protagonistas sufran... Que mala.

Y si, estoy perturbada y traumo a gente. Es mi hobbie favorito después de los videojuegos. Nos leemos onee-san.

 _R: onee-san sabes que odio las florecillas y el amor tanto tiempo, lo mío es el caos, la sangre, muerte, estoperoles, rock jajaja y bueno, ya sabes de qué va la aparición de Ada, protegiendo al hijo de Leon, ¡qué raras son las mujeres cuando no de caen bien pero unen fuerzas! La carta de Claire es tan linda, le dice elegantemente a Leon, te usé, pero me enamoré de ti, pero sufro tanto que me tengo que ir jajaja soy una pilla._

 _Sigamos destruyendo el mundo onee-san, besos._

Rose  
Dicen x ahí q nunca t avergüences d tu pasado xq eso ayudo a ser lo q eres hoy, para bien o para mal, y bueno yo creo q eres una buena persona ñ.ñ (las personas q t conocen, se están burlando d esto...o nop...jajajaja :P)  
Si me dio penita joey, ha d ver sufrido mucho u.u pero aora los vivos están sufriendo más, los dos luchando con sus demonios u.u orales, la carta hacia q Claire hiciera tantas cosas locas, aunque estaba bien si no hubiera un motivo :p jajaja  
Q mal q se fue, no Claire! no huyas pobre Leon, empezará a sufrir otra vez, peeeeero...me huele a...embarazo? O.O y Ada...la odio, pero esta bien q haga algo útil jajaja  
Hasta el próximo cap, cuidate y linda semana ñ_ñ  
Besos ;3

 _R: Las personas que me conocen... Me quieren ver muerta jajajajajajaja xD ahhh todos ahora si sufren por Joey, pero cuando lo maté eran unos desalmados, eso significa que mi ola de maldad se expande. Demonios orales?! O.o ya pasó la hora de adultos jajajaja pero si te refieres a sus demonios mentales o personales, también eso jajaja la carta no hizo que Claire hiciera cosas locas, la carta sólo fue el preámbulo para que Leon se lanzara al muelle. Las otras cosas las hizo para darse cuenta si quería a Leon por ser tan similar a Joey, por eso hicieron lo mismo que en las citas de Claire con Joey. Insisto que le tienen manía al embarazo, casi todas se fueron pensando en eso... El que en pan piensa... Ok no jajaja._

 _Ada, que sufra jajaja pero en este fic no._

 _Besos_

Zhines  
Hermana, ¿sabes que tuve que detener mi risa malvada, e ir a buscar un trago de ron, al terminar de leer tu capitulo?, si eres malvada. Y aplaudo muchísimo que Ada no sea la mala esta vez. Apoyo la idea de hacer un diccionario de palabras, porque de Pana, a veces no entiendo de que hablan, y viceversa, jajajaja, saludos al beta y dile que el capitulo quedo burda de chevere.

Nos leemos

 _R: carajo, mi maldad llegó a ese punto en donde fomentamos el alcoholismo. Perdón hermana, pero ya lo sabes, una vez que escribes incesto, el mundo deja de importar jajaja Ada se merece un poco de Justicia en esta ocasión pero eso no significa que deje de pensar que sólo usa a Leon y eso no es amor._

 _Hagamos el diccionario._

 _Besos jajaja_

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

Ya tenemos fanpage en Facebook, estoy como GeishaPax.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	15. Defensas

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FALLING IN TO YOU**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Defensas  
**

.

 _Se que es en serio_

 _El amor no sé compra_

 _Pero se que se renta_

 _Comencemos contrato_

 _De amor_

 _De este amor_

* * *

 **ELLA**

Miraba las pocas armas que habíamos conseguido con pesar. Carlos contaba las municiones y Leon se veía desesperado.

-¿Es todo lo que tenemos? - preguntó Leon.

-A menos que tengas algo en tu mochila... - dijo Carlos esperanzado.

-Mi pistola, unas cuantas balas y tres granadas incendiarias.

-Y un botiquín de primeros auxilios - me dejé caer en el suelo para sentarme.

Carlos terminó de poner cosas para la barricada en la entrada principal.

-Ya mandé una señal de emergencia a los chicos - explicó Leon con su comunicador.

-¿Quienes vienen? - preguntó Carlos.

-Chris, Barry, Josh y Moira.

-¿Moira? - pregunté preocupada.

-Ayudó a agilizar los trámites y viene como agente de campo de TerraSave para ayudar a la población del lugar.

La puerta de atrás resistiría más, era una cortina metálica bastante pesada incluso para Carlos y Leon.

Me puse de pie para ir a la parte trasera cuando Leon me detuvo.

-No vas a ir sola ahí...

Caminé seguida por Leon a la parte trasera. Quise encender la luz pero al parecer la corriente se había ido en la localidad, Leon revisó con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Movías eso tú sola?

-No, se puede mover de forma manual o con el control - levanté el aparato y señalé el riel - de forma eléctrica.

Me recargué en la puerta y cerré los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Muy mareada pero es... - iba a decir que estaba bien cuando me pareció escuchar a alguien gritar afuera -¿escuchaste eso?

Pegué el oído a la puerta y Leon se acercó cuando un golpe me hizo retroceder y el agente de la D.S.O. me abrazó.

 _-¿Hay alguien aquí?_

Era la voz de un hombre. Leon me hizo guardar silencio.

 _-¡Por favor, déjenme entrar, tengo que contactar a la B.S.A.A!_

Carlos entró a la habitación y escuchó al hombre también.

-Identifícate.

Leon no gritó pero habló fuerte. Se escucharon unos disparos afuera y una explosión.

 _-Mi nombre es Ricky Tozawa... Y soy periodista y contacto de la B.S.A.A._

Ricky Tozawa... Ese nombre me era familiar. Fue cuando recordé de golpe de dónde conocía el nombre.

-Leon tenemos que abrirle, lo conozco...

Carlos y Leon me observaron confundidos.

-Es contacto de Chris y es importante ayudarlo. Tiene anticuerpos como Jake.

Carlos se apresuró y empezó a mover la puerta, Leon le ayudó.

-¿Ricky sigues ahí? - preguntó

- _Sí... Los distraje..._

-Escucha, estamos abriendo la puerta pero necesito que me describas lo que sucede afuera.

-Hay varios BOWs con lengua larga, enormes... del tamaño de un camión...

-Esas cosas se llaman ABOS, son parecidos a los lickers de Raccoon pero a gran tamaño... - dijo Leon mientras se apresuraba con Carlos a subir la puerta - chico ¿hay alguna persona sospechosa? ¿Algún zombi?

-Esas cosas vienen acompañados de una mujer...

Miré la puerta y el espacio era el suficiente para entrar a gatas. Ayudé al hombre con sus cosas y lo jalé velozmente hacia el interior.

Antes de que la puerta cayera, vi una enorme garra querer entrar. Un golpe marcó unas garras en la puerta.

-Eso no es bueno... - dijo el castaño.

-¿Así que tu eres Tozawa? Eres muy joven - le dije tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Perdona pero no te recuerdo, y no olvidaría a alguien tan linda...

-Soy Claire Redfield, Chris te ha mencionado... Ellos son Carlos Oliveira y Leon S. Kennedy.

-¿Eres la hermana de Chris? - Ricky me miraba con sorpresa -es un honor conocerte, tu hermano me salvó la vida en Asia.

-Así que conoces a mi cuñado - Leon se acercó sonriendo y le tendió la mano, el mensaje iba con doble intención pero no de forma agresiva, se notaba que el rubio estaba pasando una etapa de procesar mucha información de golpe.

-Sí... Y a Piers Nivans, es una desgracia que haya muerto en China, estuve ahí...

-¿Eres reportero aún cuando tu sangre puede ser muy valiosa?

El muchacho me miró con sorpresa.

-No me mal entiendas, soy miembro de TerraSave, al igual que Carlos y tenemos órdenes de protegerte.

-No sabía de mi popularidad...

-Entonces tú eres el paciente cero del virus C - dijo Leon - hay poca información de ti, tu estatus es de desaparecido.

-Tenía que irme, prometí investigar sobre el bioterrorismo a mi tío, y como periodista independiente es más fácil conseguir información y por mi cuenta trabajarla.

Ricky se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sacar varias armas de su mochila.

-Vi que esas cosas se empezaron a formar en dirección a este lugar, y me pareció sospechoso y vine a ofrecer mi ayuda, y siendo la hermana de Chris y conocidos de Nivans, no puedo dejarlos. - me pasó una ametralladora pequeña y sacó una ballesta con municiones explosivas.

 _-¡Agente Kennedy, están rodeados!_

La voz de una mujer se escuchó en un parlante.

-Esa es Svetlana Belikova - dijo Leon tomando la escopeta.

-¿Y ella que quiere contigo? - preguntó Carlos con el rifle de francotirador en mano.

-Hace un tiempo, estuve de misión en Eslavia, en donde descubrí un criadero donde se cultivaba "Las Plagas", virus que Svetlana había liberado en los territorios controlados por los separatistas... Justo debajo del hogar de la ex presidenta. Supongo que no le cayó muy bien que se le hiciera renunciar y descubrir que ella estaba provocando el conflicto interno. Es muy peligrosa, me dejó fuera de combate al igual que a Ada Wong.

- _Agente_ -la voz de Svetlana empezó a resonar de nueva cuenta - _tendré que sacarte a la fuerza de ahí._

Se escucharon crujidos en el techo. Apreté con fuerza el arma en mis manos y apuntamos al techo.

-Esto es horrible... Esa mujer me recuerda a algo que viví... - Ricky traía una mágnum a la que le quitó el seguro. Un golpe en el techo, seguido por varios en las puertas y paredes empezaron a la par.

-Esto está muy mal... - susurré mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Claire si nos metemos ahí nos vamos a acorralar más - exclamó Carlos.

-Pero podríamos ganar tiempo en lo que llega la ayud...

El techo se desplomó encima de mí.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Sentí polvo caer en mi hombro y vi como empezaba a desmoronarse.

Jalé a Claire a mi cuerpo y caímos mientras giraba con cuidado con ella lejos de ahí.

-No me jodas... -Carlos empezó a disparar a la criatura que había caído.

-¿Hunters? - exclamó la pelirroja mientras lanzaba una granada incendiaria a la criatura.

Ricky disparaba al agujero para intentar frenar al ABO que estaba luchando por hacer más grande el boquete para entrar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo... - exclamé mientras miraba la puerta del sótano.

-¿Puedo proponer algo? - preguntó Ricky.

-No tenemos algo mejor - dijo Claire disparando al agujero.

El plan del hombre era armar una explosión en cadena con todo lo que teníamos para defendernos. La pólvora, las granadas, los explosivos en una sola detonación cuando cediera el techo o alguna pared.

Tomar provisiones y meternos en el sótano.

-Hay unas garrafas de gasolina por aquí - dijo Claire señalando un muro con contenedores.

-Claire - la llamé antes de que caminara por las cosas - entra al sótano y déjanos hacer esto

-¿Por qué? - me preguntó extrañada.

-No te sientes bien, estás embarazada y apenas te encuentro, no quiero perderte.

-Claire, no te ves bien... - dijo Ricky - hazle caso.

Claire se fue a regañadientes al sótano. Carlos y yo preparamos las cosas mientras el muchacho mantenía a raya a las cosas que entraban.

Un hunter alcanzó a rasguñarlo, pero le dio un puñetazo y le voló la tapa de los sesos.

-Esa herida puede ser grave...

-No se preocupen - me respondió - he sido mordido por infectados del virus T y C, sigo aquí sin una vacuna.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Vi a Carlos y Leon entrar de golpe al sótano. Ricky se detuvo en la puerta y desde ahí disparó con la ballesta.

Sentí a Leon cubrirme con su cuerpo y la explosión se hizo presente.

Un pitido inundaba mis oídos mientras todo temblaba. Carlos encendió una linterna mientras sentía como Leon se quitaba de encima de mí.

-¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza y me metí a un baño a tientas a regresar la comida.

-Lleva varios días sin poder retener bien los alimentos- escuché a Carlos hablar desde afuera.

Leon entró al baño con cara seria, yo lo vi de reojo sin separarme del retrete.

-Por favor no entres, esto es horrible...

-¿Más que el ataque de afuera? No lo creo - sentí como se acercaba y me ayudaba a detener el cabello.

Jalé de la cadena y tomé un poco de papel para limpiarme. Me levanté con su ayuda y me fui al lavabo a enjuagar la boca.

 _-¡Eso no va a detenernos Kennedy!_

Otra vez esa mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Está fanfarroneando, me cargué fácilmente a tres de esas cosas en la explosión - dijo Ricky seguro.

-¿No se va a detener hasta vernos muertos, verdad? - pregunté en voz baja a Leon mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-No, está decidida y no tenemos mucha munición.

-Me da gusto que me hayas encontrado antes de que esa loca nos aniquile...

Leon notó la honestidad de mis palabras. Llevábamos las de perder.

-No digas eso, tu hermano llegará pronto... Y sabes que no falla sus promesas...

-Es verdad - sentí como su rostro se hundía en mi cabello.

Abracé a Leon con más fuerza, al menos la llegada de Ricky había alargado un poco nuestros minutos.

Se sintió otro ligero temblor y cayó polvo del techo.

Y todo empezó a cambiar afuera.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Me aferré al cuerpo de Claire cuando afuera se escucharon los lastimeros alaridos de las criaturas y el lejano ruido de ráfagas de fuego.

-Llegó tu hermano... - dije separándome un poco de ella.

Sentí su cuerpo tambalear. Y la detuve, la llevé a un rincón del sótano donde se pudiese recostar un poco. Tal vez se había sobrepasado, en su condición y luchando contra BOWs, huyendo del país y viajando.

Y embarazada, coño. Esto alteraba todo.

Mi radio empezó a sonar con un poco de interferencia.

 _-Leon... Copias... Josh..._

-Josh hay mala señal, estamos bien, estamos debajo de los escombros de la tienda. En un sótano.

La respuesta tardó pero con mejor calidad.

 _-¿Hay heridos?_

-Un muchacho, un rasguño sin importancia y Claire está agotada...

 _-Los sacaremos de ahí... Paciencia._

A los pocos minutos se escuchó de nuevamente mi radio y el ruido de algo moviéndose arriba.

 _-Leon, soy Moira... Barry y Chris están enfrentando a esa loca de Eslavia, necesito que intenten levantar la puerta del sótano._

Carlos y Ricky movieron un poco la puerta sobre nosotros mientras despertaba a Claire y la ayudaba a levantarse.

La puerta cedió y Moira entró para revisar a todos.

-Estoy bien - dijo Claire - sólo han pasado muchas cosas...

-Ya nos explicarás luego- respondió la muchacha mientras vendaba la mano de Ricky.

-En marcha, Josh, Barry y Chris nos necesitan - Carlos tomó una pistola y seguimos a Moira.

A unas cuantas calles, Chris estaba en pie con su cuchillo de combate mientras se defendía de Svetlana y los otros dos hombres lo cubrían de un ABO restante. Corrimos en cardumen hacía ellos disparando contra la abominación.

-¡Hasta que salen de su escondite! - gritó Svetlana al vernos - Tu mujer es escurridiza...

-Y evité que nos hicieras daño, maldita bruja... - gritó Claire con fuerza mientras se separaba de mi un poco.

Chris intentó atacarla nuevamente pero la mujer lo esquivó con destreza lanzando su cuchillo lejos.

-Supongo que eres buena, pero más con esa cosa dentro de ti - dijo Chris admirando un poco la destreza de su oponente.

-Soy más fuerte... - respondió mientras le daba una patada que lo lanzó lejos.

Claire no pudo evitar preocuparse por él y correr a su lado.

-Al fin apareces... Me mataste del susto - dijo Chris mientras se ponía de pie y la hacía hacia atrás para protegerla de la ex presidenta que caminaba a paso firme en dirección a ellos.

-No era mi intención...

Avancé hacia ellos y me puse enfrente.

-Chris, llévatela, la cosa es entre ella y yo...

-Creo que ese asunto ya no es personal - exclamó Claire enojada.

-Claire, vámonos...

Svetlana empezó a correr hacia mí decidida cuando un disparo le dio de lleno en la espalda.

Todos giramos en dirección del origen de la bala. Ada Wong estaba con un rifle de francotirador en una azotea.

Bajó con su pistola lanza garfios y caminó ante la herida mujer.

-Siento haberles dejado sin diversiones, pero ella también me estaba casando... Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo.

-Ada... - Claire avanzó frente a ella y con voz firme dijo: - gracias.

-Hice lo que pude... Deben esconder mejor a ese chico Tozawa del mundo.

Ada empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la nuestra cuando la detuve.

-¡Ada espera! - avancé hasta ella con Claire de la mano que me miraba confundida -Ahora si puedo saber ¿por qué me ayudaste a dar con Claire?

Claire nos observaba como si fuera esto un juego de ping pong.

Ada sonrió.

-Pese a que su intención era muy noble, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti Leon, y ella tiene algo de ti muy importante, dime sentimental pero no podía dejarla a su suerte con esa mujer rondando. ¿Qué harán con Svetlana?

-Será llevada a una clínica militar y puesta bajo llave...

-De verdad, les deseo que todo vaya mejor ahora, y espero con honestidad que este sea nuestro último encuentro.

Ada trepó nuevamente a un techo y corrió hasta que la perdimos de vista.

-Un equipo de la B.S.A.A. y apoyo de TerraSave vendrán a limpiar y ayudar a los heridos - anunció Moira - ahora mi jefa tiene que volver a Nueva York a dar su informe.

Claire asintió mientras íbamos a los vehículos donde nos esperaba Josh.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana - dijo Chris al saludar a Tozawa.

-Lo que sea por un camarada.

-Ricky - Barry se acercó - ¿estarías interesado a ser parte del equipo de investigación de la B.S.A.A.?

Claire y yo nos alejamos un poco del grupo para hablar.

-Debe examinarte un médico.

-Lo sé pero no en la B.S.A.A. quiero decirle a Chris en casa de forma tranquila... No quiero que sepa por un médico sin tacto.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, criaturas, ya sé que la acción acabó muy pronto pero no tenía intención de hacer una secuencia más larga de acción y alargar esto pequeñines. Además todo parecía no tener futuro, sobre todo porque como alguien de público *cof coff Light of Moon cof coff* se quejó de la pequeña Claire, les tengo una sorpresa. Leon será un idiota en los últimos episodios de este fic para hacerle honor a Claire sufrida de siempre y Leon, cagándola como acostumbra. Les adelantó que Claire ha vuelto a ser la dulce mujer que era antes de ser traicionada. Un aplauso de todos para Claire por favor, después de error, tras error, y meterse en líos, esa pelirroja ha entendido. Claro, y la maternidad que la ha hecho descansar obligatoriamente. ¿Cómo no iba a quedar embarazada si solo les faltó profanar la casa de Chris? Aparte hoy quise incluir a un amigo de los mangas, que a mi si me han gustado. Saluden a Rick, todo fue gracias al hermoso regalo que me dio mi gran amigo y beta Serge2112.

Hoy les quiero pedir algo, es de madrugada en México y estoy a nada de estrenar obra, originalmente iba a salir en dos pero, mi compañero actor y fan de Resident Evil (si fuera heterosexual se casaría con Jill) tuvo una terrible noticia y está mal de salud, va a empezar sesiones de radioterapia urgentemente. Aunque no me presenté en esa obra y salga en la otra, quiero pedirles toda su buena vibra para mi amigo Rull Valentine.

Este capítulo va dedicado a ti mi querido amigo, mi esposo, mi Romualdo. Es un honor trabajar contigo.

Agradezcamos a mi beta Vic Sage alias Serge2112, ya tiene cuenta aquí de nuevo, haremos el caos. También a Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan por ayudarme con la idea hace unos meses de los BOWs y la jodida casa.

Gracias a mis hermanas del mal y alcohólicas: Frozenheart, Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

#PrayForLeon #PrayForClaire #PrayForTheKennedys tenemos acción en un fic que originalmente no estaba previsto para la acción y las peleas.

 _Ahora respondamos los lindos reviews:_

 _Rose_

 _Uf! pensé q no llegaba a comentar .' me fui d vagaciones y vi q actualizaste tu, light of Moon y Addie redfield y me emocione mucho pero aora tengo q ponerme al corriente ;)_  
 _Morí d risa xq tus amigos te quieren ver muerta jajaja q gachos! P bueno, dicen q del odio al amor hay un paso, así q creo q algún día no desearan tu muerte...ojala jajaja ñ.ñ_  
 _El "orales" no iba x ahí jajaja, era un orales! de exclamación, bien dices tu, q el q en pan piensa...ok no jajaja aunque yo aun no pienso en bebés, para Claire si q lindo! lo sabía! un míni Leon o Leona o...lo q sea n_n_  
 _Esa Claire vagando x todos lados, x yisus! yo me ubiera super fatigado con tantos viajes jaja y León celosito, queriendo marcar su territorio jaja q lindo! pero un buen beso siempre borra todo e.e y Ada...mmmmm...la sigo odiando jaja_  
 _Esa Svetlana va con todo, quiere sangre o.o jajaja me gusto pasar a la acción, me dejaste intrigada como van a lidiar con esos bows enormes o_O_  
 _Ah si! entre esos gritos q escuchaste, iba el mio Noooooooooooooo... O.O 4 capítulos? U_U q triste!_  
 _Bueno, ya me extendí n.n' cuidate y hasta la próxima_  
 _Besos :3_

R: Yo actualizo puntual a menos de que me pase una desgracia, o me enferme o las dos cosas, si las hermanas actualizaron fue por la interesante motivación que metemos al stalkearlas. Pues, ya no tengo amigos Jajajaja así que quien sabe... un mini Leon o Leona, interesante forma de relajar a la pelirroja. Claire se fue a vagar como última alternativa, no se fue por gusto. Leon ebien mindolindo celoso, no como los hombres reales, esos son horribles. Y pues pobre Svetlana por planear las cosas mal, Ada la puso en su lugar.

Prometo cubrir mis oídos. Besos.

 _Queen_  
 _Okaaay...voy a suponer que tu primer exnovio murio por causas naturalesXD._  
 _Ahhhhhh!... paso un mes desde que claire se dio a la fuga y cuando vuelve a aparecer la encuentran embarazada? Y a un leon dudando de que ese bebesito, en vez de ser de el, es un mini oliviera? Ha.. pero que pendejo... pero tiene todas las razones del mundo para dudarLOL_  
 _Hmmm...asi que Belikova quiere a claire para llegar a Leon y a traves de el llegar a Ada y asi estando ellos en problemos llegaria Chris y media BSAA a salvar a su hermana y la DSO para salvar al mundo y Ada...se muereXDXDXD lo siento es que creo que nadie ademas de leon la quiere viva 8B_  
 _Demonios! Lo dejaste en cliffhanger, porqueeee? En medio de una gloriosa, sangrienta y zukulenta pelea :3 :3 ;3_  
 _Si, creo que tienes razon, claire y Ada nunca serian amigas pero al menos se respetarian._  
 _Como siempre excelente actualizacion , espero ansiosa el otro cap, Bai!_

R: jajajajaja no ha muerto, para mi mala suerte pero ojalá se vaya antes del mundo que yo, no quisiera desearle el mal pero... se lo está ganando. Yo también dudaría del niño si veo a Claire a lado de Carlos, que no está nada mal. Y bueno, es una historia complicada pero que me encanta. Además solo por hoy quería que Ada se fuera de forma tranquila y con dignidad, al no caerme bien, al menos hoy no le hice nada desagradable.

Nos leemos.

Besos.

 _Serge2112_  
 _Hola. UN review antes de ir a dormir n_n Me alegra mucho que hayamos lograr hasta estos capítulos de "Falling". Vaya que el trayecto ha sido algo largo y sinuoso, como la ruta en Perú que supiste adaptar muy bien a las ideas que recibiste :D Me gusta la referencia a Kill Bill en la parte cuando atacan a Claire en el hotel... bueno, cuando cuentan que le sucedió eso a Claire y ella apenas se estaba enterando que estaba embarazada._

 _Por otra aprte ¿Ada ayudando a Claire, y llevandose, hasta donde cabe, bien? Esa idea nome la esperaba después de la versión de Ada que plasmaste en WWTLF. Ojalá en la vida real tú y la "Ada" que conocemos se pudieran llevar... pues "bien" -¡Jajajajaja!-, con todo y el hecho de que nunca se han tratado... ok, ya me desvié muchísimo del tema._

 _Cuando me planteaste este cap no me esperaba el cambio de ritmo hacia algo de acción, lo cual me ha parecido excelente elección. Ya veran qué pasa en los siguientes cap, en la recta final de "Falling" :D_

 _Saludos y excelente día._

R: Querido viejo amigo, estos capítulos no serían lo que son sin tu ayuda como mi beta, ya eres como mi sombra, ojalá nos dedicaramos al rubro editorial porque no nos iría tan mal jajaja no te quites el crédito a las ideas de Perú, tu eres el que nos dio ese viaje que pude relatar. Tu eres el que viajó y sabe del lugar, sin ti Perú no hubiese estado aquí.

Lamento sorprender tanto con lo de Ada, ya sabes que no me cae nada bien pero vamos, no esperes más... tu Ada real sibes una zorra perra del mal, nunca va a pasar, como en la vkda real, Claire y Ada nunca serán amigas. Ya sabes de qué va el final de esto... ¡qué sufran con Leon!

 _Julie909_

 _I love your story so far. Looking forward to read more._

R: Julie, thank you, really my beta and me send you a big hug.

 _Pily-chan_  
 _Oh my God! OH MY GOD!_  
 _Claire y Leon al fin juntitos con baby en camino y una jauría de BOW's rodeandolos... Esas son las escenas que hacen que mi corazón lata con fuerza y emoción!_  
 _Gracias por este capítulo y ojalá me disculpes por desaparecer taaaaanto tiempo... Pero ya regresé pues he vuelto a trabajar en lo que amo!_  
 _Espero pronto la actualización._  
 _Besitos!_

R: Mujer es realmente un placer leerte por aquí, ya sabes que en mi corazón reina el caos y no podía dejar un fic tan tranquilo con gente no normal y haciendo cosas normales. No te disculpes, yo me fui tanto tiempo y aquí me tienes comprometida y haciendo feliz a la gente jajaja. Está bien Pily-chan Leon va a ser como siempre lo quisieron ver jajaja ya verás.

Besos.

 _Frozenheart7_  
 _OMG! Claire embarazada de dos meses! ¡Que estupenda noticia! ¡Claire y Ada son "amiguitas" seguro que a Leon eso le gusta, seguro que les dirá de hacer un trío... ¿Claire rubia? No puede ser... CVlaire tiene complejo de Alexia Troll 2000... Aún sigue en su cabeza! ¿Cuando publicaras el epilogo de WWTLF?_

 _Chris ya es papá! ¡Seguro que esta dosis de Creva ha influido en Ana... Esperemos que funcione para converncerla en la #campañaparaellemmonweskerfield_

 _¡Rubio! Jajajaja me ha hecho mucha gracia esto de Leon a llamarle rubio. Vaya confesión por parte de Claire... Así que lo ama. Y ese supuesto gerente que quería darle un regalo... ¿También era un admirador de Claire? A ver, que se aclaren. Claire es de Wesker. Punto y final._

R: Sorpresa onee-san te dije que ya no podía darte más spoilers de estos capítulos y te di la sorpresa que quería, así que a partir de este momento voy a disfrutar como te estampas contra la pared con lo que leeras. Te lo mereces por hacerme sufrir con el Weskerfield en Dark Temptation y vaya que vamos a amar a los hijos de estos muchachos. El rey Estanislao los espera en el próximo capítulo.

Claire es de Leon, pero se puede compartir con Wesker, no soy celosa.

Besos.

 _Zhines_  
 _Hola hermana, la vez pasada si me termine la botella. Si me encanto qué Ada no sea mala, es decir, aún no da el paso desicisivo para la relación, estoy segura de que tiene sus motivos, respecto a Carlos, fue excelente su aparición, además veo que la acción aparece, esto va a estar buenísimo, y por favor actualiza sin importar que Ale no haya actualizado aún, no tenemos que pagar por sus descuidos, jajajajaja. Nos leemos y saludos al beta_

R: Hermana si te creo, el alcohol llama y hay que atender esas necesidades jajajaja esas no hay que descuidarlas. Yo dudo mucho que sea mala en sí, sólo que a Leon no no toma en serio, lo estima y hasta ahí, pero son diferentes perspectivas. Carlos se me hace un buen elemento olvidado, y me agrada, me cae muy bien. Ya actualice pese a la incumplida mujer.

Besos.

 _Light of Moon 12_  
 _jajaja Jake mano carga jajajajajajaja! Dios eso confirma porque me enamora ese hombre! Pero que rayos?! Se acaba fity?! Noooooo! pero Leon celoso de Carlos y Claire embarazada y Ada, Chris no! No quiero que acabe me niego, amo esta historia y al cantinero Joey y no quiero! aayy_

 _gracias por actualizar hermana te quiero harto! Nos estamos leyendo!_

R: Jajajaja Jake sólo es cariñoso como cualquier hombre de su edad, por eso me cae tan bien. Aunque tu amas hacerlo sufrir. Quedan tres capítulos y estoy segura de que te van a encantar. Ya se que quieres a Joey cantinero, más Creva, más todo, pero esta bonita historia no puede seguir o nunca voy a publicar el Weskerfield.

Y con total honestidad Frozenheart-chan si me da miedo para el stalkeo jajaja.

Te quiero. Besos.

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

Ya tenemos fanpage en Facebook, estoy como GeishaPax.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en otro episodio de Falling in to you.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	16. Vivir tu vida

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **FallingIn To You**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Vivir tu vida**

 **.**

 _There is a job to be done and I'm the one_

 _You people make me do it_

 _Now it is time for your fate and I won't hesitate_

 _to pull you down into this pit_

* * *

 **ÉL**

Llegamos a San Francisco después de sobrevivir al ataque de los BOWs.

Chris nos llevó a su casa para poder hablar con Claire, aún estaba molesto por su desaparición y quería saber la verdad de labios de su hermana. Y le daba la razón, Claire y su hermano tenían que hablar urgentemente.

Yo aún estaba digiriendo la noticia de mi paternidad, siempre creí que debían darle licencia a los idiotas descerebrados del planeta para tener hijos y que entre esa bola de idiotas, estaba yo en la lista de los rechazados.

Entramos a la casa de la familia Redfield-Alomar y encontramos a nuestros camaradas presentes.

Claire me miró de reojo bastante nerviosa, pero le di un ligero apretón en la mano para que se animara a entrar.

Fuimos casi embestidos por Sherry que saltó para abrazarnos.

-Claire eres una idiota...

-Me encanta el amor familiar.- respondió ella al ver a Sherry tan preocupada.

-Tienes que explicar muchas cosas mujer - nos jaló de las manos y llegamos al jardín donde estaba montada una mesa y todos estaban ya sirviendo.

Los presentes dejaron por un momento sus ocupaciones y fueron a recibirnos. En especial a la desaparecida.

Sheva no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Claire, pero no le dijo nada, solo sonrió y le puso en brazos a la pequeña Jordan.

Nos sentamos a comer y a mi lado estaba Claire y la pequeña hija de Jill, quién lo diría, la niña ya tenía dos años y empezamos a hablar.

La niña me miró con brillo en la mirada y habló bajito.

-Te amo.

-¿Qué? Bueno, yo no sé qué decir, qué amable...

-Cásate conmigo capitán Renaldo...

-¿Quién es el capitán Renaldo?

-Hazme tu esposa. Iremos de Luna de miel a París.

-No estoy seguro linda, te llevo casi cuarenta años...

-¿Es por la hija del rey Estanislao? ¡la amas!

-¿El rey qué?

-No lo niegues, los vi besarse ¡bestia! - la niña me dio una cachetada tremenda, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a una niña de dos años que apenas sabe hablar?

-Lily, no lo golpees, discúlpala Leon, la chica de limpieza dejó un programa en la televisión y está niña repite todo como grabadora - dijo Jill regañando a la niña.

-Ve a jugar con Nat - dijo Josh mientras la bajaba de su sillita especial.

-Zorra.

-¡Josh tienes que hacer que la muchacha del aseo deje de ver esas novelas románticas de Arlequín en la casa, mira qué está aprendiendo esa niña!

\- Habla demasiado bien para su edad - dijo Rebecca - ¿has pensado en llevarla a que le hagan una prueba para medir su IQ?

-¿La vamos a llevar a que midan su IQ por decir palabrotas? - cuestionó Josh mientras regresaba de bajar a la niña.

-Lo digo porque lo que le dijo a Leon es un diálogo bien estructurado, y si puede recordarlo a la perfección, significa que tal vez tengan a una genio en casa...

-¿Una genio la hija de Jill? Ya quiero que Jordán empiece a hablar entonces. - dijo Chris levantando a su hija.

-Sí, será lindo, no me quedarán dientes, pero será lindo - dije aún sobándome la mejilla.

-Bueno, basta, hay algo que tenemos que decirles - dijo Billy poniéndose de pie - Becca y yo, vamos a tener un bebé.

"Mierda, otro bebé..."

-Es una buena noticia, ustedes padres, Claire de vuelta... Todo empieza a retomar el camino a la normalidad. - dijo Jake.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Me disculpé y fui al baño, me sentía rara, como temerosa. Y la verdad pese a tener mil incertidumbres, estaba segura de mi decisión. Eché un poco de agua en mi cara y salí del baño.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz de Leon me hizo volver.

-Pensé que ibas a huir por la ventana del baño.

-Es muy arriesgado que lo haga... Leon, he estado pensando. - me recargué junto a él en la pared, y lo tomé de la mano - este embarazo fue un accidente, nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Cierto - Leon giró para verme un poco desconcertado.

-La hemos pasado muy bien juntos y un bebé podría cambiarlo todo.

-Supongo.

-Mi departamento no es adecuado, ni el tuyo, tendríamos que redecorar, y ni siquiera vivimos juntos...

-Sí...

-Tal vez tenga que dejar mi trabajo, es peligroso para mi estar haciendo todo lo que hago en TerraSave en mi estado, lo acabamos de vivir, aún puedo moverme, pero una caída o golpe mal dado y todo podría ponerse feo... No estamos listos para un hijo, no hay una buena razón para tener al bebé... Pero aún así... Lo quiero.

-Correcto...

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Yo... Siento... Lo mismo que tú...

Me ganó un poco el sentimiento y abracé a Leon.

* * *

 **ÉL**

De acuerdo, estoy loco por esta mujer, pero un hijo... Eso no es algo que yo esperara, estaba decidido a decirle a Claire que no era una buena idea cuando me desarmó. No pude con ella, no pude decirle que no, que me aterraba ser padre, que no quería tener un niño que a los diez años me llamara bastardo porque se enojó conmigo.

-No dejaremos que nos cambie - dijo separándose de mí.

-No.

-¿Puedes esperarme un minuto? Debo ir al baño de nuevo. Es una de las cosas nuevas del embarazo.

Se fue veloz a la puerta de al lado y yo me quedé con mi cara de idiota mirando el suelo. Soy un idiota cobarde.

-Así que, Claire ya te conoce "totalmente"...

Chris estaba de pie en el pasillo.

-Chris, me acabo de enterar yo también. No es buen momento.

-Sí lo es, por eso Claire estaba rara...

-No - la voz de Claire abriendo la puerta nos interrumpió - te voy a contar todo Chris, pero será mejor que bajemos.

Seguimos a Claire que iba con paso decidido al jardín. Se puso de pie junto a la mesa y habló.

-Todos, tomen asiento por favor. Voy a decirles varias cosas. - nos señaló - este par está a nada de golpearse porque estoy embarazada.

Sherry soltó su vaso de la impresión y el silencio se hizo en el lugar.

-Y no, no es de Carlos, para los que tienen ya la pregunta formulada, es de Leon.

Carlos se puso rojo, Ricky se rió bajito y la comitiva siguió escuchando a la activista.

-Ahora quieren la verdad, la tendrán. Me fui originalmente de mochila al hombro a la playa, iba a ir unos días y venir a casa del gorila de mi hermano. Pero durante el viaje en camión me sentí muy mal, al estar con la incertidumbre me hice una prueba, pero yo no sabía que la gente de Svetlana me estaba siguiendo... Hicieron una masacre en el hotel y tuve que defenderme. Salí del lugar muy asustada por la situación y al descubrir la identidad de la gente que me perseguía entendí que me querían usar de trampa.

-Claire eso es... Terrible... Pasar esto sola - Jill no cabía en el asombro.

-No debiste irte sola - habló Chris mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a Sheva.

Yo me quedé de pie junto a ella.

-Fue la decisión más egoísta que tomé, pero fue la mejor... No elegí irme sólo por hacerme la valiente, sino para proteger a todos... Incluyendo al bebé del que me acababa de enterar.

-¿Y es por eso que llamaste a Ada? - preguntó Sherry y Claire asintió - ahora entiendo todo.

-Pero se lo tenían bien calladito, ustedes dos juntos - dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-Empezaron a salir justo antes de la muerte de Joey... - explicó Chris - Claire dijo que no le conocía el pene.

Rebecca escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-Lo mismo hice yo cuando dijo eso Claire... - respondí pasándole una servilleta.

-Y así fue... justo un día antes de que nos notificarán la muerte de Joey había planificado ir al ginecólogo por detalles que no necesita saber Chris.

-Obviamente lo hicieron sin protección... - dijo Sheva.

-¡Mujer no era necesario que lo dijeras! - Chris puso sus manos en la cabeza - ¿en qué estaban pensando?

-¿En qué estábamos enamorados y no le conocía el pene? - preguntó Claire con sarcasmo.

-¿Pueden dejar de repetirlo? Me enferma oírlo de ustedes, es como ver a mis padres tener sexo - dijo Sherry.

-Te aguantas, es lo mismo que enterarme que eres sexualmente activa con Wesker Jr. - contestó Chris.

-¡No me llames Wesker Jr! - exclamó Jake.

-¿Sherry y tú se están acostando? - pregunté sin pensar.

-Tierra llamando a todos, el tema no son los niños - señaló Carlos.

-La cosa es que estaba aterrada, tenía mucho miedo por todos y me fui de la forma más estúpida en lo que Ada se encargaba de desmantelar al grupo de Svetlana, también ella estaba en peligro... Lamento todo lo que pasó chicos, no quería preocuparlos, sobre todo a Chris y a Leon, por eso en mi mente mandarles correspondencia de diferentes partes del mundo era lo idóneo.

Chris se levantó y abrazó a su hermana.

-Voy a ser tío, ya soy padre, y pensar que hace un año mi vida estaba en el retrete...

-¿Y qué piensan hacer Claire? - preguntó Barry. - Va a cambiar su vida totalmente...

-Empezando por el BMW de Leon, lo va a tener que vender - dijo Billy y los hombres asintieron.

-¿Por qué voy a tener que vender mi auto? - pregunté un poco alterado.

-Es de dos plazas, vas a necesitar un auto con cuatro asientos. ¿O vas a amarrar al bebé en su silla como un venado en la cajuela?- dijo Jake.

-¿Qué sigue Dr. Zhivago? ¿Me desharé de los gatos? - giré hacia Claire - dijiste que el bebé no cambiaría nada y ahora tengo que vender mi auto.

-Tienes que madurar Leon, desde que te dije del embarazo, estás aterrorizado.

Claire se fue en dirección a la casa.

* * *

 **ELLA**

-¿Claire? - Sheva entró a la sala y acompañó a la mujer en el sillón - Tienes que dejar que lo asimile, es el primer hijo...

-No lo entiendes, desde que huí temí que pasaría esto, si sigue así voy a tener que dejarlo.

-Mujer, si tienes un bebé, tendrá que madurar, a eso le tiene miedo... Además lo volverías loco si te vuelves a ir, si tu hermano no comía al no saber de ti...

-A veces no estoy segura de tenerlo...

-Mujer, claro que lo quieres, huiste por un mes para protegerlo...

-¿Aunque esté sola? Sé que está de moda ser fuerte, madre soltera independiente, puedo hacerlo pero... Me gustaría que ese fuera el último recurso.

* * *

 **ÉL**

Ahí estaba, en una juguetería con Chris. Sheva y Claire daban vueltas viendo cosas para Jordan mientras Don Musculoso agarraba juguetes deportivos para su sobrino.

-¿Cómo sabes que es niño?

-La forma de la panza, está hacia adelante - se puso la pelota de basquetbol debajo de la playera y la subió - si se pone así es una niña.

-Esos son cuentos chinos...

-Amigos ¿no quieren juguetes de la línea de Randy? - un hombre en botarga de dinosaurio azul nos empezó a seguir.

-No - dijo Chris de mala gana sacando la pelota y poniéndola en el carrito.

-Pero hay de niño y niña.

-No gracias.

-Les haré una promoción para que se lleven la lonchera.

-No amigo, te dije que no... - Chris ya se le iba a lanzar cuando lo detuve.

-Gracias de todas formas... - le sonreí al de la botarga.

-De acuerdo, sin rencores. - se despidió el empleado.

-Siempre que vengo con Jill, Josh y Sheva nos acosa ese maldito...

-Adiós, tacaño de mierda. - interrumpió esa voz caricaturesca.

-¿Qué dijiste? - Chris giró pero el dinosaurio estaba mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Olvídalo Chris, es un idiota en botarga.

-Randy te ama, cabeza de pene.

-¡Eso si lo oí!

-Chris, hay niños aquí, vámonos de aquí.

-Adiós culones.

-Suficiente - Chris giró para ir a pegarle a la botarga -defiéndete idiota

-Mira cómo me das miedo marica - gritó el hombre desde la botarga -pégame más duro, marica.

-¡Vamos hijo de puta!

-Chris, hay niños, cálmate - me quise poner entre ambos.

-Golpean como nenas, puedo contigo y con el maricón de tu novio.

Eso fue todo, el bastardo azul de Randy me las iba a pagar.

-Oye cara de travesti, dile a tu hermana que suelte mi cola, grandísimo maricón.

-Te voy a meter una caja de Randy te ama por el culo - gritó Chris lanzándolo contra la mesa y rompiéndola.

Sheva y Claire aparecieron por el pasillo. Sheva se acercó y le hizo una llave al dinosaurio mientras Chris se hacía a un lado sorprendido.

Claire por su parte se acercó y lo tomó por el brazo, tirando sin hacer esfuerzo a su hermano.

-¡No Claire, basta, me romperás el brazo!

-Si te suelto, es para que no te lances sobre el hombre de la botarga.

-De acuerdo Claire, Suéltame...

-¡Promételo! Ya supera esa fobia a las botargas...

-Lo prometo... Suéltame...

Claire soltó a su hermano y se dirigió a mí.

\- Tengo que hacer lo mismo contigo ¿eh, Leon?

-No creo que sea conveniente que lo haga una embarazada.

-Todavía puedo... Tengo cuatro meses, no estoy lisiada y no hago fuerza.

* * *

Fuimos a desayunar después de nuestra pelea en el centro comercial. Claire pidió unos hot cakes llenos de miel.

-Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor.

-Mi apetito es mejor, al inicio los tres primeros meses no me entraba mucho la comida, ahora me siento muy bien... Y estaba pensando que... Llevamos tres meses sin hacerlo y...

-Mesero, la cuenta...

-Pero no he terminado...

-No importa - la tomé de la mano y la levanté.

.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, me duele el kokoro, pero más las manos, estrené obra y todo me pasó. Para no hacer el cuento largo, disculpen si no estoy muy expresiva ahora. Estoy lesionada en ambas manos y estoy en la incómoda aplicación de teclado por voz que me ha hecho repetir como mil veces lo que quiero poner aquí.

No puedo escribir, ni el teléfono, me han dopado con medicamento y me siguen doliendo. En específico los pulgares. La mano izquierda está peor... no sé cómo pasó. Gajes del oficio.

¿Creían que Leon era perfecto? Pues no, algo malo tenía que tener y que mejor que ser un estúpido.

Le voy a dar agradecimientos especiales a mi beta Vic Sage alias ahora Sergio2112, Zhines, Addie, Light of Moon y Frozenheart.

Respondamos los reviews:

 _aly reyna_

 _hola de nuevo...no cabe duda q claire se mete en cada lio...ahora embarazada con bebe hay dios en que va a parar todo esto, bueno buen capitulazo amiga y perdona q no te escriba tan constantemente, pero nunca te dejo de leer...adios_

R: Hola, vi que estuviste en mi fan Page, me da gusto saber que sigues con vida. Espero te guste ahora Leon con dudas. Besos.

 _Queen_

 _*clap, clap, clap,clap* Hasta que al fin! Claire ha entendido que ser una chica revoltosa no es bueno... solo miren como se pone a pelear estando embarazada:V *cofcofterca* Por alguna razon extrañaba a la Claire dulce que todos conocemos..._  
 _Ha! esa dosis de accion estuvo buenisima, creeme la necesitaba y muuuuucho, ni siquiera una volt pudo activar mis 5 sentidos y llenarme de tanta adrenalina;)* siloseexagero*_  
 _Mmm...no se quien rayos es Ricky... pero me cae bien._  
 _Me encanta Leon reclamando su territorio con el " asi que conoces a mi cuñado" , que cuñado ni que nada :/ si nisiquiera estan casados!... a menos que.. habra segunda boda?..._  
 _Ah quiero ver cuando chris se entere de que claire esta embarazada... y por Leon... jaja ya me imagino lo que chris le hara al pobre agente._  
 _Que lo cuelgue de la trinchera! Okno... o si?_  
 _Bueno como siempre excelente actualizacion espero ansiosa el otro cap y el nacimiento del bebe* porfavorqueseaniño* besos, bye!_  
 _PD: Ada?Sentimental? WTF?_

 _Oh! Se me olvidaba.. lamento mucho lo de tu amigo espero que se mejore y que todo salga bien. Suerte, bye!: )_

R: En teoría no se puso a luchar, se la pasó en brazos de Leon y vomitando en los rincones. Claire era una desconfiada y su etapa loca fue como un modo de defensa. Ricky sale en los mangas y te los recomiendo mucho. Leon es un celoso jajaja solo dijo eso para salir del paso, Ricky en los mangas es todo un galán enamoradizo. Pues no le hizo nada más que balconearlo, Chris no se esperaba ser interrumpido por su hermana.

El sexo del bebé ya estaba establecido desde hace meses, paciencia. Si, WTF con Ada xD.

Gracias por lo de mi amigo. Besos.

 _Rose_

 _Pues ojala no t pase nada ni t enfermes para q sigas actualizando, es bueno q seas puntual, xq hay otras escritoras q se tardan aaaaños en actualizar *cofcoflightofmooncofcof* jajaja ;) no es cierto!_

 _Me gustó el cap, estuvo bien la dosis de acción, no conozco a Ricky pero me cayó bien x ayudar :D super Chris al rescate! (me recuerda a mis 3 hermanos, así d lindos y protectores ñ_ñ) y Ada...me gustó el "Ada espera" jaja pero odie el hecho q ella llegara a salvar el día . esque simplemente la detesto :P jajaja_

 _Estoy preocupada, Leon volverá a ser patán y a ca...jetearla? o.O osea no entiendo, se supone q moría y estaba super enamorado de Claire, entonces debería estar feliz y dando d brincos d q va a tener un hijo con ella y así estar juntos, ush...hombres! U.U_

 _Siento mucho lo d tu amigo, mucha fuerza y muchas bendiciones._

 _Y bueno, nos leemos en la próxima, linda semana y suerte en tu obra ñ.ñ_

 _Besos :3_

R: karma, mis manos casi logran que yo no escriba nada hoy. De una vez te adelanto que Light of Moon se va a desaparecer dos semanas... u.u

Ada aquí no es tan mala... yo también la odio. Leon no puede ser perfecto, así que tiene que hacer una estupidez o no sería el jajajaja. Gracias, un beso.

 _Guest_

 _Magnificent chapter pregnant Claire Leon and Ada ... in all this ... Personally, I cross that Claire deserves more Leon, Ada ... Finally this is just my opinion ..._

R: Well it's time For "Leon the Forever Young" and now, he's not the kind of guy In a family.

Kisses.

 _Zhines_

 _Hermana malvada!_  
 _Me encanto la parte de acción de este capitulo, estuvo buena. También me gusto el detalle de Ricky, ese manga es fenomenal._  
 _Ya vi que en este Ada se porto bien, especialmente con Claire, a su manera, pero lo hizo._  
 _Ahora hay que ver como se termina todo el asunto._  
 _Nos leemos_

R: Leon es un idiota hoy hermana, no podía dejarlo en paz. Ricky es genial. Ada pues, es lo más bueno que hará en un fic mío, es malvada, horrible y no sé porque la amas... en fin. Besos

 _Frozenheart7_

 _¿Claire se puede partir entre Wesker y Leon? En la secuela habrá WeskerfieldKennedy, espero que no te importe. Sin embargo, a quién debería importarle es a Leon o a Wesker._

 _Al saber que salía Ricky ya supe de que capítulo se trataba... Es de los hunters. Y efectivamente, así es. ¿Ada ayudando porque le importa Leon y sabe que Claire es una parte muy importante de él?_  
 _... *estalla en risas* No jodas Irenuca, ¿es enserio? Ada Wong sentimental... Creía que no viviría para leer esto. Nuestra dosis de Ada Wait también ha sido saciada. Ya estoy contenta. #PrayforLeon_

 _Y ahora Ricky se unirá a la BSAA ¡Yay!_

 _#PrayforLeon #PrayforClaire_

R: Jajajaja es Weskerfieldneddy pero no, Falling In To You no tendrá secuela. Espero hables de tu DT. Oye, supongamos que Ada tiene sentimientos como se esfuerza en creer Zhines xD jajaja ¿ya lo imaginaste? Ahora déjala ir, que ya no saldrá en el fic. Besos.

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los videos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

Ya tenemos fanpage en Facebook, estoy como GeishaPax.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en el episodio final de Falling in to you.

Y después el epílogo.

 _ **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**_


	17. Familia

RESIDENTT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

*Me pueden recomendar canciones, para que las ponga al inicio como en WWTLF*

* * *

 **Falling In To You**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 17: Familia**

 _Saying "I love you"_

 _Is not the words_

 _I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you_

 _Not to say_

 _But if you only knew_

.

 **ELLA**

De acuerdo, la primera cita al ginecólogo fue terrible. Llegamos al consultorio y me mandaron con un doctor recién llegado de Alemania que hablaba terriblemente el inglés.

La experiencia en el consultorio fue tan esquizofrénica que cuando Leon quiso huir, lo detuve pidiéndole que no me dejara sola con ese loco, al ver que no podía con la mesa de exploración, me tomó con fuerza de la mano.

* * *

 **ÉL**

De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho, el nuevo doctor Zhivago era ese loco que le tocó a Claire de obstetra.

No sabía cómo comportarme con ella así que pese a estar temporalmente instalados en mi departamento, procuraba dejarla hacer sus cosas y yo decidí salir hoy un rato con Ark a jugar basquetbol.

-Digo, no está mal que ella pida algo más, después de todo ya tienen más de treinta...

-Estábamos bien como iban dándose las cosas, no entiendo por qué todo cambió así - respondí mientras lanzaba la pelota.

-Porque eres un pendejo que no usa protección... - dijo Ark mientras atrapaba la pelota.

-Quiero entenderlo, quiero entender lo que está pasando pero no me siento conectado.

-Tanto tiempo de estar soltero ha causado estragos en ti.

La palabra tiempo me hizo recordar algo. Revisé mi reloj y maldije en voz alta mientras me ponía de pie de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me olvidé por completo del segundo ultrasonido, la cita era hoy... Tal vez pueda llegar.

-Si el tráfico no lo impide, sí.

Corrí al auto y encendí el motor manejando lo más rápido posible. Rogaba llegar a tiempo y que Claire no me asesinara. Las cosas no estaban bien y me olvidé de la cita, era importante para ella y yo la estaba cagando.

El tráfico tal como presagió Ark no ayudaba, así que tuve que ir por un atajo.

Parecía que estaba llegando a tiempo. Bajé del BMW y corrí a la oficina de la nueva doctora de Claire.

Toqué la puerta y la voz amable de la doctora Smith, la nueva doctora de Claire, me indicó que podía abrir.

-Señor Kennedy, lo lamento, se fue hace quince minutos.

-Pensé que llegaba a tiempo...

-Tome - se puso de pie y me dio un dvd - se le olvidó por las prisas, sería bueno que se lo dé.

Asentí, estaba a punto de despedirme cuando volvió a hablar la mujer.

-Señor Kennedy, le recomiendo que sea más atento con ella, es importante que tenga detalles con ella, está muy sensible.

Agradecí las palabras de la mujer. Fui al auto y empecé a manejar rumbo a casa.

Durante el trayecto marqué varias veces al celular de mi pelirroja y no contestaba. Me apresuré a llegar a mi hogar.

Entré y vi su bolso. Eso significaba que estaba en casa.

Avancé por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación y vi a Claire cerrando la puerta del armario. Me observó por breves instantes bastante molesta pero no dijo nada y avanzó hacia el vestidor.

-Claire yo lo...

-No digas nada, entiendo que esto no ha sido fácil para ti y que no te puse las cosas nada sencillas al irme - se agachó lentamente y sacó una maleta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es obvio, me voy... - avanzó hacia la sala donde había una pequeña maleta más - es obvio que no quieres esto, y yo no pienso quedarme a que los dos empecemos a sufrir...

La seguí y me detuve frente a ella.

-¿Y está es tu forma de arreglarlo?

-La mejor que se me ocurre ahora, sí - dijo buscando su celular de su chaqueta - no te preocupes, no pienso ir con mi hermano, así que en su momento le diré que simplemente no funcionó.

-Pero Claire... - me hizo a un lado con suavidad.

-Gracias por esta aventura, nunca imaginé que terminaría de esta forma con mi compañero de fiesta.

Me quedé bloqueado al escucharla y no reaccioné hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Me fui al sillón y me pasé los dedos por la frente, empezando a masajear la cabeza. Recordé el dvd que me dio la Doctora, no se lo había entregado.

A lado de mi estaba la computadora, así que metí el disco por la bandeja.

Y ahí fue cuando entendí todo. Vi la imagen de lo que apenas entendí era parte de mi, parte de ella. La única parte de mi que no podría dejar ir nunca más.

Me había vuelto loco al no poder confesarle mis sentimientos, celoso al verla con otro, confundido al saber que era mi hermano, desesperado al verla vulnerable en un hospital, enfermo al distanciarme de ella, el hombre más feliz al tenerla, moribundo al no saber de ella.

Y ahora no sólo la mujer que amaba acababa de irse. También mi hijo...

* * *

 **ELLA**

Pese a los intentos de Leon de comunicarse conmigo, no respondí. Estaba lo suficientemente molesta con él para hablar.

En ocasiones Sherry y Jake me hacían compañía. Había vuelto a TerraSave y empezaba a recobrar un poco la vida que abandoné en su momento. Agradecía estar siempre metida en la oficina, como jefa podría coordinar todo incluso desde casa, pero me sentía mejor y me distraía el estar en la oficina.

Chris me visitaba en ocasiones, y pese a no entender mi decisión, no hizo ningún intento de meterse o hablar con Leon. A veces lloraba en las noches, el hecho de sentirme a veces tan vulnerable con un bebé en camino. Leía en la noches, intentaba estar preparada para lo que restaba del embarazo. Y estaba muy asustada.

Cierto día Ark se puso en contacto conmigo, al inicio me negué, pero ver su insistencia me hizo verlo en un parque cercano a la oficina.

Llegó al parque y se sentó a mi lado.

-Es agradable verte Claire, te ves bien.

-Gracias Ark, es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo - giré para verlo - ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Sé que desde hace tiempo ya no respondes las llamadas de Leon, pero, sería bueno que hicieras el intento de verlo por tu hijo, si las cosas no se van a arreglar al menos tienen que quedar de acuerdo en que sucederá con esa criatura.

Me quedé viendo al castaño sin decir nada. Sabía que tenía razón y estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

-Lo pensaré Ark...

* * *

 **ÉL**

Al fin después de varios intentos, Claire contestó en un mensaje que me vería pronto.

El día de la cita, en vez de verla llegar, apareció Sheva.

-¿Y Claire?

-No va a venir.

-¿Se arrepintió?

-No es nada de eso Leon, está en hospital.

-¿El hospital?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Puede haber un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-No sabemos aún, pero los doctores están con ella, Rebecca también está ahí.

-¡Cielos!

Iba a echarme a correr cuando Sheva me detuvo.

-Ten cuidado, está en el mismo hospital donde estuvo por el accidente.

Manejé la nueva camioneta con precaución, pese a no ser un vehículo con muchas velocidades era un buen auto.

Llegué a recepción esquivando a dos niños en silla de ruedas.

-¿En qué cuarto está Claire Redfield?

-326.

-¿En dónde está?

-Tercer piso, a la vuelta del elevador. Lado izquierdo.

Subí lo más rápido que pude y encontré a Chris esperando afuera.

-Chris. - lo llamé.

-Hola Leon.

Al menos su saludo era sereno.

-¿Se va a poner bien?

-Sí, estará bien.

Dejé salir el aire y me relajé un poco.

-Empezó a tener contracciones y a dilatar un poco. Quieren tenerla aquí, restringir sus movimientos, mi hermana se ha pasado de actividades en casa y la oficina. Dice Rebecca que esto a veces pasa por tanto estrés y se adelanta un poco el acomodo del bebé.

-¿El bebé está bien?

-Sí, muy bien.

-¿Puedo verla?

Chris me miró por breves instantes un poco serio hasta que habló.

-No la hagas enojar.

-No lo haré. Prometido.

Se hizo a un lado y abrí la puerta.

Claire estaba recostada, mirando hacia la ventana. Tenía puesta una cánula nasal con oxígeno.

Me miraba con sorpresa sin parpadear. Tenía siete meses pero no se notaba mucho.

-Hola - dije al verla tan seria.

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, estaba preocupado por ti y el bebé.

No me moví de la puerta para no incomodarla, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Estaremos bien - dijo seria.

-Sí, eso dijo Chris - no pude evitar sonreír un poco al verla bien y escuchar el monitor - ¿Ese...? ¿Ese ruido es...? ¿El corazón del bebé?

-Sí.

-Es fuerte.

-Sí.

Avancé un poco hasta los pies de la cama. Nos miramos por un momento hasta que me sentí listo.

-Claire, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Observaba a Leon con cierta incertidumbre. Se veía por primera vez desde que le dije del embarazo, preocupado, realmente preocupado.

-Fui una vergüenza... Sé exactamente lo idiota que fui. Fui muy egoísta, tuviste todo el derecho de dejarme, pero quiero que lo reconsideres.

-Leon, por favor, no... - sus palabras estaban surgiendo efecto en mi y empezaba a ganarme esa sensación de llorar.

-Déjame explicarte, he cambiado...

-Leon, tu no crees en cambios...

-No, si lo creo, porque por ti dejé de ser un mujeriego, tú dejaste las citas clandestinas. El que no crea en el cambio, es un cobarde, y eso era yo, me negaba a aceptar que habíamos cambiado. Tuve miedo de perder el control, tengo un trabajo difícil, el tuyo es menos, pero es difícil, sino recordemos que fuiste secuestrada, tuve miedo de perderte a ti y a lo que teníamos.

-¿Y ya no tienes miedo?

-Miedo voy a tener siempre, pero no al hecho de que este cambio en específico es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No es por la juventud - se acercó, sentó a mi lado y puso sus manos encima de las de mías, en mi vientre -mi juventud está aquí y está bien...

-Me gustaría creer eso - mi voz empezó a entrecortarse.

-Vi el segundo ultrasonido - me interrumpió.- lo dejaste con la doctora cuando llegué tarde, y la verdad ya no importa lo que pensé o lo que pasó, amo a mi hijo.

-¿Lo amas?

-Y te amo a ti por tenerlo... Después de tantas cosas que has pasado, eres muy valiente.

-Leon, casi arruinas todo y...

Puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Por favor, es el séptimo mes, y puede oírte.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - pregunté mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-He estado leyendo, me he estado preparando, soy el único padre soltero en clases de Lamaze.

-¿De verdad? - no pude evitar reír imaginando a Leon en esa situación.

-Y vendí el BMW.

-Eso no lo creo... - sacó las llaves de una Toyota y las puso en mis manos.

-Está afuera, es una camioneta, ya trae equipada la silla del bebé. Sólo hace falta la familia.

Lo miraba aún incrédula.

-Y está esto... - se giró un poco y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul de su chamarra.

No quise abrirla de entrada. Pero me animó a hacerlo.

-Se mi esposa...

No pude contener más el llanto y lo abracé.

-Sí, sí quiero.

Leon me giró para darme un beso con cuidado de no aplastarla o al tubo del oxígeno.

 _-¡Sí!_

El grito de Chris en la puerta de escuchó claro. No pudimos evitar empezar a reír.

* * *

ÉL

Pese a querer casarme en cuanto la dieran de alta. Chris nos hizo detenernos para esperar al nacimiento de nuestro hijo y disfrutar con más tranquilidad y ayuda la fiesta, y sobre todo, la paternidad.

Así que pese a mi impaciencia. Nuestro hijo Joey Kennedy-Redfield nació al mes y medio. Justo el mismo día que el hijo de Rebecca.

Ese día la reputación del calculador y valeroso agente Leon S. Kennedy se fue al diablo.

Empezando porque se le rompió la fuente en pleno restaurante de comida china. En el camino sufrimos varios accidentes y terminé desmayado antes de que empezara la parte importante del parto.

Esperamos cuatro meses en los cuales Claire y yo disfrutamos y cuidamos a nuestro pequeño Joey.

Y después de una interesante plática entre la familia de ambos, de hacer las paces, se logró al fin la boda.

Podría decir que todo salió bien al final, pero esto apenas comenzaba. La nueva historia acababa de empezar hace cuatro meses, una aventura con otro tipo de protagonistas, que tal vez en un futuro tendrían una charla con ese niño, hecho un adulto sobre las relaciones fugaces y las consecuencias de estas.

 **FIN**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, llegó el día que nadie quería. Nuestro final, y vaya, que por poco Leon se queda sin nada por un maldito auto convertible y su miedo a crecer y madurar. Y aunque no fue mucho lo de hoy, prometo que van a reír en el epílogo.

Amé a mi versión de Chris, a la familia tan bonita que han hecho este grupo de amigos.

Como el grupo que hemos hecho. Dios, gracias a Serge2112 a mis hermanas malvadas y a todos ustedes por leer.

No me despido totalmente porque mi letanía viene en el epílogo.

Respondamos los últimos reviews:

Queen

JAJAJA ; V ;V ;V... , me he reido tanto con este capitulo q a lo mejor todo el mundo piensa que estoy loca ( y eso que lo lei en la noche, te imaginas escuchar una risa macabra a media nocheXp) Me gusto muchisimo, probablemente mi cap favorito hasta ahora... me encanto todo, desde la niña de jill diciendole " zorra" al cuarenton de Leon hasta donde chris y la pelea por su ridicula fobia de las botargasXDXDXD Por que las odia tanto?

Jaja que pelea ...Botarga vs esteroides! FIGHT! Vaya vaya asi q rebecca tambien esta embarazada eh? Uff! tendran un buen jardin de niños... y hablando de niños que demonios le pasa a Leon? Si es que tanto ama a Claire porque no esta feliz porque va a tener un hijo con la mencionada? Ashhh!... hombres unos totales idiotas...T.T Q Le teme a la paternidad?

Y ademas de todo es un picaron n.n miren que nisiquiera la dejo terminar de comer! Pobre bebe morira de hambre... lol

Uhhhhhhhhhh... es una lastima q solo falten dos caps mi kokoro se kiebra:,( :,( :,(

Luego de terminar esta historia que haras?

Espero ansiosa, como siempre, el proximo cap, nos leemos pronto bye!

PS: lamento mucho lo de tus dedos :,c. Como paso?

 _R: Jajajaja yo me debato entre el epílogo y el de su caída desnudos. Yo me rio tanto de noche que ya nadie me dice nada. La niña de Jill hablando ha sido genial, no me imagino que mierdas ve la chica de servicio jajaja digamos que le inventé una fobia como la de muchas personas a los payasos. Leon quería vivir como eterno hombre el amor sin compromiso, sin responsabilidad y pues tuvo una dura lección._

 _Sigue un Weskerfield AU, estoy trabajando con mucho empeño en hacer un relato digno, pero me ha costado escribirlo. Voy retrasada a como quisiera :3_

 _Lo que me pasó fue una estupidez: estaba con lo de las funciones el fin de semana, me he recargado con la mano izquierda para levantar algo que buscaba y siento como el pulgar me truna en tres partes. Luego me corté un dedo en plena función, y otras desgracias, y resulta que en el médico me dicen que tengo las dos manos mal. Me dieron medicamento y me ha caído mal..._

 _En fin, nos leemos en el epílogo._

Rose

Dos semanas! (bueno, creo q ya paso una jiji) d todos modos, q mal! u.u

Me reí mucho en este cap, a pesar d q era una situación estresante xq Claire les iba a contar a todos su situación, no se, se me hizo muy gracioso :D desde la niña d Jill hasta Rebecca escupiendo x oír lo del pene d Leon jajaja y todos diciéndose sus verdades. La pelea con la botarga también fue muy chistosa, xq Chris les tiene odio a las botargas? O.o y tienes razón, Leon es...Leon jaja y lo amo! ñ_ñ

Solo un capítulo y el epílogo, q triste! U.U Me preparare mentalmente, aunque es un duro golpe (q dramática!)

Siento lo d tus manos, q feo! aun así gracias x haber actualizado a pesar del dolor :S espero q sigas mejor n.n

Bueno, me voy, asta la próxima :)

Besos :3

 _R: Dos semanas? Jajajaja rayos, todo el mundo ríe entre la niña de Jill y todos presionando a Leon, explicaba que quise darle un trauma a Chris como la fobia a los payasos, en este caso se me ocurrió que fuera con las botargas. Leon es tan él, no podía hacerlo perder su esencia._

 _Ya estoy mejor solo que escribo y actualizo desde el móvil. Es complicado._

 _Ánimo, nos leemos en el epílogo . Besos._

Frozenheart7

Jajajajaja no he parado de reír en todo el capítulo. ¿Por donde empiezo? Ese Leon... si sigue así de goloso con Claire no la dejará terminar el almuerzo. La comida con todos... No sé que ha sido más bueno, si Wesker JR, Chris esteroides locos, La hija insultona de IQ elevado de Jill y Josh, la bofetada y el bullying a Leon... Has puesto muchísimas locuras, más que de costumbre.

Lo del dinosaurio azul... Olé! Olé! Y olé! Aunque ese spoiler ya lo había recibido.

¿Que manera de contestarme es esa? Ala, ahora déjala ir (a Ada) porque ya no saldrá más en el fic XD

Ya solo el episodio final y el epílogo... Y después espero a que publiques el Weskerfield AU, sino morirás embrujada por la bruja del norte (¿?)

 _R: jajajajaja tengo más locuras guardadas para el epílogo que no saben que es jajaja te he dado poco spoiler de ese final jaja y lo disfruté más que el choque de estos desnudos. Chris luchando con dinosaurios en vez de BOWs... ironía Jajajaja_

 _Pues ya sacamos a Ada del fic, que mira que la odio. Pero se fue por las buenas, tu buscas que la mate en un fic... pero muerte fea. Yo soy la bruja mala, la he puesto varias veces jajajajaja._

 _Anda, ya pronto estará el Weskerfield, ya le he hecho la portada._

 _Besos_

Zhines

Hola mi loca Cleonista, por un momento pensé que te iría a buscar a México, cuando leí lo de Claire saliendo del baño, pero deje de buscar pasajes baratos cuando vi el resto.

Si, Leon es un total idiota en este capitulo, espero que mejore en lo que queda de camino.

Respondiendo a tu inquietud, amo a Ada, por todo el misterio que la envuelve, me encanta su forma de ser, y siempre me gustara su personaje, así termine siendo la malvada del cuento.

Aun no puedo creer que queda un capitulo mas ademas del Epilogo.

Nos leemos Hermana malvada

 _R: Hermana malvada, lamento el susto jajaja pero no planeaba dejarle las cosas fáciles a Leon, sabes que es un idiota, que amamos pero idiota. Pues en un capítulo hizo estupideces y las compuso pasando un tiempo prudente, aprovechandose de una hormonal Claire. Ni modo, morirás en la hoguera con Ada xD_

 _Y que se nos acaba hermana._

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los vídeos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

Nos leemos en el epílogo de Falling in to you.

 **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews.**


	18. Epílogo

RESIDENTT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

 **Falling In To You**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Epílogo**

 _Vuélveme a querer_

 _Aun quedan mil canciones por cantar_

 _Tenemos muchas cosas que aprender_

 _La vida va a enseñarnos a volar_

.

La boda estaba a punto de empezar. Leon miraba entre los presentes a muchos rostros conocidos, entre ellos a sus padres. Habían pasado muchas cosas para que ellos aceptaran finalmente que Leon ahora estaba con Claire, sobre todo que ya eran padres de un hermoso niño.

Lily lanzaba las flores como toda una princesa.

Finalmente la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y ahí estaba ella. En un vestido blanco, tipo tubo, de los que caen casi de forma vertical desde los hombros hasta el piso. Amoldando su figura, le había costado un poco recuperar su forma, pero no había cambiado mucho la anatomía de Claire.

Chris llevaba a su hermana del brazo después de ver desfilar a los padrinos y damas de honor.

.

La recepción comenzó con una pieza de baile que los novios eligieron.

Chris pidió la atención de todos a la hora del brindis, Leon y Claire cargaban al pequeño Joey.

-Bueno, es hora de los momentos bochornosos, y ya que nuestros trabajos no son fáciles, decidimos darles un poco de humor en este brindis. Decidimos hacer una investigación, el padrino y yo -señaló con la copa a Ark quien se puso de pie también - para contar esto.

-Gracias Chris - Ark empezó el relato. - Vamos a retroceder un poco en el tiempo...

* * *

 _Leon y Claire estaban en vísperas de Navidad en Hsin Wong, su restaurante favorito de comida china. Estaban esperando turno ya que por ser temporada vacacional y por la popularidad del lugar, estaba repleto el lugar._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Leon al ver el rostro cansado de Claire._

 _-Bien, pero mis pies están hinchados y la espalda me está matando._

 _-Bueno, déjame eso a mí, moveré algunas influencias._

 _Leon se alejó para ir a hablar con el gerente en turno._

 _-Espero que la comida sea tan jodidamente buena como presumen._

 _Claire giró para ver a su hermano. La cena era familiar por lo que estaban Chris, Sheva, Jordan, Sherry y Jake._

 _-Lo es, vale la pena, lo aseguro. - contestó Claire sonriendo ante la impaciencia de su hermano._

 _Leon se acercó a una mujer que estaba hablando con un mesero._

 _-Disculpe, siento molestar. Mi esposa está embarazada, dará a luz en dos semanas y me pregunta..._

 _Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido. Monica, alguna compañera de farras y de noche estaba frente a él._

 _-Monica._

 _La rubia empezó a reír, desde que se encontraron una vez después de la separación con Claire, no la había vuelto a ver._

 _-Hola, que coincidencia._

 _-¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí?_

 _-Tres semanas..._

 _-¿Tres semanas? ¿Y tu comida sigue siendo tan buena como la que llevabas a la D.S.O.?_

 _-La mejor - respondió sonriendo - pero aquí no cocino, el Sr. Wong sigue siendo el experto. Pero tú dime ¿cómo has estado?_

 _-Bueno, ocupado - señaló a Claire._

 _-Vaya, es obvio que hicieron las paces, y de qué manera ¿eh?_

 _-Escucha Moni, ¿cuánto tenemos que esperar por una mesa? Sé que es pedirte mucho porque somos varios..._

 _-Dame un segundo, les conseguiré una mesa..._

 _-Excelente._

 _Leon se acercó nuevamente a su familia._

 _-Pronto nos darán una mesa._

 _-Ya era hora, Claire debe estar agotada - comentó Sherry abrazando a la pelirroja._

 _-¿La conoces? - preguntó Jake_

 _-¿A quién? - preguntó Leon._

 _-A la anfitriona - dijo Claire._

 _-¿A la anfitriona? No._

 _-Parecía que la conoces, en fin quiero comer. - Chris arrullaba a su hija._

 _-¡Leon! - la voz de la anfitriona se hizo notar señalándoles que ya había mesa._

 _-Te llamó Leon - Claire levantó una ceja._

 _-Sí, ese es mi nombre._

 _-¿Nunca la has visto y te llama por tu nombre de pila? - a Sherry no se le iba una._

 _Leon sonreía un poco nervioso._

 _-Anotó mi nombre, en algunos lugares toman el nombre._

 _-En otros piden el apellido - dijo Jake no muy convencido._

 _-El señor Wong es innovador y decidió pedir el nombre._

 _Avanzaron hacia la mesa que les tenía la mujer._

 _-¿Van a poner a Claire celosa?_

 _-Lo siento, no se trata de eso... - dijo Claire apenada._

 _Estaban por llegar a la mesa cuando Claire se quejó y se tuvo que detener en la mesa de otras personas._

 _-Claire... - Sherry la detuvo antes de que se cortará con una copa rota -¿qué pasa?_

 _-Succès... - sólo susurró en francés._

 _-¡Mierda! - Monica fue a recoger los pedazos rotos y se cortó la mano._

 _-Déjame ver - Leon la examinó - es grave, necesitarás sutura._

 _-Leon..._

 _-Permítanme es grave._

 _-Leon, se rompió la fuente..._

 _-Luego te consigo otra pluma Chris..._

 _-No seas imbécil, se le rompió la fuente a Claire. - dijo Sheva un poco exasperada por lo lento de su cuñado._

 _-¿Se le reventó la fuente? - Leon dejó de lado a la mujer herida para girar a su mujer - ¿ya es hora?_

 _-Ya, en marcha - dijo Jake ayudando a Claire._

 _-Espérenme. -Monica los siguió mientras Chris le ayudaba a contener la sangre de la mano._

 _Llegaron al estacionamiento y Leon marcaba a la Doctora Smith, que no contestaba. Chris se llevó a Jake y Sherry en la parte trasera junto con Jordan, Sheva iba adelante, mientras Leon se llevaba a Claire y Mónica._

 _Arrancaron y Leon hizo gala nuevamente de lo terrible que era manejando en situaciones de emergencia. Al menos ya había cometido diez tipos de infracciones. Chris lo seguía a todo lo que daba en su camioneta, parecía toda una persecución policiaca._

 _-Me contestó otra vez la máquina ¿en dónde puede estar? - Leon conducía desesperado._

 _-¿Cuándo vendiste el convertible?_

 _La voz de Mónica los hizo salir de su trance._

 _-¡Lo sabía!_

 _-¿Qué, cariño?_

 _-¡Te acostaste con ella al separarnos!_

 _-Fue algo inocente, Mónica y yo nos topamos en la calle, y nada más, no pasó nada. Te fui completamente fiel. Moni, dile._

 _-Completamente fiel._

 _-¿Ves?_

 _-Si fue algo inocente, ¿por qué me mentiste?_

 _-No quería hacerte enojar, estabas delicada._

 _-Ahora estoy más delicada al saber que te topaste con Mónica..._

 _La aludida sólo miraba a la pareja pelear sin decir nada. Leon perdió la paciencia y miró a Claire._

 _-¡Escucha, te lo juro por la vida de mi hijo, que no dormí con esta mujer!_

 _Claire sonrió ya convencida pero la voz de Mónica volvió a romper el encanto._

 _-¡Leon, detente!_

 _Giró la cabeza velozmente y vio que estuvo a punto de atropellar a una pareja. Salió a toda velocidad del auto._

 _-¡Estúpido hijo de perra! - gritó la mujer._

 _-Lo sien... ¿Mamá?_

 _-¿Leon? ¿No se supone que nos veríamos en el restaurante?_

 _-Sí pero surgió una emergencia, ¿papá qué te sucede?_

 _-¡Tiene problemas cardíacos! ¿Querido, estás bien?_

 _-Me duele el pecho... Llama a la ambulancia._

 _-Miren, vamos para el hospital, si quieren los llevo._

 _-¿Leon qué carajo pasa? ¡Conduces horrible! - Chris detuvo el auto a un lado y observó a los padres de Leon - Déjame adivinar, casi los matas..._

 _-¿Chris podemos hablar en el hospital? - señaló Leon a Claire -suban._

 _Los padres de Leon lo miraron extrañado. Mónica abrió la puerta trasera y subieron a la pareja._

 _-¿Claire estás...? - la madre de Leon no cabía en la sorpresa._

 _-Se supone les daríamos la sorpresa en la cena, pero este pillo se adelantó por mucho... - dijo Claire con dificultad._

 _-Pónganse el cinturón._

 _Los presentes hicieron. Lo que dijo el agente y volvió la camioneta voladora al ataque por las calles de Nueva York._

 _-¿En dónde está la Doctora Smith? ¿O el doctor Green?_

 _-¡Deja el teléfono y conduce Leon! - gritó su madre mientras lo golpeaba con su bolso._

 _-¡Madre, déjame!_

 _-¿Intentaste llamarle a su casa? - preguntó Claire._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Y a su localizador?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Tienes el número?_

 _-Está por aquí, en su tarjeta._

 _Empezó a revisar en los compartimientos del vehículo._

 _-¡Leon cuidado!_

 _Levantó la cabeza pero fue demasiado tarde, acababa de atropellar a un ciclista._

 _-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿quieres matar a todos en Nueva York? - preguntó Chris bajándose del auto y acercándose a la par que Leon al hombre en el cofre. - Lo siento señor, mi cuñado es pésimo manejando, ¿está bien?_

 _-Tengo la pierna rota..._

 _-¡Mierda! - Leon estaba a punto del colapso nervioso._

 _-Ayúdeme._

 _-Sí, quédese ahí. - Leon hizo una seña a Jake, Sherry y Sheva._

 _Ellos se bajaron y pasaron al hombre con sumo cuidado a su auto._

 _-Enserio busca matar a todos en Nueva York- susurró Jake bajito en lo que llevaban al hombre._

 _-Su padre sufre un ataque cardíaco, la mujer pierde la mano, Claire en labor y casi mata a otro - Sheva cerró la puerta al dejar al hombre con cuidado._

 _._

 _Las dos camionetas se estacionaron a la par en la entrada de urgencias. El servicio de paramédicos los miraba con curiosidad._

 _Los dos conductores bajaron._

 _-Ustedes - señaló Chris - Tenemos suturas, ataque cardíaco, una pierna rota y un parto._

 _-Santo cielo. - seis paramédicos se acercaron a sacar a los heridos de los autos._

 _Leon sacó del auto con cuidado a Claire mientras le daban una silla de ruedas para sentarla._

 _Una anciana salía de la entrada con andadera a paso lento._

 _Jake se adelantó a cargar a la señora y hacerla a un lado para que pudieran pasar todos._

 _-Lo siento, disculpe, una emergencia. - se disculpó Sherry mientras entraba la caravana._

 _-Perdón Señora. - dijo Claire mientras avanzaba, estaba aguantando el dolor._

 _Leon entró derrapándose a urgencias y se acercó a la recepción._

 _Soltó la silla de ruedas en movimiento y si no es por Jake, Claire se hubiera estampado en una habitación._

 _-¿Lo ayudo? - preguntó una enfermera._

 _-Sí, la doctora Smith. Se le rompió la fuente. - dijo Leon recuperando el aliento._

 _-Traeré a la Doctora. - la mujer revisó los papeles._

 _-¡Vamos, muévase! - Leon la tomó de los hombros._

 _-¡No me presione! Llamaré al doctor... - le dio unos manotazos a la par que se iba._

 _Sherry miraba entre preocupada y divertida a Leon. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso._

 _-¿Claire cómo estás? - preguntó Leon agachándose a la silla._

 _-El bebé está listo..._

 _-¿Listo?_

 _-¡Para salir! - dijo antes de gritar._

 _-Dios Santo, ¿en dónde está el doctor? - Leon se pasó una mano por el cabello._

 _-Aquí estoy - dijo una voz masculina, que hizo que giraran._

 _Era el doctor Coetzee, el médico loco que le hizo la primera revisión a Claire._

 _La pareja gritó del susto poniendo nervioso al doctor. Sherry se acercó junto con Jake._

 _-Por favor, no hagan eso... - dijo la rubia alarmada._

 _-¡No¡ ¿en dónde está la Doctora Smith? - preguntó Leon._

 _-En Miami._

 _-¿Qué? - Claire se veía evidentemente alarmada._

 _-De vacaciones, se adelantó por dos semanas, así que..._

 _-¿Pero usted no va a reemplazarla, o si? - preguntó Leon_

 _-Sí, soy yo..._

 _-No, quiero a alguien más. - Claire empezó a llorar._

 _-No hay nadie más - dijo el alemán._

 _-Debe haber... ¡Encuentren a otro doctor! - gritó Leon_

 _-¡No hay nadie más! ¿bien? - gritó el doctor - mire la sala, hubo un choque de trenes, el personal médico es insuficiente, no hay médicos, enfermeras o salas. Así que si no quiere atender el parto usted, sígame._

 _Jake empezó a reír, era la primera vez que veía que ponían en su lugar a Leon._

 _-Sherry, cariño, dile a Chris en donde estamos por favor. - dijo Claire mientras avanzaban siguiendo al doctor._

 _-Disculpen, es mi primer parto - indicó el doctor mientras abrían la puerta de una sala en donde las enfermeras empezaban a preparar a Claire._

 _._

 _Avanzaban por el pasillo siguiendo la camilla._

 _-Si no hay suficientes salas ¿en dónde nacerá? - preguntó Leon_

 _-Irá con otra paciente._

 _-¿Cuarto compartido? - preguntó Leon_

 _-Estamos un poco llenos, no es mi intención. Vamos, debemos llevar a esta mujer a la sala de partos ya. - indicó el doctor a las enfermeras._

 _La pasaron a la cama y el doctor empezó a revisar, tenía diez centímetros de dilatación. Miró la cama, estaba muy abajo para empezar la labor así que..._

 _-Voy a acomodar esto._

 _-¡NO, NO TOQUE NADA! - gritó Claire recordando el desastre de la primera revisión.._

 _-De acuerdo, no tocaré nada._

 _Una mano tocó el hombro de Leon haciéndolo girar. Era Billy Coen._

 _-Hola amigo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Seguro anda buscando chicas - dijo Chris con sarcasmo - Rebecca va a tener al bebé a lado._

 _-¿Vamos a compartir la habitación con ustedes? - Leon miró de reojo a Chris - ¿y tú cómo lograste entrar? ¿De dónde sacaste la videocámara?_

 _-Dije que mi esposa estaba en el hospital con mi hija - dijo Chris - en teoría no mentí..._

 _Claire y Rebecca se saludaron pese a sus respectivos males._

 _-Rebecca, ¿cómo te sientes? Te ves terrible, simplemente terrible. - dijo la pelirroja, el doctor se acercó pero ella le gritó de nueva cuenta -¡ALEJESE, QUIERO A MI PROMETIDO!_

 _-Tengan calma... - exclamó el doctor mientras Chris le acomodaba la bata._

 _-Sonría, ¿cómo está Claire? - preguntó el mayor Redfield grabando._

 _-Muy bien, Dios bendiga a E.U._

 _Billy estaba con su esposa cuando Chris llegó con su cámara._

 _-Hola Becky, sonríe, eso, sonríe._

 _Rebecca sólo podía hacer gestos extraños para contener el dolor._

 _-Necesito algo, duele - gritaba del otro lado Claire mientras le hacía puré la mano a Leon._

 _-Te conseguiré algo..._

 _-Necesito algo, ¡Qué me duerman!_

 _Chris fue a buscar al doctor._

 _-¿Puede inyectarle algo a mi hermana?_

 _-¿No lo quiere natural?_

 _-No cree aguantar._

 _Leon se acercó._

 _-¿Quiere anestesia?_

 _-¿Qué? - preguntó Leon_

 _-¿Drogas?_

 _-Lo que sea que le inyecten..._

 _-Déjeme pensar..._

 _-¿No sabe lo qué hace? - preguntó Chris._

 _-Más o menos._

 _-¡Piense en algo!_

 _-No soporto la presión, no me griten..._

 _-Perdone doctor - se disculpó Leon tratando de calmarse._

 _-Ya sé, valium._

 _-¿Valium? Mi hermana no necesita valium._

 _-No americanos, es para mí._

 _Chris y Leon estaban a nada de matar al doctor quien se terminó de lavar las manos y salió decidido._

 _-Ya lo tengo, llamen al anestesiólogo, necesita un enema._

 _-¿Enema? - preguntó la enfermera._

 _-No, un pedicuro._

 _-Doctor dejé de jugar, mi esposa también lo necesita - gritó Billy del otro lado._

 _-Epitafio.._

 _-No está muerta, idiota. - gritó Rebecca._

 _-¿Epidermis? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se dice?_

 _-¡Epidural, maldito idiota! - gritó Claire._

 _-Eso, no domino bien el idioma, siempre me confundo, debo comprarme un diarreo._

 _-Diarrea es lo que tiene en la cabeza doctor, necesita un diccionario - dijo la enfermera enojada._

 _Mientras inyectaban a Claire, Chris giró la cámara hacia Rebecca y Billy._

 _-Becca, estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo..._

 _-¡Te odio! ¡Tú me hiciste esto! ¡pedazo de mierda con cerebro de pene!_

 _-Perfecto Becca, grabé todo, a los niños les va a encantar cuando lo..._

 _Rebecca no lo dejó continuar. Le lanzó una patada en la pierna a Chris._

 _-¡Largo de aquí simio con esteroides!_

 _¡Poom!_

 _Golpe seco en el suelo, Leon acababa de caer desmayado al ver el tamaño de la jeringa y como entraba por la espina dorsal de Claire._

 _-¡Por amor de Dios, luchas contra el bioterrorismo! - gritó Claire al verlo caer._

 _-¿Ve? Por eso las mujeres tienen a los bebés. - dijo el doctor._

 _Golpe en el suelo. Billy también cayó._

 _-Enfermera, traiga sales para ellos y muévanlos - gritó Rebecca al ver como Chris los grababa en el suelo._

 _La enfermera revisó a Claire._

 _-Ya no hay tiempo para hacerle el bloqueo, ya están listas._

 _-¡Todos sonrían!_

 _-¿Quieres dejar de hacer estupideces Chris? No puedo creer que hagas esto mientras tu hermana y yo damos a luz , es una bendición - gritó Rebecca._

 _Leon y Billy se despertaron. Hartos de la actitud de Chris, le arrebataron la cámara mientras lo sacaban de la sala._

 _-¡Pero es mi sobrino y mi ahijada!_

 _Chris salió con su cámara a la sala de espera en donde los padres de Leon y los demás esperaban._

 _-¿Volviste a asustar a las enfermeras con tus grabaciones? - preguntó Sheva._

 _-No, grabé a esos dos desmayándose._

 _-¡Quiero ver eso! - Jake le arrebató la cámara._

 _._

 _Leon y Billy miraban a sus hijos en su respectivo cunero._

 _-Perdón por lo que hizo Chris, no sabía que se metería a la sala._

 _-No te preocupes, no lo hizo con mala intención._

 _-Tu hija se parece a ti, tiene tus ojos, tu fisionomía..._

 _-Cállate Leon... - dijo Billy riendo -agradece que Claire es bonita, tu hijo se parece más a ella que al padre, por cierto ¿en dónde está Carlos?_

 _El agente le dio un golpe por ese comentario, los celos hacia Carlos ya eran de dominio público y no eran exclusivos de él, Josh y Chris en su momento dudaron de las intenciones del ex mercenario._

 _-Felicidades, lo logramos - el médico se acercó y les dio unas palmadas en la espalda._

 _-Creo que ya anda más "relajado" - Billy hizo la seña de que estaba un poco ebrio._

 _-Un festejo porque todo salió bien. - revisó su reloj -Lo siento, debo trabajar, voy a circuncidar al nene..._

 _Leon y Billy tardaron en reaccionar, pero enseguida fueron a detener al doctor._

* * *

-Cuenta el padre de Leon, que recibir con un pre infarto la noticia de que iba a ser abuelo, fue más mortal que casi ser arrollado - dijo Ark para terminar el relato - afortunadamente Leon convenció al doctor de que no eran judíos. Amigo, felicidades y por favor, entra a un curso de manejo intensivo o en un futuro asesinarás a gente como Albert Wesker con tu mala suerte.

-Lo que queremos decir es que incluso para esta pareja, se cumplió ese día el sueño de crear una familia. El sueño que Leon tuvo cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. Y que con ese niño, mantendrán la memoria de su difunto tío presente. Salud. - terminó Chris el brindis.

-Gracias a todos, Claire y yo les queremos agradecer por acompañarnos en este día. Pese a ser el peor conductor y un pésimo acompañante de hospitales, mi familia y yo estamos felices, gracias Claire.

Claire le dio un beso y agradeció a todos.

-Agradezco que Sherry haya desaparecido la cinta del parto, conociendo a mi hermano, seguramente tendríamos la proyección aquí. - dijo Claire entre risas a su esposo.

-Al menos tú no quedarías como tonta. - dijo Leon tomándola de la mano y caminando a la pista para bailar en lo que Jill cargaba a su pequeño hijo. -Tú no te desmayaste...

-Estaba muy ocupada con mis propios dolores... Leon...

-Dime.

Claire recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Gracias por hacerme confiarse nuevo en el amor...

-Confiaste en mi hermano, no me tienes que agradecer a mi.

-No fue sólo Joey, tu fuiste quien me acompañó cuando estaba recién lastimada e hice muchas imprudencias. Creo que siempre supe que iba a terminar contigo pero me negaba a la idea.

-Claire...

Le dio un beso a su ahora esposa y la fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Y ahora si amigos.

 **FIN**

Hola a todos mis amigos de las montañas Arklay, llegó el día que nadie quería. Nuestro final, hoy se cierra la historia y vamos a darle las gracias a: Queen, Light of Moon 12, Zhines, Frozenheart7, Rose, aly reyna, Julie909, Pily-chan, xIfYouSaySox, Addie Redfield, Susara KI302, Beccax3, WTL2418, JamesCameronMarc, y a mi beta Serge2112.

.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas, ya saben el ritual, sino quieren un apocalipsis zombi, dejen un review, sino tienen cuenta les invito a crear una aquí para contestar sus dudas vía PM. Recuerden que me pueden seguir en WattPad como GeishaPax, ahí estoy subiendo todo lo que publico aquí, añadiendo los vídeos, música y algunas imágenes en los capítulos.

No olviden dejarme sugerencias y hasta canciones, soy la torre de Babel de la música.

 **Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews.**


End file.
